Lighting Darkness
by andromeda90
Summary: Prophecies.Heartbreak.Memories.Hero Complex.Old friends are back.New ones are made. In the end, will the darkness win after all they have done? Will everything perish, even their love for each other?is light and dark meant to always be separate? slash
1. Prologue

Okay…this is like, the beginning…and I am really not sure where it's going…but I got this idea, so I'm trying it out! hmm, so I hope you can tell me how it looks so far!

…………………………………….

Title: Lighting Darkness

Warning: umm….none really….

Disclaimer: do not own these characters!!

Summary: The heartless are gone…..the nobodies are gone….but what is this darkness? Are the nobodies alive? Light is the only hope now, but will it come through?

………………………………………………………

_Prologue_

…………………………………………………

_Life does not last long….never has……never will…..one life ends…another begins…._

_Death is inevitable…..death is immortal…..nothing can stop it…._

_Hope…always there…..immortal….it has no end…it has no boundaries….._

_Love is painful…..sweet….joyful…love is endless….love is never lost…_

……………………………………….

What is going?

……………………………………….

_Life does not last long….never has……never will…..one life ends…another begins…._

_Death is inevitable…..death is immortal…..nothing can stop it…._

_Hope…always there…..immortal….it has no end…it has no boundaries….._

_Love is painful…..sweet….joyful…love is endless….love is never lost…_

……………………………………….

I don't understand….Where am I?

……………………………………….

_Life does not last long….never has……never will…..one life ends…another begins…._

_Death is inevitable…..death is immortal…..nothing can stop it…._

_Hope…always there…..immortal….it has no end…it has no boundaries….._

_Love is painful…..sweet….joyful…love is endless….love is never lost…_

……………………………………….

What happened? Who is there?!!

……………………………………….

_Life does not last long….never has……never will…..one life ends…another begins…._

_Death is inevitable…..death is immortal…..nothing can stop it…._

_Hope…always there…..immortal….it has no end…it has no boundaries….._

_Love is painful…..sweet….joyful…love is endless….love is never lost…_

………………………………………

Look! I get the freaking message! Already! Stop repeating the same thing over!

………………………………………

_Life does not last long….never has……never will…..one life ends…another begins…._

_Death is inevitable…..death is immortal…..nothing can stop it…._

_Hope…always there…..immortal….it has no end…it has no boundaries….._

_Love is painful…..sweet….joyful…love is endless….love is never lost…_

……………………………………….

"Look, whoever it is talking! Stop it! Now where am I? Why is every thing so dark? Am I lost in darkness? In nothingness? Am I alive?"

….

…..Don't be silly, you are not alive, the keyblade master made sure of that!

….

"Whose there? Why can't I see you?"

….

Shhh…..don't worry, you are in a safe place. I won't harm you. You have to trust me.

….

"Is this the after life? Is this what happens to nobodies after they are destroyed?"

….

Nobodies? You were never a nobody, sweetheart.

….

"Oh, then what was I?"

….

You tell me?

….

"I want answers! Please! Its all dark! And those stupid words are stuck in my head."

….

Open your eyes….open your eyes, and look around….

….

"But I can't…."

….

Yes, you can….

….

"White….every thing is white…where is this?"

….

This is a pause, where one choose which path they will take next.

….

"Who are you? Where are you?"

….

Shh….you'll see me soon enough….after you choose….what is it you choose?

…..

"I don't know…what are my choices?"

…..

I can't tell you…just pick a path…

…..

"I….fine…."

…..

I knew it!

…..

"What is this? What's going on! AHHHH!!!"

…………………………………………………………….

…………………………………………………………….

"Demyx…sweetheart….wake up…."

Demyx groaned, opening his eyes, immediately locking onto a pair of radiant blue eyes.

"My name is Quistis."

"Wha?"

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………….

"_I don't understand, daddy?" _

"_Shhh, its okay. You'll understand when you are older."_

"_Is it important?"_

"_Yes, very." _

"_Wait! Daddy!"_

"_Remember."_

"_Don't go! Come back!!"_

"_Don't worry little brother, every thing is going to be fine."_

"_No! Big sis! Don't leave me too!!" _

"_Daddy! Big Sis!" _

"_Shh, baby, you'll be fine."_

"_No! I can't see you! Where are you?!" _

"_We are here, we are always here….." _

"_My little lion…..Light is nothing without Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without Light."_

"_When hearts have all been reunited, Evil will spread through the universe. Help will rain from the heavens, friends will get together and fight. Only one, will be able to stop it…."_

"_The light bearer shall surface and only his sacrifice will destroy the evil spreading. _

_The world will know him by an insignia he'll have. _

_Yet, he will not be alone. The Bearer of Darkness will surface as well, and protect the light, for without one, the other won't survive. His insignia will match the bearer of light's. Darkness will safe the light as the light will safe the darkness……………………………………………………………"_

"_Come back!"_

…………….

"Wait!" Leon bolted up from his bed, gasping for air.

………………………………………………………………….

To Be Continue

………………………………………………………………..

well there it is! What you people think about it? Hmmm, it is going to be SLASH!! And may be some het? Not sure yet! Depends on the pairing and how the story enrolls….what type of pairings would you people like to see? Cause I have Cloud/Leon, as in CLOUD/leon, and Axel/Demyx…so yeah….what other pairings? Hmm….not sure….but anyways, that is how things are right now….luv ya! Review pleaz!


	2. Waking Up

Well, here is the next chapter! Hope it is okay, sorry if too many flashbacks but its been a long time since I have used them. Besides, this chapter is boring, but I like action but we can't always have that, right? So this chapter ain't that exciting, but it's the first one, and there is explanations needed. Hope this works out, my first long KH, I'm use to oneshots….blah…..so comment!

Pairings: Axel/Demyx, Cloud/Leon…..and no idea as of now, who else…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts of Final fantasy 8!! I wish, but I don't! So don't sue, cause I got no money whatsoever!

………………………………….

Waking up- Chapter 1

……………………………………..

Leon groaned as he laid back down. He'd been having the same dream over and over again. He wasn't sure if he should call it a dream or a nightmare. They were rather painful memories, yet, they were some he cherished the most. He guessed he would just stick with dreams.

"Leon, its not nice to ignore dreams, especially if you've had the same one for nine months, now." A bubbly voice cut into his thoughts. A voice that caused him to groan again and pray to dear God that he saves him from the injustice that is the bubbly blond.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? Don't you people sleep or something?" Leon hissed, turned his head to the side, his gray eyes met blue.

"Aww, here I thought you enjoyed my company. After all, it is not every day you get to talk to an angel." A teasing smiled tugged at the other's lips. Who, Leon knew, loved annoying and getting on his nerves.

"I think I'd rather not have any connections to angels, then." Leon huffed, sitting up and leaning against the beds headboard.

"Oi, want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Demyx. Just fine."

"You know, if I could, I would bring you father here, but I can't." Demyx sighed, going over and sitting next to Leon. He dropped his bubbly façade, realizing it was not the time for it; besides, he got tired of being bubbly 24/7. It kind of made him wonder how he was going to last if he had that job for well…an eternity.

"I understand, Demyx." After that, silence reigned over the room.

"Do you ever miss them, those of the organization 13?" Leon turned and looked at Demyx. It was too quiet for Leon. The dream was still too fresh in his mind, and he'd rather think of something else. Demyx frowned as he thought about it.

"Yes, actually, I do. It wasn't the best life, but it was home in a very freaky way." Demyx smiled sadly, remembering the past.

"How you manage to get over the fact that you were dead?" Leon asked, eyes closing.

"Well, in the beginning, I did not remember anything. They told me that I was dead, but my memory was blank and I was like a little kid. I was taught every thing and once I knew every thing, they allowed my memory to resurface." Demyx explained, looking over at Leon who had fallen asleep. Demyx smiled and shook his head, eyes twinkling with sadness. He knew things would just get worst for Leon. The only good thing was that Leon had him, Demyx, to help him. He was glad though, that he had made progress with Leon. He wasn't biting his head off or glaring at him, snapping, wishing he'd go to hell and screaming other obscenities at him. Demyx frowned and looked around, before getting up and slowly vanishing into thin air.

……………………………………………………

"_My name is Quistis." Full lips gracefully moved into a smile. Radiant blue eyes sparkled with mirth. A clip held up golden locks, all but two locks that hanged in front of her face, framing it. She was clad in a pink skirt with a pink vest. Her arms were covered by maroon sleeves that reached her shoulders, connecting to her vest, while her hands were covered by black gloves. _

_Demyx couldn't help but hold his breath as he looked up at the angelic figure. _

_Quistis laughed and stood up, revealing black boots. _

"_Come now, Demyx. There are things to be done." Quistis smiled tenderly down at him, offering him her hand. Demyx took it with out hesitation, standing up with her help. He noticed he was wearing a black cloak. _

"_How do you know my name? Where am I?" Demyx blushed, feeling like a child in the presence of such an angel. _

"_This is the afterlife, Demyx." Quistis smiled and motioned with her arms. _

"_So, I'm dead?" Demyx frowned._

"_Yes, you are." Quistis placed her hand on his arm and squeezed, comfortingly. Demyx felt a sudden warmth envelope him. He looked at Quistis, surprise evident in his eyes. _

"_Do not worry, Demyx. This is the beginning of something new." Quistis moved his hand down from his arm to his hand. She guided him onwards, but all he could see was white._

"_Wait, it takes time adjusting." Quistis explained. Not soon after, Demyx could see shapes as the white dissipated. _

Colors and shapes began to form. To Demyx's amazement, it was a big city, and how he wished he could compare it to another city, yet nothing came to his blank mind. In the center was a big castle, it was familiar, and Demyx could feel something pressing his mind, and he knew it had to do with who he was before, but the castle was just soo huge and so spectacular, he couldn't think straight. Demyx couldn't believe there could ever such a city. It was too big. Not only that, but buildings sprouted out away from the City as well, like suburban areas. Demyx turned to look back, but there was no sign of the white that had incased him earlier. Up in the sky, a few clouds laid scattered, and those were white and fluffy. The sky was a startling blue, a blue like Demyx had never seen before. He was standing on a hill, that looked down on the city. The grass was soft and a vibrant green, moving like a wave with the wind. The air was fresh and coo, with a soft feeling of the ocean. The sun hit down, warming him but not roasting him, feeling more like a light blanket. All of nature seemed to have a life of its own, as soft voiced floated in the wind. Gentle lullabies and songs could be heard, coming and going. It was perfect, things were perfect there.

………………………………………….

Demyx frowned as he ran a hand through his hair, light blue wings sprouting out from his back. They were a cerulean blue, made of soft, long feathers. His wings were like a hawk's, made for the velocity and maneuverability. He began walking towards the castle, before breaking into a jog and taking flight. Wings flapped behind him, getting him to the castle in record time.

…………………………………………..

"_You, my dear Demyx, have a lot of training to go trough." Quistis smiled, after placing him down on the ground. Demyx was still bright red from having been carried by Quistis. _

"_Is it hard? I don't want to fight." Demyx muttered, a bit panicked. Quistis just giggled and shook her head. She gently moved Demyx's bangs from his face. _

"_I can see why you are the one. Do not worry Demyx, it is not hard. Fighting, though, is something you will have to do." Quistis smiled sadly. _

"_Now come, on. We need to get started, there is just so much we have to train you." Quistis scowled, walking into the castle. Demyx kept close, afraid of getting lost with all the turns and rooms. The journey was silent, and it began to get on Demyx's nerves. _

"_Umm, who was I, before I died?" Demyx asked, curious and also because he was tired of the silence. _

"_You'll remember everything once you completed your training."_

"Was it a good life?" Demyx asked, a bit fearful.

"_Well, I thought it was in a way. That is all up to you, but here we are!" Quistis opened the door letting them into an arena. _

"_Quistis, another one to train?" a voice broke Demyx from his 'aweing'. _

"_Rinoa! Yes, he needs to learn to fly, control his magic, fight with other weapons. He needs to learn the rules as well." Quistis looked at the embarrassed Demyx. _

"_Quistis, we don't follow the rules, what makes you think he will?" Rinoa teased as she walked over to Demyx. She had long, raven hair. Her eyes were honey brown and she had such a loving smile. She wore a long, sleeveless, blue trench-coat with a black top and shorts. _

"_Welcome, Demyx. My name is Rinoa Heartily, and I'll be helping Quistis with your training." Demyx just shyly nodded. _

"_Well, we are not getting any younger!" Quistis placed her hands on her hips._

"_We are not growing any older either." Rinoa giggled._

…………………………………………….

Demyx shook his head as he thought back on all those times he smacked himself with the ground, trying to learn to fly. He couldn't help the chuckle.

…………………………………………….

"_Demyx! Just imagine it, imagine your wings flapping. Don't think about falling, think of wings flapping." Quistis scowled him._

"_Demyx! Concentrate! Just in your mind, command the water to do what you want it to." Rinoa advised. _

"_Okay, man! You got to keep always on the defense. Got to bounce back, don't be fearful." A blond, with sparkling light blue eyes and a black tattoo that covered his left side of the face, grinned. _

"_Keep stance up. Move your feet and remember to be ready for all. If all comes to worst, defend your face, can't have your face be ruined!" A browned hair cowboy, with emerald eyes and a charming smile, said in a stern yet teasing matter._

…………………………………………………

Demyx shook his head at those memories, which were now accompanied by his other memories. Too many memories in his head. He couldn't believe that was possible. He'd come out in the end, and managed to learn the stuff, he just hoped that when the time came, he'll be able to fight. He looked down at his white gloves and gingerly took them off.

"Demyx, what are you doing here?" Quistis smiled, leaning against the wall as she looked at Demyx.

"Giving Leon a break from me. He needs his space." Demyx shrugged.

"Hmm, how is he holding up?" Rinoa walked up to him, worriedly.

"Well, he doesn't want anything to do with the prophecy. He's been having dreams, but he is in denial. I don't want to push him." Demyx scowled at them.

"There is not a lot of time." Quistis sighed.

"I know, but pushing him won't help. I am his guardian." Demyx snapped.

"We know, we just worry that is all." Rinoa smiled, that sweet smile that just relaxed Demyx.

"I know, I worry about him too."

………………………………………………………...

"_Leon! How's the dream?" Demyx grinned. Leon whirled around, gunblade pointed at Demyx. _

"_That is not fair, I'm not even armed." Demyx pouted. _

"Who are you? How did you get in? What do you want?" Leon growled.

"_Wow, bunch of questions! First, the name is Demyx!! Or I think I use to go by the name Number IX, but not sure. Memories still a bit fuzzy." Demyx grinned. Leon frowned, looking at him, critically. _

"_Organization 13 is finished." Leon stated in a monotone voice, gunblade still pressed tightly to Demyx's throat. _

"_I know, we all had it coming. Besides, who could defeat that cute little boy, what's his name? Anyways! That was when I was alive….I guess, or whatever I was before the kid killed me. The point is that I am dead and my job is to watch over you." Demyx finished happily. _

"_Uhu." Leon looked at him like he was crazy._

"_Look, watch this." Demyx smiled and slowly, from out of his back, beautiful light blue wings came out. Leon just looked at him, eyeing the wings, surprised. _

"_I'm your guardian angel, Leon. You are the light bearer. Light is nothing without Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without Light."_

"_When hearts have all been reunited, Evil will spread through the universe." Leon whispered, before glaring at Demyx. _

"_How do you know about that?" Leon snapped, a fireball forming on his right hand._

"_Its your destiny, Leon."_

"_Shut up! I don't care, guardian angel or not. It is not me, and it will never be me!" Leon snarled, launching the fireball at Demyx, who just moved to the side and avoided the fire ball, using his magic to extinguish it. ._

"_I'm sorry, but it's real. Something has to be done."_

"_Leave." Leon growled, throwing another fireball, and another. Demyx sighed and vanished. _

…………………………………………………………….

"That is it! I'm going to strangle him! Darkness or not! I swear!" a voice snarled, storming over to where Quistis, Rinoa and Demyx were talking.

"What happened Axel?"

…………………………………..

To be Continue….

……………………………….

So, what do you people think? Seems good? I hope so….anyways….i have no clue on the pairings, may be you guys can tell me…..just throw them out, see which ones can work with the story…..sigh….well, hope you comment! Please do!


	3. The Warning

Well, here is another chappy!! so yeah….anyways! tell me what ya think, kay? Kay!

Disclaimer: Do not own FF, KH! Wish I did, but I don't….

…………………..

Warning: Language? Nothing big…but its there….

Notes: Well, I couldn't help but place Seph in here! He is always around, and he has no end…and I really don't know him….so no idea how he acts….umm….Cloud is always such a jerk…so yeah…..I know I would not want to be a hero, too much pressure…oh! And sometimes I work so much, I forget to eat or I get hungry but I wait a while and then I'm not hungry anymore…so yeah, that what happens to Leon…. too much work!! Anyways! Enjoy!

…………………………………

The Warning

………………………………………

_Demyx huffed as he vanished his clones. He'd had graduated and been giving his assignment. He still needed to train to keep in shape though and what a shape did he have! Not that he was bragging, but he was pretty cute, and he did not feel useless. He still needed to be given his full memories. He only knew about an organization, but the images were blurry and the names bypassed him. He knew his and his job, but besides that, they were still holding them back. He wanted to know already, but he trusted them to be doing the right thing. _

"_Calm down!"_

"_Calm down?! I'm dead! What do you mean calm down??! I don't remember where I came from! Who I was!!" _

_Demyx frowned as he stood up straight, and looked out the door. _

"_Look, you have to calm down and we'll explain every thing to you."_

"_NO!!! I want explanations! NOW!!" _

"_Fudge! He burned me!"_

"_Get Back here!" _

Demyx gasped when all of the sudden the door opened and intense heat spread through the arena. It was like a forest fire on a windy, windy, windy day, getting the fire to spread through the area in a matter of seconds. Demyx saw that the new person was surrounded by flames and unconsciously brought a ton of water on top of the figure, immediately extinguishing the fire.

_The figure began spluttering, looking up and glaring at Demyx. _

"_Stop!" Quistis voice ran out through the gym. Demyx looked at the guy. He had long, spiked, red hair that seemed to defy the law of gravity. He had sparkling emerald eyes and small tattoos under his eyes, that kind of looked like tear drops yet those marks sped his heart up. Not physically, but what he believed to be his heart, that pulsing and energy storage they had, yeah, that was pulsing faster than usual. Demyx walked over to the growling red head._

"_Demyx! Don't touch him!" Quistis and Rinoa began running towards them. The red head just hissed at him, backing away. _

"_Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I saw you on fire…." Demyx trailed off when he touched the red head's arm. A sudden pain surged through his body and into his mind. There were two gasps as the red head also grabbed his head. Memories flashed through both of them. Demyx. Axel. Organization 13. Xenmas. Roxas. Keyblade. Saix. Zexion. Every one. Demyx hissed and looked up into shocked emerald eyes. _

"_Axel?"_

"_Demyx?" _

"_I told you not to touch him." Quistis snarled, going over and glaring at him Her normal passive ocean blue eyes were now a dark, stormy blue. Demyx flinched. _

"_Hey, lay off him." Axel snapped, getting out of his stupor._

"_You! You have training to do! Since you are so eager, might as well get you started. Demyx, your assignment, now! You two are not allowed to see each other until training is over for Axel." Quistis hissed. _

"_Who are you to tell us what to do?" Axel snarled, wanting to talk to someone he knew and get answers. _

"_Don't Axel. Every thing will be explained later, I promise."_

"_What happened to the cloak." Axel motioned to Demyx's clothes. Demyx looked down and smiled. He wore a tight, sleeveless shirt with white leather pants and white leather gloves. Yes, leather and more leather! He rather liked the leather though, it was nice. He understood why Leon wore it so much, which was good, it made him feel closer to his charge, even though Leon never wanted to see him again._

"_Well, after you get your assignment, your clothes will change as well. I have to go." Demyx grinned, grabbed his white coat and vanished to Axel's shock._

……………………………….

"What's wrong Axel?" Demyx frowned.

Axel snarled and threw his black gloves against the wall. His black trench-coat swirled around him. Demyx felt his eyes wonder down, to the nice tight, black shirt and leather pants.

'Bad Demyx, focus, focus.'

"What's got you all worked up now?" Demyx asked.

"That ass!" Demyx just looked at Axel confused. 'What ass? Whose ass?' Demyx thought, fighting hard to keep eyes trained on Axel's hair.

"He called me red porcupine!" Axel huffed. Quistis and Rinoa tried to stifle their giggles.

"He was just kidding." Demyx tried to pacify him. This was not the first time it had happened, it seemed like every day, the two would get on each other's throats.

"How can you tell? Every thing he says is in a serious mood!" Axel snapped.

"Well, the more you get to know him the better you'll understand him." Demyx placed a hand on Axel's arm, using his powers to sooth Axel.

"You got the light one, I got the darkness. I do not think it is fair…" Axel muttered.

"You two have been together for two months, I've been with Leon for nine now. It gets better." Demyx consoled him, hand still on Axel's arm.

"Well, how about we leave you two alone, by yourselves so you two can talk." Quistis smirked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"No need, I need to go check up on some people. Makes me a messenger boy." Axel just shook his head, before turning on his heels and walking off. Demyx sighed, looking forlornly at the retreating form of the red head.

"Don't worry Demyx. We've seen him check out your white, leather clad butt." Quistis grinned. Demyx blushed and glared at her.

"Aww, our Demyx is growing up and in love!" Rinoa teased, wagging her finger at him.

"Whatever." Demyx mumbled. Quistis and Rinoa looked at each other before bursting out, laughing. All of the sudden, Demyx hissed, feeling a certain pain. His eyes widened, before immediately disappearing.

…………………………………………………

Leon groaned as he stood up. He had fallen asleep again, but thankfully no dream. He looked around and noticed that Demyx had gone off. His lips twitched, a ghost of a smile on his lips. He threw the blankets off and stood up. It was nice, having these moments of solitude.

He looked out the window and sighed. Some times, this whole rebuilding Radiant Garden was just too tiring. The sun was not even out, but it was worth it. He missed the old days. Leon sighed, melancholically, but he pushed those thoughts away, this was not the time. He grabbed his jacket and grabbed his boots, putting them on, on his way out.

"Good morning Leon!" Aerith chirped. Leon grunted, running a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down, even though it always looked the same.

"Morning." Leon passed by her and grabbed an apple.

"You are not staying for breakfast?" Aerith frowned, worriedly.

"Not hungry." Leon shrugged.

"Leon! Look at you! Almost skin and bones! You rarely eat!" Aerith admonished him.

"I eat." Leon came close to pouting. Besides Demyx, the only other person who he would show emotions to, or come close to, was Aerith. She was a strong and stubborn women, but she was not pushy like the other people, and she actually understood about his space and not to bug him too much…unless it was about his health…like right now….

"Look, just promise me you'll make it to dinner, lunch I can understand but dinner you better be here." Aerith scowled at him, hands on her hips.

"Promise." Leon smirked, grabbing another apple and heading out. Aerith just sighed and shook her head. She and Leon had an understanding. He saw her as an older sister and she saw him as a younger brother, always in the need of help after loosing all those he loved. He also sometimes wanted to kill her and wished he could be her at times. He never said that out loud of course, and he tried very much to push those thoughts away, but at times, when HE would smile at her, so tenderly, he would want nothing to do with Aerith……..

……

Leon sighed as he munched on the apple, pushing the promise in the back of his mind, knowing that he wouldn't forget a promise. He never did. Not even to him.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at the sky, as the navy blue became tinged with reds, pinks, oranges and light blues. Leon let a small play on his lips, for that moment, every thing was right in the world. Shaking his head after a few minutes, he made his way to the Crystal Fissure. He wanted to shine his gunblade and he found out that those crystals were strong enough to do it. That is why he woke up a bit earlier than usual; he needed to sharpen his gunblade before heading off and helping with the castle. Also, it was very calming and relaxing, and he really needed to think about some things, especially with those dreams. He'd been having them for nine months. He knew it was a message, but he was not about to kneel down and be driven into another journey and into a destiny he did not want. Fate his ass! He wanted no part in the upcoming battle, he would help, but he would be no prophecy child, it was just not him. Demyx did not seem to understand that. He did have to give credit to Demyx, he was trying. He wasn't so bad after you got to meet him, and this was good, because he was sure he would see Demyx until he reached, he hoped, his ninety's…..which was good, because he knew he was not lonely when the time came for every one to go on their separate ways. He would have someone there, who would be there when his heart got broken, completely. That was something he did not want to think about at that moment….Never actually….

……..

"You know, I never understood the point of the wolves." Axel drawled as he appeared, lounging on the blond's bed. Acting like if he owned the place, but that was just Axel's way….of annoying Cloud.

"Of course you wouldn't. I thought you were out, doing what ever it is you do when you are not here." Cloud glared at him. Seriously, the whole red hair, it reminded Cloud of a demon. Besides that evil twinkle and mischievous smirk did not help any. Axel also seemed to not know the meaning of leave, get out, shut up, go to hell, I hate you, and other spiteful words.

"I missed you too. Now, I searched over and I found him, but I believe he knew I was there." Axel shrugged, clearly enjoying annoying the poor blond.

"Oh really?" Cloud looked at Axel, expectantly.

"You know, Leon has the lion and you have the wolf, why is that? Is Leon all feline? Graceful and stuff? Because no offense, but canines?" Axel shrugged, avoiding the subject on purpose to annoy Cloud.

"Because we love animals and yes, he is graceful. He does the whole feline stretch. Now what happened?" Cloud snapped, not bothering to think, he just responded..

"I did not think you paid so much attention to Leon? What are you hiding?" Axel smirked.

"We spar, of course I noticed." Cloud hissed, his cheeks flushing, arms tensing, ready to strangle the angel.

"Are you sure? Not thinking of cheating on your girlfriend with that hot piece of—"

"Axel! Tell me, what happened! Now!" Cloud snarled, cutting him off as his last shred of patience flew out his window.

"So I found him. Silver hair all billowing in the wind and stuff. I was just watching, when he began speaking." Axel stopped to make it more dramatic.

"He said, and I quote, 'Tell him, that he is wasting his time. Much more bigger things are coming. I am not here for him. This time, I am going lion hunting, since he has become too boring. Don't ask how I know, I just know.' He then began laughing manically and I left." Axel shrugged, like talking to half angels was the most normal thing, which if he thought about it, it was since Cloud was a half angel, wasn't he?

"Can you repeat that for me, again?" Cloud frowned, clearly trying to decipher what it was that Sephiroth meant.

"Tell him, that he is wasting his time. Much more bigger things are coming. I am not here for him. This time, I am going lion hunting, since he has become too boring. Don't ask how I know, I just know. Laugh maniacally." Axel repeated, this time a bit slower. He frowned, before bolting out of the bed as it finally hit him. .

"Fudge! He is lion hunting!" Axel hissed. Cloud was way ahead of him, grabbing his sword and rushing to the living room.

"It's past lunch, Cloud. You barely woke up?" Aerith shook her head.

"Where is Leon?" Cloud hissed, making his way to the door, opening with so much force he almost broke it out of its hinges.

"Umm, he went out about dawn." Aerith said, worry shining in her eyes.

"Damn! I'll be back." Cloud ran out, Axel flying next to him as they ran towards the Dark Depths. His red wings seemed to resemble fire flickering with the air as Axel rushed on.

……………………………………………………

Leon whirled around, steel clashing with steel.

"Well, well, well, it seems the kitty does have a bite." Sephiroth smirked, his hair bellowing, as Axel put it, behind him with the wind. His emerald eyes held a glow, a secret.

"What do you want Sephiroth? I'm not Cloud." Leon snapped, pushing Sephiroth away. He wanted nothing to do with Sephiroth and Cloud's games. May be just Cloud's…no wait! He did not just think that!

He was not even sure what was the deal with Sephiroth, and he really did not want to know. He just wanted to be left alone. Sephiroth just laughed and flew back, eyes gleaming dangerously.

"I know. I'm actually here for you. I've decided that lions are a lot more fun." Sephiroth grinned maliciously, eyes running down Leon's body.

"What do you want with me?" Leon snapped, Lionheart up, ready for any attacks Sephiroth threw at him. He knew he was in no condition for fighting, especially someone as strong and powerful as Sephiroth. If Cloud could not do it and he'd been training and fighting against Sephiroth since the beginning of time, Leon would definitely not be able to defeat him.

"Just some fun." Sephiroth said in an innocent voice, before rushing towards Leon, swords clashing once again. Sephiroth smirked, flying back before rushing at Leon once again too fast for Leon to block, sending him flying and hitting the wall, head hitting the wall with a sickening smack. Leon hissed and stood up, he was sure he had broken some bones with that hit, but since his body was strained and full of adrenaline, he did not feel any pain. Not to mention that his vision had become a bit blurry, and the whole fact that he'd not been having enough rest was not helping matters much. Sephiroth smirked and rushed at Leon, but Leon was ready this time. He sent a stream of fireballs before jumping out of the way. Sephiroth flew back, looking amused.

"Well, it seems the kitty can hold his own."

"Leon!" Demyx appeared right next to him, worried written all over his face.

"Well, well. We have another one, a different one." Sephiroth looked over at Demyx, noting the color he was wearing.

"You can see me? How?" Demyx asked, shocked, before immediately going into a defensive stance, unsure of what to expect from him.

"I derived from Cloud, I may not be the darkness but I have some of him." Sephiroth shrugged, but the malicious grin never left his face. Leon was quiet sure by now, that Sephiroth was born with that grin and he would never be able to take it off.

"What do you want?" Demyx snapped, feeling like he was missing something. He could feel some energy, some familiar vibe, but he was unsure where it was coming from, since Sephiroth was also radiating a type of vibe.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kill your precious charge." Sephiroth sneered, lowering himself until his boots touched the ground. He enjoyed floating in the air, it gave an advantage, but this was not the time for a fight, he had important business to take care of.

"I came to inform you that you don't have much time." Sephiroth brought his sword down, before it vanished into thin air. Arms then folded in front of a very, well formed chest.

"Evil is coming, at the most you may have a day or two. You need to get ready." Sephiroth warned, glaring at Leon and Demyx, making sure they new the gravity of the situation.

"Why are you telling us this?" Leon asked, not relaxing one bit. He did not trust Sephiroth, he had no reason to.

"I may be darkness, and a bit evil but I need light in the world. I cannot do anything about it, because as the prophecy says, the light bearer is the only one that can defeat this evil. You my lion, I need alive. Be warned, its coming." Sephiroth hissed, before looking up. He frowned as the sound of footsteps reached them. Demyx could sense two vibes making their way over, Axel and Cloud.

"Your boyfriend is coming, kitty. Time for me to take my leave." Sephiroth smirked, before jumping up and away.

Leon frowned, glaring at the back of Sephiroth, gingerly bringing his blade down.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been gone for so long!" Demyx turned to look at Leon, eyes tearing.

"I'm fine Demyx." Leon sighed, leaning back onto the wall, dropping his Lionheart to the ground. His body feeling the pain and exhaustion, now that Sephiroth was gone.

"Leon!"

"Demyx!"

Leon and Demyx looked up. There stood a breathless Cloud and Axel. Cloud rushed over to Leon and looked him over. His breath came in short puffs as he tried to slow his heart down. He couldn't help but think the worst as he ran to the Dark Depths. Now, that he saw Leon there, all in one peace, he let himself relax a bit. Leon was fine….

"Are you alright? Did you fight Sephiroth? What happened?" Cloud frowned, eyes looking around for the silver haired fiend. Cloud was confused as to why Sephiroth would go against Leon…unless….he knew something….but no one knew…only Aerith….not even Cloud was sure about it….

"Demyx! Did he see you? Do you know why? You better not have fought him!" Axel hissed, grabbing hold of Demyx's chin, turning his face to see if he was hurt. Demyx couldn't help the blush spreading on his cheeks. Leon looked over and raised an eyebrow. Cloud looked over as well and frowned, just seeing Axel, fretting over something. Cloud frowned and looked at Leon looking at Axel. The only explanation Cloud had, was that Leon could see Axel….if Leon could see Axel, it meant one thing….

"You can see him?" Cloud frowned. Leon snapped out of it and hesitated. Cloud noticed this, though, and his eyes narrowed.

"See who?" Leon played dumb, acting like he had no idea what Cloud was talking about and acting like he was not faced by Cloud's concern. He bent down and retrieved Lionheart from the floor, trying to focus on something that was not pain and that was not about how close Cloud was. He stood back up, noticing Cloud was looking at him, critically.

"You can see him!" Cloud hissed, blocking Leon's view of Axel. Axel and Demyx just looked at the two, knowing grins on their faces. Leon glared at him and pushed by him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Let's go, we have dinner to go to and I promised Aerith I'll be there." Leon huffed, tightening his hold on Lionheart as he walked off. He winced in pain, but he did not stop or falter, he did not want to be seen as weak, especially not in front of Cloud. Not that he cared what that chocobo head thought of him. He did not care, Cloud did not care, Leon did not care, simple as that.

"You do look a bit thinner than usual." Demyx frowned, poking at Leon's ribs.

"Shut up, Demyx." Leon hissed under his breath. Cloud just huffed and followed Leon. Cloud was not sure, but at times he would catch glimpses of light blue wings. He shook his head and let it slide.

……………..

To Be Continue!

………………

Well, what you people think? Okay? Hope so….remember people! Eat healthy! if you can! Well, comment please! Luv ya!


	4. The Admittance

Well, things get a bit more complex here!! Sora makes his appearance! Yay! Finally! Things start to umm….move on….as the evil people finally make a move!! Yes, more on the Leon and Cloud relationship!! So cool!! Which is weird, because I always have tehm together from the beginning or in one shots….this writing the long chapter story is rather scary and hard for me…..oh well….hope it is coming okay….

………….

Disclaimer: Do not own them!!

Notes: Well, I still am not sure about pairings!! Sigh….so yeah…Sora and them are on their way…..more people come up….Seph again…and Xe as well! Egghh, ignore the

………………

The Admittance

……………….

After Leon and Cloud had made it inside the house, Demyx and Axel vanished. They had other things to take care of, besides, Cloud and Leon were safe inside the house, for now at least.

"What happened Demyx?" Axel folded his arms in front of his chest as he waited for Demyx to tell him. His green eyes followed Demyx, back and forth as he paced.

"Sephiroth, came to warn us." Demyx sighed, hands wringing the gloves.

"Oh?" Axel frowned, a bit confused.

"He said that IT is coming. The Evil will begin to spread soon. He said we have a day or two at the most." Demyx shuddered at the thought. He looked up at Axel, fear shining in his eyes.

"We can't trust him, can we?" Axel walked up to him, placing his hands on Demyx's shoulders. Axel did not want to believe Sephiroth, but he knew that Sephiroth was telling the truth, it was obvious that he knew too much.

"We have news." Quistis ran up to them, her hair was down, cascading down her shoulders. Her eyes were full with worry, mouth set in a line.

"So do we." Demyx grimaced, stepping back and away from Axel.

"The Evil, it's coming. Sooner then what we expected." Quistis said anxiously, clenching her hair clip tightly in her hands.

"We know." Axel growled, feeling himself get annoyed and angry at the fact that things never went as they should.

"How?" Quistis looked at them.

"Sephiroth, Cloud's other half. He can see us." Demyx explained.

"Well, they have a bond, it is understandable." Quistis nodded.

"Cloud doesn't even believe in the prophecy!" Axel snapped, tugging frantically at his hair. Demyx took hold of his hand and stopped him.

"Leon doesn't want to be in it. He doesn't want any part of it." Demyx sighed, sadly, looking back at Quistis.

"I don't want to push Squall or Cloud……but it won't be long before every one is thrown into a war. A war that they have to be prepared." Quistis hissed, eyes looking down to the floor. She was not sure of what to do any more. Every one looked to her to lead them, and tell them what to do next. She couldn't be focusing on just one person right now, but she could not help it, though…she could not help thinking of him….

"Quistis?" Demyx placed a hand on Quistis' shoulder. He could sense something was troubling her, and causing her pain, but she was too strict to let it out and talk about it.

"The worlds, all of them will be in trouble. Not every one will just stand still and let it happen." Quistis muttered, an image of blond hair with emerald eyes and scar adorning the face, flashed through her mind.

"I need to tell the others. You two should go back. Be careful." Quistis muttered, stepping back and rushing off.

"Love. It plagues her." Demyx muttered, looking at her retreating back. He knew what she was going through. He probably could bet that Leon felt the same way she was right now, when every thing was going down hill and he had to make a choice. Demyx could not bear to be a leader, he knew he couldn't.

"She's afraid for someone." Axel nodded. He was afraid for someone as well, he glanced at Demyx.

"She isn't the only one plagued by love." Demyx looked at Axel, smiling sadly.

"What?" Axel frowned, feeling like he had just missed something there. Demyx shook his head and sighed, looking away from Axel.

"What's wrong? Demyx?" Axel frowned, taking hold of Demyx's arm trying to get him to look at him.

"Nothing." Demyx tried to get him off, tugging at his arm frantically.

"I can sense it, Demyx. What is it?" Axel pleaded.

"Look, I'm just worried, alright? I need to go back to my charge." Demyx wrenched free and vanished. Axel sighed and vanished after him. He'd let it slide for now, but later, he'll get Demyx to talk.

………………………………………………..

Leon was unsure of what to do about what Sephiroth said. He needed to warn every one, but by doing so, he would have to reveal and accept who he was. Was he ready for that? Did he have a choice?

"Leon, you promised you would eat." Aerith said, staring at the still full plate in worry.

"I don't have much of an appetite." Leon sighed, playing with his food, moving it from on side to the other. He knew he should eat, but he wasn't hungry any more.

"You only ate two apples the whole day." Aerith scowled. Every one turned to look at Leon at that. Demyx and Axel appeared at that moment as well. Leon groaned, knowing full well he was going to get hell from every one. Except Cloud of course, because he was too good to care about anyone that was not Aerith, Leon thought bitterly.

"You do look a bit gauntly." Yuffie looked at Leon. Leon huffed and brought a spoonful of food into his mouth. Might as well humor them, since he did not want to get into a fight with them right now. Besides, his side was hurting and his head was throbbing. He knew he needed to get a check up, but he had enough with being fret over not eating, which was not his fault. Besides, he'd gone through worst before, and he had been at an younger age!

"You need to eat more." Tifa advised, not liking the way the skin hanged of Leon's frame.

"Fine! I'm skinny! I get it! I'll eat better!" Leon snarled, stuffing another spoonful into his mouth.

"We are just worried about you." Tifa scowled, getting annoyed at Leon. She was just worried about him.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." Leon snapped, knowing she was just worried but he was not in the mood in the moment. Tifa just glared at him but went back to eating.

"Leon….we need to talk." Demyx whispered. Leon sighed and stood up, picking his plate up.

"I'm going to my room." Leon muttered, turning around and heading of to his room. Cloud followed Leon out of the room with his eyes. Leon needed to be checked, he had fought with Sephiroth and he became more worried now, that Aerith had mentioned Leon's eating habits. He looked over at Aerith who was looking at Leon's empty chair, sadly. She looked up and smiled at Cloud, before resuming her eating.

"Cloud, get a move on. I need to talk to you. Now." Axel hissed, already moving to Cloud's room. Cloud grumbled and just stood up, leaving without a word.

………………………………………

"Leon, we need to prepare. You heard Sephiroth." Demyx started, reaching over and poking Leon's ribs, making Leon hiss and flinch in pain.

"He could be lying." Leon muttered, batting Demyx's hand away and sitting on his bed. Demyx followed and poked him in the head.

"He could, but are you willing to take that chance?"

"Besides, he was telling the truth. Our time has been caught short." Demyx frowned as Leon let out another hiss, trying to get away from Demyx, but he just held on to Leon's head and began probing it, ignoring Leon's cursing and threats.

"What you want me to do?" Leon snapped, finally pushing Demyx away from him.

"Tell everyone! Stop hiding!" Demyx huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"I am not hiding!" Leon snapped, grabbing onto his sides in pain.

"You are scare, I know you are. So am I! But my job is to guide and protect you." Demyx sighed, kneeling down and placing his hands on Leon's side. A soft glow emerged from his hands, healing Leon's ribs.

"They won't believe me." Leon sighed. "Even if I did tell them."

"Cloud, you have Cloud. He can vouch, he'll belief….I hope." Demyx muttered, getting up and touching Leon's head.

"The one, the one that was fretting over you. He is Cloud's guardian angel?" Leon frowned, looking at Demyx with a hint of curiosity. Demyx nodded as he began to heal Leon's head injury.

"Yes, his name is Axel." Demyx flushed a bit, but fought it down.

"You like him." Leon stated, not asked, stated. He knew Demyx enough to be able to tell when those light blue eyes glimmered with joy. Every time he saw Axel, Demyx would brighten.

"A little bit. That is not the point, we are not discussing my love life, or lack there of. Evil is spreading quickly, too quickly." Demyx changed the subject. He did not bring Cloud up, because he knew the Leon did not want to think about it right at the moment, especially because he knew that Leon figured who Cloud was by now.

"Something has to be done. They have to be prepared. The other worlds, like Sora's." Demyx said that name because he knew it would get Leon to react if nothing else would. Leon cared for the keyblade master, like a little brother and would try his best to protect him.

"You are right, if it is true, we can all be in trouble. Sora needs to be warned." Leon ran a hand through his hair, in a nervous gesture. He was unsure of what to do next, because his whole life he'd been trying to put it all behind him, now he was bringing it all back at one time. Not only that, but he was Cloud's light….that made his heart flutter.

………………………………………………

"What do you want Axel?" Cloud scowled, still a bit worried about Leon.

"Look, you have to get over yourself. Danger is coming." Axel glared at Cloud, worried about Demyx.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cloud hissed, turning around, making his way over to the door.

"Of course you don't, you've never notice that birthmark, have you?" Axel drawled, walking over to Cloud and touching his left shoulder blade.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Cloud tensed up, and his hands formed tight fists. Axel knew that Cloud was lying, but he had no time for Cloud's denial.

"Yes you do. You don't want to admit, because you are scare. You are being a little girl, and avoiding your destiny." Axel cooed mockingly, wanting to shake Cloud until he snapped out of it.

"Shut up, Axel!" Cloud turned and snarled at Axel, getting angry.

"Ohhh, scary. Now, things are going to get ugly, real soon." Axel informed Cloud.

"Look, I want nothing to do with whatever is coming!!" He snapped, turning around and placing his hand on the doorknob.

"What about Leon? Are you going to let him fight by himself?" Axel asked softly. Cloud froze, whirling around and looking at Axel, searchingly.

"He can see you. He lied." Cloud stated, eyes immediately softening.

"Yeah….he is scared Cloud, and afraid of what will happen to him. If you deny who you are, you are denying Leon, and putting him at risk. Do you want that?" Axel felt bad for using Leon, but he had to make Cloud understand. He had to make sure Cloud would finally accept his fate…for Demyx's sake.

"I can't…I can't help him….I'm not strong enough…" Cloud muttered, shoulders slumping. He couldn't help anyone before, how he could he now? That is why he kept away from Leon, because he was not worthy of him. Cloud was a screw up, he could not defeat Sephiroth, and he could not help those he loved before. What if he messed up now and Leon left him, forever?

Axel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. What was it with people being low on self-esteem? Leon. Cloud. Demyx. Roxas. Sora. Him. Was it a new trend?

"Look, the past is that the past. Got it memorized?"

Cloud glanced up at Axel.

"It is not fair when you use Leon." Cloud sighed, shaking his head. Axel smirked, realizing that he had just gotten the big, cold, jerk, stupid Cloud to agree with him! He would have danced his happy dance if he had not a reputation to up hold.

………………………………………………….

Normally, the island was bright, full of light. Not now…not now….the only light left was that of the moon and the stars. All other light was gone. Every house was cold and empty.

"Riku!!" Sora cried out, frantically as he ran down the street. He looked around wildly, trying to find anyone.

"Where are you?!" Sora began running down another street, frantically. His keyblade was held tightly in his hand, ready for anything.

"Sora!" A voice called out.

"Kairi!" Sora ran towards the direction of where the voice was coming from.

"Sora!" Kairi ran over to him, wrapping her arms around him as her body shook in fright. She was scared; this was like nothing she had experienced before.

"Are you okay?" Sora looked down at her. She smiled weakly and nodded, stepping back.

"I can't find Riku." She muttered, desperately. Her eyes began tearing, fearing the worst.

"I know, me either." Sora whispered, biting his lip, not wanting to believe Riku was gone as well.

"Sora! Kairi!" Kairi and Sora looked at each other, grins on their faces before whirling around.

"RIKU!!" they called out, running over to where he was. Jumping and hugging him tightly.

"We were so scared!" Kairi babbled, burying her head on his chest.

"I'm fine. We need to get going, though." Riku looked around, scanning for a way out. He had no idea what was going on, but they needed to get out.

"Do you know what is going on?" Sora asked, worriedly. His whole family had began acting all spiteful. Every one in town had become mean and revengeful. The sky had darkened and no one noticed. The sun did not come out any more, and the more time passed, the dimmer the moon became. Soon all light would disappear.

"Yes, we need to go to Radiant Garden. We need to warn them of this." Kairi spoke up.

"Come on! We need to go!" Riku hissed, noticing shadows getting up.

"Heartless?!" Kairi panicked, stepping back.

"No, those are not heartless. No idea what they are." Sora muttered, keyblade up. He pushed Riku and Kairi back.

"To the island, we need to go. There is a portal there." Sora muttered, motioning them to get a move on. They took off, running as fast as they could.

………………………………………………….

"Hmm, do you think they believed me?"

"Yes."

"Why so sure?"

"Because I know them, you idiot."

"I love it when you talk dirty."

"The world may come to an end, and that is all you can think of?"

"Why? What better things to do then? If the world is about to end?"

"How about trying to save said world?"

"But there are heroes that are meant to do that."

"Yes, and now we'll be two of them."

"This means we are heading back to have another chat?"

"Yes, they have taken Destiny Island. Sora and then will be making their way to Radiant Garden."

"This speed won't last, though. They are just going fast trying to take us by surprise and finish it quickly. Once they realize it is not that easy, things will slow down."

"Yes, oh wise General. We have to make sure then, they realize it is not that easy. Won't we?"

"You are the scientist."

"Let's go."

"Fine, but I better be getting something for being a hero."

"You will."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

……………………………………………………………….

"Fudge! They are gaining on us!" Sora hissed, feeling his lungs begin to burn.

"Look, I can see the portal." Kairi pointed to the mass of darkness.

"Hurry!" Riku pulled at them, as he kept on running . His chest fell like it was going to explode. There was a burning sensation in his lungs and his legs were weakening. He could not stop, though. Stop could mean dead, and he was not willing to die so young. They'd manage to make it through the Kingdom Hearts, they could make it through this one.

"I can't!" Kairi wheezed, feeling her legs give out on her.

"Yes! You can!" Sora took hold of her hand and helped Riku run.

"Hurry!" a voice called out from the portal.

"Sora? What is going?!" Sora turned and noticed Selphie. Selphie was running towards them from the other direction. He noticed there was a blanket of darkness behind her.

"Selphie! Hurry!!" Sora called out, offering his hand out to her. Selphie rushed over to them.

"This world does not have much longer before it is consumed by the darkness!" the voice called out to them. Selphie reached them, latching on to Sora's hand.

"Who are you?!" Riku called out, a bit breathlessly as they came closer to the portal. The voice sounded familiar, and he was unsure why. He couldn't figure out where he'd heard that voice before.

"I'm trying to help, now come." He extended his hand to them. They had no choice but to follow. Riku jumped forward, taking his hand. The man pulled them in before the darkness could reach them. The portal vanished from Destiny Island, as the whole island became dark with no light whatsoever.

………………………………………………………………

Leon gasped, feeling a sudden pain.

……………………………………………………………….

Cloud shuddered, feeling a sudden rush.

………………………………………………………………….

To Be Continue…

………………………………………………………………..

this whole light and darkness reminds me of Yugioh…..oh well, Cloud is weird, I know…but he is weird….Leon, is of course, the caring person….but defensive….he is the light, he can't help but be nice…just like Cloud can't help but be a frking jerk! Anyways, I'm still a bit pissed off that Cloud does not try and help the restoration committee in KH, since when you ask him he is all like, I don't live here so I don't care…poof! Anyways! Luv ya and comment!


	5. The Truth

Just to want to thank those two that have reviewed! Thank you, and I'm glad it is fine for my first long KH chappy…Like I said before, NO IDEA ON OTHER PAIRINGS!! I am still unsure about what to do with the others….it is like….weird….so any suggestions people? Those of you who read this yet do not review? Oh, and thanks to you to! Even if you don't review…..

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did, but I don't!

Notes: Nothing big in this one, just a bit more on the Axel and Demyx relationship, as well as more into Leon and Cloud's oh so developing relationship!

…………………………..

The Truth

……………………………

Leon gasped, feeling like something had stung him.

"Leon?" Demyx placed a hand on Leon's arm, having felt a sensation.

"A world….a world has been lost." Leon muttered. He could feel his heart clench painfully. He couldn't think straight, and for a few seconds he caught a glimpse of sparkling blue water, palm trees, sand and a paupau fruit…..

"What do you mean?" Demyx frowned, steering Leon over to the bed, helping him seat down and calm down.

"I can feel the light disappearing. It was as if part of me was being ripped away." Leon explained. His hands were shaking and he tried hard to think on the images and place them into an answer, but he couldn't think straight.

………………………..

Cloud couldn't keep back a shudder.

"What happened?" Axel frowned, sitting up, having also felt something.

"I had a sudden rush of energy." Cloud muttered, looking down at his hands. His eyes widened as he noticed the wisps of darkness surrounding his hands. He felt energized, nothing big, but he wasn't tired any more. He felt good actually.

"It's starting." Axel muttered, looking at the wisps of darkness.

…………………………

Quistis stopped and looked around. She felt it. She couldn't help but hug her arms.

"Quistis, did you feel that?" Rinoa appeared right next to her, looking at Quistis with worried eyes. Rinoa was unsure of what was going to happen. The darkness that was taking over was making it hard for her to use her sorcery. Quistis was also finding it hard to use her Blue magic.

"A world has been lost!" Zell appeared next, light blue eyes wide with panic. He knew it was going to happen, but it was different when it was actually taking place.

"We need to do something. It will spread to other worlds." Irvine appeared next to Zell, green eyes focused on Quistis. She was their leader at the moment. She was the oldest and since they were younger she had always known what to do.

Quistis sighed and tugged on her hair. She wasn't sure of what to do. They needed to advise and tell the other worlds. Showing themselves would be against the rules, but she couldn't just stand and watch the worlds be taken over. She couldn't just stand by and watch him die….not him….

"We need to tell them. We need to go around and warn people." Quistis stated firmly. It was her decision. She was worried and doubting herself, but she had to make a choice fast, and at least the y would be helping.

"Okay, then. To the worlds it is!" Zell grinned.

"We have to be careful, this evil can dangerous to us as well." Rinoa looked at them, warningly. They all nodded, for they all felt the drain in their powers.

"Don't worry, Rin. We need to protect our charges." Irvine nodded at them. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess we will once again go out and fight." Quistis sighed.

"I just hope my baby is safe." Irvine shrugged.

"I hope we don't get all our energy sapped." Rinoa sighed.

"Well, we won't know unless we go out!" Zell smirked.

"Meet back here." Quistis barked out, before vanishing. Every one else vanished along with her.

………………………….

"We made it just in time." Hiss.

"Are you alright? Let me see your hand?" leather clad hands reached over.

"I'm fine."

"No, you are not. You really think you can lie to me?"

"Sephiroth, I'm fine." Golden eyes glanced up, glaring into turquoise eyes.

"Sure, and I'm the sugar fairy." Sephiroth sneered.

"Look, we need to take them to the others." Xehanort motioned over to the teenagers.

"Haven't we helped enough?" Sephiroth sneered.

"A world has just been taken over. The evil is worst than darkness if it can injure me like this just by gracing the skin. The light won't stand much of a chance." Xehanort glared at Sephiroth, daring him to refuse again. Sephiroth growled, but walked over and picked up the two boys. Xehanort smirked and picked up the girls. They both took of towards the Restoration Committee Headquarters.

……………………………….

Aerith sighed as she sipped some tea. Yuffie was humming while trying to fix a tower out of cards. They were waiting for Tifa to get home. It was pretty dark already. Leon and Cloud were still in their rooms. She was getting worried about those two. They liked each other, but they just did nothing about it. Cloud was his cold self, and did not change no matter how much Aerith tried to get him to talk to Leon. Leon on the other hand was being reclusive and instead of being cold he avoided Cloud.

"Jeezh! It is cold out there!" Tifa shuddered, closing the door behind her.

"You get the stuff?" Aerith stood up and grabbed the bag full of groceries.

"Yes, I got all the stuff." Tifa grinned, rubbing her arms now that she was not caring the groceries no more.

"Good! I want cake!" Yuffie grinned, looking up at them. Aerith laughed and shook her head. Suddenly, she got this feeling, this bad feeling. She frowned and looked up. Something was wrong, but she could not pinpoint what.

"Have you two, felt this feeling?" Aerith asked them, before going over to the refrigerator and putting the groceries away. She was a bit hesitant, afraid she was being paranoid.

"What feeling?" Tifa frowned, sharing a look with Yuffie. She felt something, but she was hoping it was nothing.

"Like something is wrong. Like something is going on but you don't know what it is?" Aerith turned to look at them, worriedly.

"Well, sometimes, I feel a bit anxious. Like something is coming." Tifa just shrugged, trying to act like it was nothing.

"Yes, I've gotten a feeling like something big is going to happen. I just never paid much attention." Yuffie looked at Aerith, quizzically. She did not like talking about that, serious stuff was not her forte.

"Do you think something bad is going to happen? Like heartless?"

"I don't know. I just have this bad feeling." Aerith sighed.

All of a sudden, a knock broke them out of their thoughts. Tifa frowned and opened the door. She couldn't stifle a gasp when she saw Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Kairi lying there.

Yuffie looked over, eyes widening before jumping up and rushing over to them.

"Leon! Cloud!" Tifa called out, for Cid was at the marketplace still. Aerith rushed over, hand covering her mouth and stifling her gasp.

Leon flinched but stood up and made his way out. His eyes immediately locked on the unconscious bodies.

"Sora!" Leon rushed over to them and kneeling next to Sora, checking for a pulse. He pushed back the dizzy feeling, focusing on Sora.

"What's going on?" Cloud came out of the room.

"Come, we need to get them inside and lay them to rest." Aerith whispered, afraid of waking them or was she afraid that they would not wake up. Leon nodded, taking Sora into his arms. Tifa took Kairi and Cloud took Riku up. Aerith smiled and helped take Selphie to a room.

"They have no wounds." Leon came out of his room after laying Sora down. Cloud grunted coming out of his room, having just placed Riku down. Leon was not sure what was going on, but he guessed the world taken was Sora's. Cloud glanced at Leon, noticing the worried look he would get before when Sora would take a long time coming back to Radiant Garden.

"Well, how did they get here?" Tifa frowned, coming out of the room she shared with the girls, followed by Aerith.

"Yes, someone must have brought them here." Aerith pointed out.

"We won't know until they wake up." Yuffie walked over to them, hands in her pockets.

"Hey, I'm…What's with the long faces?" Every one turned to look at Cid as he walked in.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Demyx was pacing in his room. Leon was in the house, so he was safe. He had felt a bit anxious leaving him, but he needed to find out what was going on. Except, he came here to find no one around. He was not sure where every one was at! He needed to talk to them and tell them about the lost world!! He also needed to go and find out what he needed to do and how was Leon suppose to help out? What did they mean about sacrifice? Would Leon be fine? Would Cloud be okay? What about the world's that had been taken over? Would they come back to normal in the end? He had so many questions but not enough time to research them!

"Demy?" Axel's voice broke him from his thoughts. Axel was standing there, on the door way, looking at him.

"No one is here!" Demyx hissed, hands shaking. He was scared, annoyed, angry, confused! He was so unsure of what he needed to do, of what he should be doing. He did not want to make a mistake.

"Demy, come on. You have to calm down." Axel walked over and held Demyx's hands, trying to keep them from shaking. He was also worried, but he could not let Demyx see that.

"How can I calm down?! A world has already been taken over!" Demyx snapped, pulling away from Axel.

"But we can't help out if we start freaking out, so calm down." Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders and pulled him to his chest.

"I know…it's just….what can we do?" Demyx closed his eyes and leaned against Axel. It felt nice, to be held by him. He felt safe and secure, but he knew that it wouldn't last.

"Cloud, has began to accept, after taking out the Leon card." Axel sighed, running his hands down Demyx's back, soothingly.

"Leon is willing to tell every one and take things into the open. I just don't know when." Demyx sighed as well, melting into the embrace.

"Well, well. Number 8 and Number 9 all cuddled up. I always knew there was something between you two." A smooth voice broke in. Axel whirled, pulling Demyx behind him and a fireball in his hands. It was a reflex he had not lost since his nobody days.

"Xenmas?" he gasped. Demyx's eyes widened. They had pondered the idea that the others could be around as well, but they had never seen signs of them. Before long, they decided that they were probably the only ones.

"No, not Xenmas. The name is Xehanort." Xehanort's golden eyes twinkled.

"What? How?" Axel looked at him, dumbfounded. He was still unsure on how he, himself, got there.

"Well, I was the last to die, so you haven't seen me around because they did not want the same thing that happened with you two happen with me. The rest are too busy going around worlds and warning them." Xehanort shrugged, not really caring much about them.

"What do you want?" Axel frowned, arms still wrapped protectively around Demyx.

"Destiny Island has been taken. This evil can easily harm us." Xehanort frowned, looking down at his right arm. He stretched it, before racing it up and showing his bandages.

"As long as it's a small grace, you'll be able to heal. If you get caught, though, you may vanish forever." Xehanort warned them, before turning around.

"You will be needed soon, down below. Explanations will be needed. It will probably speed up the believing process if you two are there." Xehanort began walking away.

"Wait!" Demyx called out, running after him.

"Hmm?" Xehanort just stopped, but did not turn to look at him.

"What do you know of what's going on?"

"This being is trying to finish things with one blow, which is why everything is moving faster then at first thought. If every one survives the first wave, things will slow down….a bit…." Xehanort then walked off.

"If he is here, then the others should be around as well, right?" Demyx asked as Axel walked up to stand next to him.

"May be, we'll see them someday later on." Axel shrugged.

"If, there is a later on." Demyx sighed. Things just got better and better. There was no telling what would happen next. He never thought he would be seeing his superior ever again, but there he was, alive….well, he was an angel….not exactly alive….

………………………………………………………….

Leon sighed as he turned to his side. He groaned, pulling his pillow on top of his head, trying to muffle Cid's snoring. Who decided that Cid would get the sofa any who? Something about him being forty something and having a weak back. Leon snorted at that. Please, Cid acted like he was twenty most of the time, he only acted old when it was convenient. Ouch! Leon pulled the pillow from his face and turned his head to glare at the offending object that had poked him. He couldn't help but blush as he realized it was Cloud. They had moved the coffee table aside, so Leon and Cloud shared the floor. Cloud looked so peaceful. He looked like an angel, with his blond locks falling on his face. He has a soft smile on his lips, unlike when he was awake with a frown all the time, or a scowl, or he was saying some derogative stuff to him escalating into a big huge fight.

May be Leon was falling for the melancholic blond. Sure, may be he had already fallen for the blond. He was a jerk, a cold hearted jerk that made Leon look like the sugar plump fairy, but he was handsome and he had his moments. Of course, Leon knew he did not make things easier with the whole fighting and snapping and just plain out avoiding Cloud, but its not like Cloud would ever see him as boy friend material…or just as friend material actually.

Leon flinched as he felt pain once again. He glared at Cloud and he could almost swear that Cloud was doing it on purpose. Leon sighed and shook his head. Apparently, the floor was too small for Cloud. Cloud was pressed up close to Leon, and Leon was already pinned up to the sofa and had no more space to move. Cloud just kept on inching forward and his elbows would hit Leon when he moved. Leon glared at the offending blond, but he didn't want to wake him up. Leon reached over and straightened Cloud's arm, slowly. Cloud was still sleeping peacefully. Leon placed Cloud's arm down, before resting his head on said arm. He laid still for a few minutes, but Cloud did not wake up. Leon sighed in relief, allowing his eyes to close as sleep finally took over lulled by Cloud's warmth.

………………………………………………………….

Sora groaned, turning to his side, burrowing his head on the soft pillow….pillow?!

Sora bolted up from the bed and looked around. How did he get there? Where was he? It wasn't until he noticed the gunblade resting against the wall, that he realized where he was. There was only one person who had that blade. Leon! Sora grinned, but then frowned because it still did not answer how did he get there? Sora looked over at the door as he heard footsteps. The door opened to reveal silver hair falling over green eyes.

"Riku!" Sora grinned, before putting his hands on top of his mouth, remembering to keep his voice down.

"There you are. I figured we were here after seeing all the wolves in Cloud's room." Riku grinned, walking over to seat on the bed.

"The girls?" Sora asked.

"They are still sleeping." Riku sighed, laying back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Riku, how did we get here?" Sora frowned, not remembering at all.

"I've been thinking about it….I don't know…..I remember the guy in black….and his voice….and I think…."

"What is it, Riku?" Sora frowned, believing he was not going to like the answer.

"It sounded like Ansem….Xenmas…..Xehanort….whatever he goes by…." Sora gasped at that.

"But he is dead!" Sora frowned, eyes looking around the room apprehensively.

"I know….but who else has that voice?" Riku sighed.

"I don't know…….I don't know…." Sora muttered.

……………………………………………………….

"You think we should wake them before every one else comes down and sees them?"

"Nah, it will be funner to have every one see them."

"You are mean." Demyx shook his head, arm laced around Axel's. Axel shrugged, but the smirk never left his face. He was leaning on the wall, hands stuck in his pant pockets. He was still a bit mad at Cloud, and well, he could not pass a good opportunity to cause him hell. Demyx on the other hand cared about Leon and did not want to embarrass him, but he did agree that sometimes Leon needed to relax, so he just lean on Axel's shoulder and looked on.

"Here they come." Axel grinned as the sound of giggling and footsteps reached their ears.

"How you two sleep?" Aerith asked Kairi and Selphie. Kairi had changed into a red skirt with a pink top that Aerith had let her borrow. Selphie was on the other hand wearing yellow shorts with a yellow top that Yuffie had let her borrow. Obviously, one could who resembled who there. Yuffie and Selphie hit it off and Kairi of course, talked to Aerith more, the whole princess deal.

"Fine, just fine." Kairi grinned as they made their way down the stairs.

"When you guys find the house?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Oh, Leon found it. We all pitched in and bought it. It's close to the market place." Tifa grinned as they walked down to the living room, immediately stopping in their tracks. Cid was sleeping, of course, on the couch. The big tattoo that said Vincent was no surprise to any of them, may be Selphie, but what was surprising, were the two boys on the floor.

Leon's head was resting on the crook of Cloud's neck. Cloud's arm was wrapped around Leon's waist. They were sleeping, peacefully. They both soft smiles playing on their lips.

"You think we should wake them?" Yuffie giggled, taking out her camera and snapping pictures. Tifa took out her cell phone and snapped some pictures as well. She could send them to Cloud, she bet he would love her for it.

More steps were heard as Sora and Riku made their way down. Sora was wearing blue pants with a blue shirt, having taken the liberty of going through Leon's wardrobe. Riku on the other hand was wearing all black, since Cloud did not have much variety in color.

"What's going on?" Sora frowned, but was immediately shushed by the girls. They pointed to the floor.

"I did not know they were going out!" Riku muttered, shocked at seeing Leon and Cloud so intimate, especially Cloud. Leon was always fretting over Sora, so it was normal to see him all human but Cloud? He was the human glacier, just he would never say that to Cloud because he valued his life too much.

"Yeah, Leon never told me. I thought he would of told me." Sora pouted.

"Would you guys stop the talking?" Cid slurred, sitting up a bit groggily. Every body just kept still, looking at Leon and Cloud who had yet to wake up. Cid frowned and raised an eyebrow, before looking down. He rolled his eyes, before stretching his arms and neck.

"Leon! Cloud! Stop your cuddling and wake your asses up!" Cid snapped. Every gasped, shocked that Cid would disturb such peaceful picture.

"Go to hell." Cloud grumbled, eyes opening up to glare at Cid. He was way to comfortable, and it had been so long since he'd slept so peacefully.

"You wish." Cid sneered, reaching over and grabbing his shirt.

"It is a bit too early to be awake! I do not want to deal with world wide destruction right now." Leon groaned, nuzzling into Cloud's chest, unaware of what he was doing. Cloud was smirking smugly, arm tightening around Leon's waist.

"Are you two wearing pants?" Yuffie piped up.

"What?!" Leon sat up immediately and looked around, before looking down. He looked down into Cloud's eyes and immediately froze. His face became bright red as he snapped out of it and immediately stood up. This answered Yuffie, because he was wearing pants, not his normal leather but pants nonetheless. Cloud sat up and glared at Yuffie who ruined everything.

"Come on Cloud, every one is already awake." Leon muttered, beginning to fold his blankets, not looking at Cloud, afraid of what it was he would see.

"I hate mornings. It's barely what, noon?" Cloud sighed, standing up as well, picking the blankets up. He grabbed them and just rolled them up.

"Don't just pick them up. Fold them." Leon snapped at Cloud, taking them from him.

"Fold them?" Cloud looked at Leon like he was crazy.

"Yes, we don't have a lot of space to just shove blankets into place. Especially now with four extra people!" Leon huffed, taking the blankets and putting them away.

"Now that we are all awake. We need to tell you guys something…." Sora walked over and sat down on the sofa.

"The person who brought us here…." Riku hesitated and looked at Sora.

"It was Ansem….Xenmas….Xehanort….whatever he goes by this time.…"

…………………….

To Be Continue…

………………….

Well, what you people think? Review please! Tell me what you think! Kay? Luv ya all!


	6. The Revelation

Here is another chapter! Yay! Everything gets out in the open!! Well….almost everything….

Also! Thank you to all those who have reviewed!! makes me happy about writing this! Soooo glad every one has enjoyed it so far! hope it does not get bad! since i'm still unsure of other pairings and just where i'll be going with this, since this is like my first long chappy KH one...so yeah...well, enjoy!!

Warning: just a bit of language stuff….nothing big but I still got to warn ya just to kep my hide safe….

…………………..

The Revelation

……………………

"The person who brought us here…." Riku hesitated and looked at Sora, unsure if he should continue or not.

"It was Ansem….Xenmas….Xehanort….whatever he goes by this time.…" Sora finished for Riku. This news made everybody stop in his or her tracks. The temperature of the room seem to drop, a sudden chilliness hit everyone.

"But how?"

"What happened?"

"Are you four okay?"

The questions just kept bombarding them.

"Yes, we are fine. And we are not sure what happened…." Sora looked at the others for any help. He was kind of confused about what he had seen in Destiny Island.

"People began changing. It was like they went out and strived to be spiteful." Kairi explained. She remembered how every one would be so mean and evil. They would push each other and strive to make the lives of each other a living hell.

"Yes, and then the sky became darker and darker. The lights began to dwindle and no one noticed! Until yesterday, when this shadows….this veil of darkness began engulfing the whole island!" Selphie cried out. Leon looked at her for a few seconds, before shaking his head. She reminded him of someone, but she couldn't she? She was so young, though, younger than he remembered…..

"We started running to a portal that had been kept open, and that is where the guy was, motioning us to hurry up. He helped us through it and I believe it was him who brought us here." Riku finished, hand running through his silvery hair.

The grown ups just stared at them, trying to process what had just been said. They couldn't believe what was being said. They had just finished the whole Kingdom Hearts deal, and now this?

Demyx and Axel looked at each other, frowning. Xehanort had saved them, that was obvious. He was also planning something, but what?

"Look, you four need to eat something." Aerith broke the silence, feeling like they needed some kind of break. Besides, the poor teens would probably want some time of distraction. She stood up and ushered them to the dining table. Sora hesitated and looked at Leon, unsure of what he should do. Leon motioned with his head towards the dining table. Sora nodded and followed Aerith.

"What are we going to do?" Tifa frowned, shooting a glance at the four kids eating and laughing, trying their best to forget for the time being.

"If Xehanort is back, then we have a lot of trouble." Cid grunted, toothpick bobbing up and down.

"But what is this darkness? This veil? What could it possibly be?" Aerith sat back down next to Tifa. Leon and Cloud just stayed quiet. They both knew what was going on, but how to explain it? How to break it to them? It was not going to be easy.

"Pssh, now could be your chance Leon." Demyx hissed, walking over to him.

"Cloud, come on. You can see something has to be done." Axel nudged Cloud.

"I think I know what is going on….." Leon spoke up, not looking up at them. His eyes were focused solely on his hands, and nowhere else.

"Leon?" Cloud looked at Leon, a frown adorning his face like always. He had not expected Leon to be the one bringing it up.

"It's—" Leon stopped, letting a hiss out as he grabbed his chest. A sudden pain hit him. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to let the sudden pain pass.

"Leon!" Sora was out of the chair and by Leon's side in a flash and so was Demyx. Cloud was sitting next to him, so he had been the first one to hold on to his arm and keep him upright.

"He's calling." Leon hissed, turning to look at Demyx. Demyx understood and helped Leon up. Cloud could see Demyx now, his dark blond hair and light blue eyes. Nobody else could, so they looked confused at Leon, who was looking at empty space.

"Leon?" Aerith walked over to him, worriedly. She couldn't help but worry. Leon had been acting stranger than usual. She knew he was keeping something from her, but she trusted him to tell her when ready. Cloud was standing up, close to Leon in case he needed any help.

"It's…" But once again, Leon hissed before he growled, storming into his room and grabbing his gunblade. Cloud reached over and grabbed First Tsurugi. Every body got up, and into a fighting stance, ready for Leon's orders. Leon could feel the stinging increase and it was pissing him off. He'd heard the first time. He stormed out, not saying anything and too angry to really care. Demyx shook his head and strolled next to Leon. Cloud was a few passes behind him with Axel hovering next to him.

……………………………………………………..

"Kitty cat! Took you long enough!" Sephiroth smirked, turning around to look at Leon as he stepped onto the Dark Depths Cliff.

"What do you want?" Leon snarled. "And stop with the darkness, asshole. I'm here now." Leon snapped, clearly pissed off. Sephiroth had been sending darkness directly at Leon, causing the stinging Leon felt. It was rather painful, Sephiroth knew that, but he could not help being his self and sending another wave of darkness.

"I suggest you get it over with, Sephiroth." Cloud sneered, stepping and sucking up the darkness before it reached Leon. Leon looked at Cloud surprised, the smallest and barely noticeable blush stained his cheeks.

"Aww, its fun seeing you all riled up Cloud." Sephiroth smirked, hands crossed in front of his chest. How he loved playing with all of them.

"Sephiroth, stop playing." A figure emerged out of thin air, and stepped right next to Sephiroth. Sephiroth rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Xehanort!" Demyx also made himself appear in flesh, right next to Leon. He knew Xehanort was planning something, but he was still unsure of what exactly was going on.

"We can't, not until every one else gets here. Besides, its so fun to rile Cloud up and you can't tell me Leon does not look edible all angry." Sephiroth smirked. Xehanort just shook his head in amusement.

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud snarled, patience about ready to break.

"Awww, the poor wolfie jealous that someone is looking at his kitty?" Sephiroth asked in that tone of voice that infuriated Cloud even more. Xehanort actually chuckled at that, placing a hand on Sephiroth's arm in a calming gesture.

"Cloud, down boy." Axel made himself corporeal, next to Demyx.

"What's going on here?!" Tifa huffed, as she stepped up noticing the new blond, red head and silver haired man.

"Sephiroth!" Aerith gasped as she caught up to Tifa.

"Xehanort!" Riku tensed up, immediately noticing on the two silver heads.

"Axel? Demyx?" Sora looked at the blond and red head. He remembered them! How could he not! But, they were gone….he'd was sure of it….

"What's going on here?" Cid grunted, clearly annoyed at every thing that was going on.

"Well, I am here to explain what is going on. Oh, and you four are welcome." Sephiroth sneered, glaring over at Riku, who was staring at him and Xehanort.

"You! You brought us over to the house." Kairi gasped as it finally clicked.

"Xehanort here forced me, so don't get too happy." Sephiroth hissed, clearly not enjoying them being alive.

"Sephiroth, stop the taunting and get into the explaining." Xehanort glared at him, squeezing his arm warningly.

"I think you have a soft spot for them kids, too much fighting after them." Sephiroth scoffed, shooting hateful glances at them

"So, you tend to have a soft spot for Cloud and his boyfriend…what does that have to do with anything? Now tell them why we are here for." Xehanort dared him to contradict him.

"You see, there is this prophecy. I think I forgot how it goes….hmm Light is nothing without Darkness. Darkness cannot exist without Light…." Sephiroth looked at Leon, daringly, knowing full well that Leon knew the prophecy.

"When hearts have all been reunited, Evil will spread through the universe. Help will rain from the heavens, friends will get together and fight. Only one, will be able to stop it." Leon spoke up, eyes glazing over as he remembered his past.

"The light bearer shall surface and only his sacrifice will destroy the evil spreading.

The world will know him by an insignia he'll have. Yet, he will not be alone. The Bearer of Darkness will surface as well, and protect the light, for without one, the other won't survive. His insignia will match the bearer of light's. Darkness will safe the light as the light will safe the darkness." Leon finished, Cloud's hand was on his arm, for support.

……………………………………………

"_Squall, what are you doing?" a cheery voice resounded through the library. Gray eyes looked up from the book they were focused on. _

"_My baby boy, what are you reading?" emerald eyes twinkled as the raven haired man sat down on a chair, picking the brown haired boy up and sitting him on his lap._

"_Just reding. Ya know there a profeci?" Squall looked up at his father, eyes twinkling with amazement. _

"_Oh, a prophecy?" Laguna smiled, looking down at the book Squall was reading._

"_What does it say?" He inquired._

"_Ohh, it talks about darcness and lite! How a ero is going to ow up and save the world!" Squall said, tone full of amazement. _

"_Ohh, I know that one." Laguna kissed Squall on his forehead._

"_But I feel bad for the hero, having to safe the world." Laguna ran a hand through Squall's hair. _

"_But he a hero! Daddy! Wouldn't he be appy?" Squall frowned, looking at Laguna with confusion. _

"_My little one, you'll understand when you grow older."_

"_I want to be a hero, daddy!" Squall placed the book on the table, jumping off his dad's lap to stand on his feet. _

"_No, you don't. Trust me, Squall, you'll understand when you are older." Laguna smiled sadly as he looked at Squall._

"_What's wrong daddy?" Squall pouted, resting his head on Laguna's lap. _

"_Nothing, I just don't want you to ever change." Laguna sighed, petting Squall's hair. _

"_Why would I? Daddy?"_

"_No reason, baby. Just, don't grow up too quick." _

_Squall nodded, smiling sweetly up at Laguna and Laguna couldn't help but smile back._

……………………………………………………

Lionheart fell down to the ground as Leon's grasp on it lessened.

"Why yes, couldn't have said it better my self." Sephiroth smirked, clearly enjoying causing pain.

"Shove it, Sephiroth." Demyx hissed, before placing a hand on Leon's arm, comfortingly.

"Show us, Leon. Unless it is in your ass, but I always did want to have a look." Sephiroth grinned mischievously.

"I'm going to maim you." Cloud growled, ready to kill that stupid silvered haired bastard. Leon sighed and took of his jacket, giving it to Demyx before reaching to take of his shirt.

"Oh well, apparently Cloud is the only one allowed to look at his ass." Sephiroth shrugged.

"I swear, if you don't shut up." Cloud snarled, hands tightening around his sword.

Leon shuddered as the cold air hit his chest. Cloud's eyes immediately noticed the mark, as well as the nice formed chest and stomach.

"I do believe my birthmark is supposed to be in a shape of the yin and yang symbol." Leon shrugged, pointing a mark on his shoulder blade. Every body looked and yes, there was a yin and yang symbol.

………………………………………………………

"_Dad! Look what I found! I have mark on my shoulder!" Squall grinned, running out of his room and into Laguna's legs. He squeaked and looked up into Laguna's smiling face. _

"_What is it Squall?" Laguna bent down to be with eye level with Squall. _

"_I found a mark like the one in the book." Squall squealed, turning around and pointing to the yin and yang mark. Laguna paled._

"_Yes, Squall, I've known that. I did bathe you, remember?" Laguna sighed, running a finger over the mark. Squall giggled feeling a tickling sensation._

………………………………………………………….

"What does this mean?" Aerith looked at Leon confused. Leon was the light bearer? She'd read a book about it, about some prophecy. It had been in her ancient language, so it had been a bit longer and with more information than the translated version. She did not think she would ever live to witness that prophecy though.

"He means this." Xehanort threw a book at her. Aerith caught and opened it. It was a history book and it described the prophecy.

"Axel, Demyx, Xehanort? You three should be dead." Sora frowned, looking at them, confused. It was eating him up, seeing them there. It also brought some feelings up, making him feel fuzzy and really, really confused.

"We are." Demyx sighed, light blue wings sprouted from his back. Red wings sprouted from Axel's back and royal violet wings sprouted from Xehanort's back. Every body looked in awe at them. They were still not use to Cloud's and Sephiroth's, and seeing the new wings, it just shocked them.

"You are angels!?" Yuffie squeaked, eyes focused on those beautiful wings.

"Yes, we are. We are here to help out with the incoming evil." Xehanort shrugged, wings folding behind him, before slowly vanishing.

"But I don't understand. Leon is the light bearer then?" Kairi piped up, face crunched up in confusion as she tried to put the whole story together.

"He is the one who can destroy the evil. He is our only hope." Sephiroth sneered, clearly not happy with the fact that the fate of the world rests in Leon's hands. Leon just placed his shirt and jacket back on. Cloud did not speak, he just kept his worried eyes trained on Leon.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Aerith read the passage over and looked at Leon, hurt shining in her eyes. She hoped he would have told her something so important.

"I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want anything to do with that stupid prophecy." Leon snapped, bending down to pick up his gunblade. All of the sudden, a dizzy spell hit him. He swayed but Cloud caught him.

"Leon?!"

"Another….has been lost…" Leon muttered, before he went limp in Cloud's arms.

"We should get him back home." Aerith placed her hand on Leon's forehead.

Cloud nodded, lifting Leon into his arms and walking back home. Demyx picked up the gunblade and followed. Axel just strolled next to them, hands in his pockets. Sephiroth and Xehanort vanished, appearing at the house. The rest walked in silence behind Cloud.

……………………………………………………………

"We want explanations. We want them now." Tifa snarled, leaning against the wall, glaring at the new comers.

"My name is Demyx and I am Leon's guardian angel." Demyx shrugged, leaning back against the sofa. Sephiroth and Xehanort were standing behind the sofa while Axel sat next to him.

"Leon is the light bearer. Don't hold it against him. He's been very troubled, this prophecy deal is not easy on him." Demyx spoke softly, glancing over at Leon's room.

"I'm Xehanort, you all know me of course. After I died, thanks to Sora again, I became Sephiroth's guardian angel. That is the only reason he is helping out is because of me. If the world is taken over, he won't exist either." Xehanort smirked.

"Yes, so don't get ideas. I'm just helping until this evil is gone." Sephiroth sneered.

"What about you Axel?" Sora looked at Axel, confused, getting mixed emotions.

Axel glanced at Cloud, unsure of what he should say.

"Oh please, the reason I have Xehanort is because I have a bit of Cloud. Axel there is Cloud's guardian angel." Sephiroth snapped annoyed.

"Why thank you Sephiroth, I couldn't have said it better myself." Axel said sarcastically.

"But, I don't get it, why is Cloud important?" Selphie spoke up.

"He, my darling, is the bearer of Darkness!" Axel shrugged.

Every body turned to look at Cloud.

"Don't expect me to take of my shirt as well." Cloud growled.

………………

To be Continue

……………….

Okay, so I enjoyed that last line a little too much!! So sue me!! but not really, because I got no money!! anyways! Come on, who does not want to see Leon without his shirt? Oh and Sephiroth, I always saw as the mocking type….but anyways…luv ya all!


	7. Finding Help

Another chappy….another chappy! Glad people like this! May be, can you guys review! Because I'm kind of stuck and reviews inspired me! So please review! Thank ya! Luv ya!

……………………..

Disclaimer: do not KH, or FFs!!

Summary: well, Demyx researches, thinks, remembers and makes up his mind about something!

Notes: I love laguna, he is cute, even when he is old, he is cute!

…………….

Finding Help

……………………_…Dream_...

"_Daddy?"_

"_Hey, my boy. You've grown up." Squall swirled around, meeting Laguna's smiling face. His emerald eyes sparkled and his long black hair fell around his shoulders. He looked just like how Squall remembered him. _

"_Laguna?" Squall muttered._

"_Squall Leonheart, I'm proud of you." Laguna reached over and touched Leon's cheek. _

"_Father?" Leon looked so confused, Laguna couldn't help but pull him into his arms. _

"_I'm here. I'm always here. I know you are scared, but it is up to you now." Laguna pulled back and smiled at Leon._

_"Father, I'm sorry. I couldn't safe you." Squall muttered, looking down just like when he was a kid._

_"__There is nothing to be sorry about. What happened, happened. I love you. Now you have to go, your boyfriend is waiting." Laguna grinned. _

"_Father! He is not my boyfriend!" Leon hissed, feeling his face heat up. _

"_Not now, but he will." Laguna winked at him._

"_What?" Squall spluttered, but it was too late. Laguna was already fading._

………………………………………………………

Leon groaned, slowly sitting up. He looked around and noticed every thing was dark. The moon was shining down from the window, lighting half of the room. He frowned and set out of his room. He set out into the hall, and began looking into the rooms, checking that every one was well. The girls were sleeping in their room. Cid was sharing a room with Cloud, and this time he got the floor to Leon's amusement. Sephiroth and Xehanort were in Cid's room, and they were sure cuddled up. Leon smiled at that. The feelings they had boosted his energy a bit. He knew Xehanort was not sleeping, just meditating. It was good that Sephiroth was half angel, which meant he did not need as much sleep as normal people. Leon wondered if that was the reason why Cloud did not sleep a lot. He shook his head and made his way to the living room.

"We are going to need more help." Demyx sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It took us about five hours to explain the whole deal and to get them to believe us. I think they just wanted to see Cloud naked." Axel groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, tiredly.

"Well, at least they all noticed the mark on his shoulder and believed us. But we are still going to need more help." Demyx frowned, thinking of the people they had with them.

"We have the girls." Axel added in, eyes closing as he relaxed against the sofa.

"Who can get seriously injured." Demyx pointed out, sitting down next to Axel.

"Just don't say that in front of them. Please. They might beat you up." Axel snickered, knowing full well that the girls were a force to be messed with.

"Hmm….I just don't want Leon getting hurt." Demyx leaned on Axel's shoulders.

"He won't. Sora is here, he is the keyblade master." Axel shrugged.

"He is not Roxas." Demyx muttered quietly, already hating himself for blurting out that statement.

"I know that." Axel snapped, whole body tensing, the room becoming uncomfortable.

"Just making sure." Demyx shrugged, sitting back up and looking away from Axel.

"Look, Demyx, I…"

"Leon, what are you doing up?" Demyx stood up and moved away from Axel. Axel let out an annoyed huff, annoyed at Demyx. He had been close to telling Demyx the truth. Axel had noticed he was being avoided, he just was not sure why.

"Sorry, I did not mean to disrupt your lover's spat. How long have I been out?" Leon asked, shooting a look at Axel, before looking back at Demyx. He could see what was going on, and he really hoped the two of them got over themselves and just tell each other. It looked like it was going to take some time, though, unless some drastic measures were taken.

"A few hours." Demyx shrugged.

"They know now." Leon sighed.

"Yeah, don't worry. They don't hate you from keeping it from them. I think seeing you shirtless mollified the girls." Demyx grinned cheekily.

"Cloud?" Leon asked, hesitant.

"Well, he's decided to believe in the whole prophecy. He is the bearer of Darkness." Axel informed him.

"I kind of sensed that, with him being able to see Axel and all." Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"He likes you." Axel states bluntly, getting a glare from Demyx. Demyx raised his hands up in the air in a giving up gesture.

"What?" Leon looked at Axel, startled. He did not just hear that, did he? Cloud couldn't possibly? Could he? No, he only had eyes for Aerith…yet he had been very attentive to him as of late….

"He likes you, got it memorized?" Axel drawled, getting tired of the two chosen ones dancing around each other. Demyx wanted to strangle Axel sometimes, no matter how much he liked the red head. He knew Axel meant well, but still…..

"I'm going back to sleep." Leon muttered, turning around and walking back to his room. It was still too early for him to be dealing with stuff. Demyx shook his head, looking sadly at Leon.

"He likes him as well."

"They are too stubborn." Axel huffed, annoyed.

"No…they are afraid….afraid of loosing the other…." Demyx chewed on his bottom lip, worriedly.

"You stay, and keep an eye on them for me, alright?" Demyx turned to look at Axel.

"Where you going?" Axel frowned, not liking the idea of Demyx just going off on his own.

"Research, I'll be fine." Demyx walked over and kissed Axel on the cheek, before vanishing. Axel blinked and just stood there, touching his cheek. Did he just kiss him? Did it mean he felt something for Axel? Could he?

……………………………………………………

Demyx appeared in his room and began searching around. He'd remember getting a book out of the library. Wait a sec! He'd probably placed it back. Demyx sighed and took out of his room and towards the library.

The castle was huge, filled with so many rooms. Demyx couldn't help but feel intimidated by the immense size of the castle, especially when he was all by himself.

"Where is that book!" Demyx stormed into the library and began searching. He'd remember reading about how two minds could be separated. If he could find the book, he might be able to bring another keyblade master. That was if he found the book, which was nowhere to be found.

"There you are!" Demyx snatched the book up from a pile of books.

Axel would be thrilled if he managed it. He knew he will, and that made his heart ache. He wanted to make him happy…..but….he knew he would probably loose his chance with him….

…………………………………………………….

"_Axel! I'm trying to read!" Demyx groaned as he looked up from the bench he was sitting on. Axel was training and Demyx was there to keep him company. Which went against what Quistis said, but when had they ever followed orders?_

"_So, I'm trying to train! Now come on! Help me out!" Axel smirked. _

"_No, Axel." Demyx scoffed._

"_Afraid I'll beat just like when we were in the Organization?" Axel teased. Demyx huffed and stood up, slamming the book shut and walking down to the arena._

"_You are on!" Demyx huffed, getting in a defensive stance. Axel grinned, stretching his arms out calling his chakrams. In a matter of seconds, the two were just two blurry blobs moving about the arena. Demyx ended up tripping and on his back. Axel was going to char him but he rolled over, calling forth a stream of water, catching Axel off guard. Demyx stood up and grinned, before tackling and wrestling with Axel. In a matter of minutes, Demyx had Axel pinned to the floor._

"_Well, you are learning fast Axel." Demyx chirped. Axel huffed but broke out into laughter a few seconds later. Demyx glowered, feeling his heart soar as Axel laughed._

……………………………………………………….

Demyx sat down and began flipping through pages, eyes skimming every page.

He was not sure what Axel thought of him now. Back in the organization, all Axel had time for was Roxas. Sure they'd spent time, but Roxas was always there and only in rare occasions were the two by themselves. Now, Demyx spent most of his time with Leon. He knew it was his fault, he was the one avoiding Axel but he was scared of his feelings. He was afraid of being rejected. They were angels, they had an eternity together, which meant he would have to face an eternity of rejection! Demyx groaned and dropped his head on top of the book, barely feeling the pain from it.

……………………………………………………………

"_Hey! Demyx! Are we allowed to spy on other people that are not our charges?" Axel popped up next to him._

"_No, actually. You are not allowed. Most of the time you should be with your charge, since they are your responsibility. However, you may come here from time to time, like I do." Demyx shrugged, not once looking up from his notes._

"Oh….so I wouldn't be able to check up on…..another person….." Axel sighed.

"_Well, may be if you don't take a lot of time, you could." Demyx spoke up, feeling bad hearing the sad tone Axel used._

"_What are you writing anyways?" Axel looked down at the notebook, trying to change the subject._

"_Notes." Demyx shrugged. _

"_For what?" Axel frowned, leaning over Demyx shoulder to look at the notes. Demyx froze, feeling his breath hitch. He could feel Axel breathing on his neck._

"_Well, just notes to help me figure my charge out. He is a hard one to look after, but egghh." Demyx explained, trying to slow his heart to a normal pace. _

"_Oh, sounds boring. Come play with me!" Axel stood up and pulled Demyx along. Demyx groaned, knowing that playing to Axel actually meant fighting. However, he found himself unable to say no._

………………………………………………………………

Demyx smirked, finally finding the chapter he needed. After reading it over, Demyx couldn't stop himself from chewing on his lips, worriedly.

"High Class Magic?" Demyx ran a hand through his hair. That meant the spell used a lot of energy, energy that Demyx might not have. Demyx knew that to use up all of your energy would lead to nothingness, meaning he would disappear forever. He bit the inside of his cheek. He understood and knew now how to do it, but was it worth it? Leon was his responsibility, he needed as much as he could get. There was no way he was going to let Leon get hurt. He needed as much protection as possible; however, Demyx was supposed to stick with Leon, if he left Leon will be alone. Then again, he had Cloud now and Axel was strong, he could manage for him……right? He felt guilty though, at the fact that it hurt him more to think about Axel. He was suppose to solely think about his charge, about Leon….but he couldn't help worry about Axel.

………………………………………………………………..

"_Axel!" Demyx whined as he found himself being dragged to the arena. _

"_Why don't you ever get one of the others to train?" Demyx huffed. _

"_Because I don't want to train with them, duh! Besides! I'm about to be done with my training! Got to see how good I got!" Axel smirked, pulling Demyx into the arena and closing the door behind them._

"_You just want to be able to kick my ass again." Demyx sighed, going to the other side and getting into his stance. Axel just shrugged before rushing towards Demyx. _

_Demyx moved back and tried his best but he was tired and besides, Axel had always been the better fighter. The only relief he got, was that he actually put up a fight and was not taken down easily. Of course, in the end he still ended on his back with sharp steel pressed against his neck. _

"_Tata! I beat you!" Axel grinned, chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Demyx realized that they still breathed, even though they did not need to exactly. He never thought about it, but it could be so their charges did not feel weird. _

"_Yes, but not as easily as you use to." Demyx smirked. _

"_This means I'm ready to go out!" Axel cheered, having gotten tired of just staying in the castle. _

"_Yeah, you can finally meet your charge and check up on old friends." Demyx smiled, pushing Axel off. _

"_Yeah….does that mean I won't see you?" Axel asked, and Demyx heard the strain in his voice._

"_I think you will, if what I think is true." Demyx grinned, getting up and dusting his pants. There was a reason he disliked white. However, it did wonder for his complexion or so he was told. _

"_But I have to get going Axel. Oh, we are not allowed to show ourselves. You may check up on him, but remember that." Demyx smiled sadly, placing a hand on Axel's cheek, before vanishing. _

……………………………………………………………..

Demyx frowned and slammed the book shut up, annoyed. He pushed back from the table and strolled out of the library. He knew what he needed to do. Was he doing it?

He couldn't help but think of Leon, pained, Axel, pained. If he did not do this, and the world ended, it would be his fault….wouldn't it?

Demyx smiled sadly down at his hands…..before vanishing and appearing next to Sora. He gently picked him up before vanishing and appearing next to Kairi. He used his powers and levitated Kairi, before vanishing right as Axel poked his head in. Axel's eyes widened but Demyx had already vanished.

"What the?!" Axel rushed to Leon's room.

"Leon! Get up!" He barked.

"Axel, just cause you are my angel's boyfriend don't mean I won't hurt you." Leon growled, but turned around and looked at him.

"One, I'm dead so hah! Two, Demyx kidnapped Sora and Kairi! You know why?"

Leon immediately sat up, throwing the covers off of him.

"I'm guessing you don't?" Axel drawled.

"We have to find them and no, I have no idea where he could be." Leon huffed, but everything else was stopped when a scream echoed in the girl's room.

"What happened?" Leon barged in, followed by the others.

"Kairi! She's gone! She's gone!" Selphie cried out, fearfully.

"I think I know where she is at." Xehanort frowned.

"Oh? Where?" Axel snapped.

"Crystal Fissure."

……………………….

Well, there it is! How is it so far? Good? hope so! We all can't wait for more! And do you guys know how hard it is to find the name of the places? Especially when my brother is the one with the game? Tsk tsk! So, our poor Demyx is all depressed. Do you think he'll survive? Wouldn't that be mean, killing him again? Anyways! Review and tell me what ya think! Luv ya!


	8. Two Halves of a Whole

Well, I know this all sucks, but I really am trying my best! But school is such a bummer! I haven't found much time to work on my stories! And my song collection is suffering greatly!! TT anyways! here is another chapter! Don't know when I'll be posting again….sigh….bear with me, kay? Its kind of hectic for me! Well, thank you! Love ya and review! It helps inspire me!

Thanks to all those whose reviewed and read this and have it in their alert and favorites! Much thank you!!

………………………

Summary: Demyx plans something and ends up needing to be saved. Axel panics. Leon helps. The others are confused. Roxas and Namine are thrown in just for kicks!

……………….

Two Halves of a Whole

……………………….

"_Roxas?"_

"_Hey, Sora…."_

"_What's going on?"_

"_We'll be separated soon."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Chuckle._

"_You'll see, Sora. We'll see each other real soon."_

"_Huh?"_

…………………………………………..

"_Namine!"_

"_Kairi, hello."_

"_How can I see you?"_

"_Oh, you'll understand soon enough."_

"_Does this have to do with the evil?"_

"_Kind of, but I have to go now."_

"_Namine wait!"_

……………………………………………

Demyx huffed, placing Sora down on the ground. Jeeze, for a kid, he sure was heavy. Actually, now that he thought of it, Sora was no kid anymore. Sora will grow old and wrinkly, while Demyx will stay the same. Right now Sora was what? 17? Close to Demyx's age; 19. Sora will grow past 19. It kind of made Demyx depressed, to know that he had not lived past his teens. Even Axel was in his twenties. No point on dwelling on that now. He was ageless, end of story.

"I hope they don't get sick." Demyx muttered under his breath. He sat down, between them.

"Well, let's hope this works." Demyx sighed, taking Sora's hand in his left and Kairi's in his right. He was scared. Scared he would die again, scare he would mess Sora and Kairi up. He was scared about the rest of the worlds.

……………………………………………

"Why Crystal Fissure?" Leon snapped, running down the Bailey.

"The crystals give off energy." Xehanort sighed, wings flapping behind him.

"Demyx is not as stupid as looks like. He was part of Organization 13 after all. He knows about the energy, and he'll need it." Xehanort frowned. He figured Demyx would go ahead and go through it. It was something Demyx would do.

…………………………………………….

Demyx closed his eyes, body beginning to glow. He focused on remembering Roxas and Namine. He looked through his mind at the memories he had of them. He remembered Roxas's chestnut hair, all spiked up, his sparkling blue eyes and silly grin.

He could clearly recall Namine's paleness, sparkling violet eyes and short blonde hair.

……………………………………………

"_Hey, Demyx! What are you doing?" Axel appeared right next to Demyx. He saw Demyx jump and he could not keep back the chuckle. _

"_Not funny. Nothing, just reading this book." Demyx shrugged, before looking up at Axel._

"_Why? I'm not training with you," Demyx warned, looking at Axel warily. _

"_I'm too tired to train." Axel waved him off._

"Then what are you doing here?" Demyx raised an eyebrow. Axel usually came around to train, so it was surprising to hear him say he did not want to.

"_What? I can't come and see you anymore?" Axel glared at him; clearly hurt. Demyx sighed and placed the book on the table. _

"_I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. It's just every time you come is because you want something." Demyx looked sternly at Axel, hoping he'll understand._

"_Well, not today! Just here to spend time with you." Axle smirked, plopping down on the chair next to Demyx._

"_Well, read something then." Demyx motioned to the books on the table, his face adorned by a big, bright smile._

………………………………………………

"There I see him!!" Axel snapped, seeing Demyx's form in between Sora and Kairi. He was fine.

"Wait; don't." Leon grabbed Axel's arm, stopping him from touching Demyx. Leon noticed the bright light surrounding Demyx.

"Look at him; he's glowing." Xehanort stepped forward and raised his hand, motioning them to stop.

"We can't do anything," he sighed. It was all up to Demyx now. He just hoped the kid would pull through.

"What do you mean?" Axel hissed, clearly not happy with that. They had to do something! They could not just leave him!

"If we stop him now, his whole energy may be lost and he will vanish…." Xehanort explained.

"You mean…he'll die?" Yuffie frowned. "I thought he was already dead."

"No, he'll disappeared…..forever…." Xehanort looked at them, checking if they got a message. Axel stood still, hands clenched tightly to his sides, eyes never leaving Demyx's form. Demyx could not leave him, not again. He had left him once; he couldn't bear to see him die again.

……………………………………………….

"_Come on Demyx! I've never seen you so worked up about a job," Axel snorted, looking at Demyx as he plopped next to Axel. _

"_It's not just some job, Axel," Demyx sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was in charge of the savior of the world, which was not just some job. _

"_Oh?" Axel sat up and leaned on the bed's headboard. He did not see how important this Leon could be. Actually, the more Axel thought about it, he couldn't help but hate this Leon, who had Demyx's attention 24/7. _

"_No, because this time I get to be a hero." Demyx smiled. His eyes were glazed over as he thought of all the good he could be doing. _

"_Uh huh, and what is your job again?" Axel raised an eyebrow, clearly not happy. _

"_You'll understand, later." Demyx smirked, happy that he had something over Axel for the first time. _

"_Are you making fun of me?" Axel scoffed, eyeing Demyx warily. Well, warily in between checking him out, of course. _

"_Nope; just stating a fact." Demyx smirked. Axel frowned, before smirking and pulling Demyx into his chest before tickling him._

"_Hey!! Hahaha!" Demyx laughed, squirming in Axel's grasp. _

"_Are you going to tell me?" Axel grinned evilly._

"_I can't!" Demyx gasped out, trying to bat Axel's hands away. All of a sudden Demyx turned serious. _

"_I have to go, I'll be back later." Demyx muttered, he placed a hand on Axel's cheek before vanishing off. Axel sat there looking at the spot Demyx had been sitting._

………………………………………………….

Demyx bit his lip, feeling his energy flow out of him. Some how, every thing felt so far away…. as if he was floating.

"Demyx?"

"Demyx!"

Demyx smiled; he was almost done. He could feel his body weakening, though. As more time passed, he began to feel tired, but he couldn't stop now. He was almost done with the ritual. He had to keep going for Leon….for Axel….he had to make them proud…and he had to protect them…at all costs…

Every one else just looked on in amazement as two blobs of light formed next to Sora and Kairi. The orbs began to change shape, forming into replicas of Sora and Kairi. Slowly, they began to change, little by little, small details changed. Sora and Kairi shined and all of the sudden, the glow was gone and there laid not only Sora and Kairi, but Roxas and Namine. Every body just stood there, unsure of what to do, until Demyx swayed forward. Axel was right there, catching Demyx before he could hit the ground.

Sora groaned, holding his head as he sat up. Kairi followed next.

"Oh god! Demyx! Wake up, Demyx!" Axel shook him. Leon rushed to his side, anguish written all over his face. Aerith rushed over and checked Sora, making sure he was fine. Tifa smiled at Kairi after making sure she was okay.

"He lost too much of his energy. His energy will just keep on diminishing." Xehanort frowned as he placed his hand on Demyx's chest.

"What's going on around here? And where am I?" a groggy voice broke in. Axel's head snapped up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Roxas." Axel looked into bright blue eyes, his own widening.

"He brought you back," Axel muttered, looking back down at Demyx.

"Who brought us back?" Axel turned and saw Namine there, looking confused as well. Axel just looked down at Demyx, who was beginning to fade.

"Demyx! You can't leave me!! You CAN"T!!!!" Axel was on the verge of breaking down. Leon reached over and took Demyx's hand.

……….

"Leon, what are you doing?" Tifa asked, hesitantly. Leon didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and concentrated. He was the light bearer, so he could help. He could at least try something. He was not about to let Demyx die, not without trying to help. Demyx had been there for him, so many times. It was his turn to do something. A soft glow began to emanate from him. Every one gasped; as the glow graced them they felt a sudden rush of warmth.

"He is the light bearer; he has the power to push away the darkness," Xehanort muttered.

Leon concentrated hard on Demyx, passing energy down to him. Demyx began to slowly stop fading, beginning to become solid once again.

"Leon…." Cloud called out, warningly. Leon did not want to take a chance though, and kept giving energy to Demyx. If he did not give enough, Demyx would disappear and it all would have been for nothing.

"Leon!" Cloud snapped. Leon gave no indication he heard him. Cloud growled, before reaching over and pulling Leon towards him and breaking the connection with Demyx. Leon gasped, feeling himself grow weak in Cloud's arm. Demyx was still for a few seconds before his chest heaved for air.

"I feel like I had died and got revived once again." Demyx muttered. Axel immediately enveloped him into a crushing hug.

"Don't you ever—EVER—do that again! You hear me?! You got me worried for a minute there!" Axel choked out, face buried in the crook of Demyx's neck. He couldn't stop shaking.

"I'm sorry," Demyx muttered sincerely, wrapping his arms around Axel. Demyx felt himself shake as well.

"Just, be careful next time. I wouldn't make it without you," Axel muttered, moving back. He gently caressed Demyx's cheek. Demyx smiled, a soft blush staining his cheeks.

……

"Sorry to break this loving moment, but we should get back to the quarters," Sephiroth sneered. Axel and Demyx pulled back, faces bright red. Leon groaned, trying his best to stand up. Cloud sighed and gave Leon a hand. Leon huffed, but took it. He tried his best to walk straight, even though the world was trembling under him.

"I think we've missed a lot, huh?" Roxas grinned as Sora helped him up.

"This is going to be weird." Sora scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Having me around?" Roxas smirked. Sora nodded.

"Well, I believe it is going to interesting." Kairi shrugged, helping Namine along.

"We can talk all about it once we get back to the house," Axel interjected, picking Demyx up into his arms, and slowly disappearing from sight.

"What the?" Roxas blinked.

"They're still here. You just can't see them," Riku informed him.

"Hey! Get a move on!" Cid called out, for they were already on their way.

………..

Leon managed to walk for a few steps before he couldn't anymore. He felt himself fall, but he was caught once again by a pair of strong arms. He glared up at Cloud, pushing away from him. Leon did not want help; he did not need the help.

"Leon," Cloud began, but Leon just pulled himself up and walked away from Cloud. Cloud growled, annoyed at Leon's stubbornness, or was it that Leon did not want to be touched by Cloud?

Leon could feel his legs tremble under him. He was not going to be weak. He was Leon for heaven's sake! He did not need any one's help. He could do it on his own….fine, maybe Leon did not want to be seen weak in Cloud's eyes. Cloud had already seen him faint once. What would Cloud think if he needed to be helped home? As his luck would have it, his energy gave out. Leon found his legs buckling underneath him.

"Stupid," Cloud hissed, as he once again caught Leon. Leon sighed, realizing there was no use this time. Cloud smirked when Leon went slack in his arms, and immediately swooped Leon up. Leon looked away from Cloud, feeling himself become drowsy.

"You're pretty light," Cloud muttered, shooting a glance down at Leon.

"Shut up. Stop commenting on my eating habits," Leon mumbled. Cloud was really warm. Who was he to say no if Cloud wanted to carry him? Might as well enjoy it while it lasted, right?

"What eating habits? You don't eat at all." Cloud grumbled.

"You're just lucky I'm exhausted. Besides, why in the world am I the one always fainting?" Leon muttered.

"Because you get energy sucked up while I get vitalize," Cloud replied smugly.

"So? Can't you have some over charge or something?" Leon snapped.

"No. Because I am half angel, the energy does not affect me like it does to you." Cloud explained.

"Yes, and one of these days you'll explain to me how come you have a wing." Leon sighed.

"Demanding, aren't we?"

"Yeah, light bearer here, savior of the world," Leon replied smugly. Cloud rolled his eyes, allowing a soft smile to play on his lips. Cid just huffed, opening the door for every one. Cloud nodded in thanks, walking into the house and over to Leon's room. He placed him down but Leon kept a good grip on Cloud. Cloud sighed, but sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked, looking down at Leon's pale face.

"Just tired," Leon muttered, snuggling against Cloud.

"You get some rest. I'll be here," Cloud muttered, running his hand through Leon's hair.

"Why are you being so nice?" Leon asked, trying his hardest to stay awake.

"You make the darkness go away," Cloud answered, sincerely. Leon couldn't help but smile, eyes closing as he fell into a deep slumber.

……..

"Hey, are they going out?" Roxas asked, peeking into the room.

"No, at least they haven't made it official with us." Sora shrugged.

"I think they make a cute couple." Namine giggled.

"I know." Kairi grinned.

"I really think we should not be spying on them." Aerith admonished them.

"Then how come you're here too?" Yuffie piped up.

"Well, I for one am glad they finally got together. All the sexual tension gets annoying," Tifa scoffed.

"Would you people leave them alone?" Xehanort hissed, causing every one to jump and turn around, embarrassed. They all filed over to the living room. Xehanort rolled his eyes and closed the door.

…………………………….

"Demyx, are you feeling well?" Axel asked, placing him on his bed.

"Just tired, I guess I have to replenish my energy," Demyx sighed, snuggling into the covers.

"This is the first I've ever heard an angel sleep," Axel teased, lying down next to Demyx.

"There is always a first for everything," Demyx muttered, snuggling up to Axel's warmth.

"Demyx, promise you won't leave me."

"I promise, Axel." Demyx reached over and squeezed Axel's hand.

"Good." Axel smiled, closing his eyes and sleeping along with Demyx.

Demyx smiled, it was no declaration of love, but Demyx understood.

……………..

The End!!!

………………..

…………………………..

To be Continue!!

…………………………..

Sorry, use to oneshots! Anyways, how is it? Wasn't sure….well, this one was hard! Cause come on! And I think things have just become more complicated!! Hahaha! Go figure! Anyways, tell me how you all like it so far! Kay? Luv ya!


	9. Calm Before the Storm

Dudes! What is up? This chapter is freking long! Seriously! Is actually a bit whacky! But I kind of like it that way!! For some weird reason! Anyways, college stuff, tests, grades, and all this stuff make things so hectic! Hope this is okay! And yes, Ocean's Thirteen rocks! Anyways, sorry for taking so long! But some part of the story are just so hard to write! Anyways, sorry for taking long! Luv ya! Review please!

………………..

Summary: Well, after Demyx almost died, he is in need of much needed rest! Leon, having used some power he did not know he had, became tired. Roxas and Namine had to get to know people and become informed of what was going on. But what is up with every one loving George Clooney?

…………………..

Notes: this is done so some things could be kind of wrapped up, yet not really….mostly in the relationship, because there has not been a lot on that, so this is for that…..just to make some relationships stable and stuff….anyways, I also needed something that was not too serious! Because the action will be here soon….and I mean fighting!

…………………..

Calm Before the Storm

…………………..

The whole house laid in silence except for the soft snores, or the not-so-soft snores, of those inside. Serenity reigned over all those who lay deep in the house. The moon shone warmth upon every body, lulling them, protecting them. She stood still, seeming to stop everything, hoping to give them more time….more time before disaster struck…

…………………..

In one room slept six of the girls. Namine's hair was spread around her, like a halo. A soft smile played on her lips, balanced between melancholy and happiness. Kairi's red hair covered her face, cheeks a rosy red. Their hands were clasped together as they cuddled for warmth. Selphie found herself curled up into a little ball next to Yuffie, brown hair mussed away from her usual style. Yuffie laid face down on the bed, still and unmoving. She kept her hand under her pillow, hands clenched around her bataran. She was sleeping, but her ears were always alert. Aerith pressed herself against the wall, hair covering her face like a blanket. Tifa slept tensely on the edge of the bed. She was sleeping, but her body tense, ready for anything that could endanger the others.

However, no matter the state of their body, their dreams remained serene and happy, allowing for rest before the bloodshed began.

…………………

Silver hair mingled, mixing, not telling where one ended from the others. Xehanort lay resting in Sephiroth's arm. He just lay there, meditating and resting, for he did not really need to sleep. Since he had arrived, Sephiroth had changed. It wasn't big, but he had. Xehanort was back to his old self, the young, optimistic scientist that he used to be. He had dark moments, bitter moments, and rather angry moments, but it was all because of his Heartless and Nobody experiences that were deep in his mind. He knew Sephiroth, not completely, but enough to understand things. Sure it wasn't the best, living, being with Sephiroth, but he was his charge. Sephiroth needed someone, and Xehanort was there. He was unsure if that was the only motive why Sephiroth showed who he was to him, because he was the only person around.

……………..

Riku snuggled into the covers, trying his best to stay warm. One of his arms was wrapped around Sora, taking in Sora's warmth. Sora had a small smile on his lips, snuggling into Riku's chest. Yet Sora never let go of Roxas's hand. Roxas was under the covers, curled around Sora. They were two halves of a whole; they could not be separated. So Roxas slept there, as near to Sora as possible. The three just slept peacefully, forgetting about the past they had faced and not thinking of the upcoming battle.

…………..

Cid was snoring off in the living room. It was a cold night. A red blanket covered Cid's prone body. He had his back pressed against the sofa's back. Blood red eyes and sounds of gunshot plagued his dreams. He could almost feel the silky raven hair on his face. It was all an illusion, yet to him, it was the most comforting thing.

………….

Cloud laid there, Leon's head on his lap. He couldn't help running his hand through Leon's soft brown locks. His hard blue eyes soften as he looked down at Leon. Leon had a tender smile on his face, sleeping without a nightmare for once. Cloud himself was relaxed, leaning against the headboard, shoulders slumped.

Cloud had never felt so relaxed, so light as if nothing was wrong in the world. He felt like he was a child again, with no care in the world. He was sure it was Leon's doing, just like he was sure that if he wanted he could easily push Leon's light away and engulf it with his own darkness. Cloud would not do that; not when he'd been waiting for so long to feel the light—to find his light. He reached down ad laid his hand on Leon's cheek, caressing him.

Cloud had always felt something for Leon, ever since they first met. He can still remember that day very clearly.

……………………….

_"Cloud!" Aerith threw herself at him. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, taking in her scent. _

_"Cloud!" another voice chirped before he almost fell back from Yuffie's hug. _

_"I believe he'll need to breathe soon, Yuffie," A cool voice cut in, but under the cold tone there was an undercurrent of amusement. Aerith turned and smiled warmly at the newcomer, which made Cloud a bit angry having been used to those smiles being just for him. Yuffie pouted but pulled back, which made Cloud realize that yes, he had needed some air. _

_"Squally! Cloud is no weakling! He could take whatever any one throws at him," Yuffie scoffed, folding her arms in front of her chest._

_"I do not doubt it." The other amused, and Cloud felt like he was being made fun of and it irritated him even more. He dare not look at the newcomer, just looked to the side._

_"Leon, this is Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Squall Leonhart, but call him Leon." Aerith introduced them to each other. Cloud turned and found his breath catching in his throat. His eyes met silvery gray, sparkling with confusion, curiosity and hesitation. Cloud felt his eyes moving down, noticing Leon's built arms and very firm thighs and legs. Not even the scar that decorated his face, half covered by brown bangs, could mar Leon's beauty. _

_"Nice to meet you." Leon reached out and Cloud did not hesitate to shake his hand. Cloud felt a spark as shivers racked his body. _

_"Come on you two. Maybe a bit of rest would do every one good." Aerith smiled._

_"I'm sorry but I have things to do," Leon spoke up and Cloud could see Aerith's hurt face. _

_"What? We're not good enough for you?" Cloud could not help himself and snapped at Leon. He had wanted Leon to come with them and so he felt like Leon had rejected him. _

_"Don't. You don't know me," Leon hissed, glaring at him._

_"I've seen enough to figure out who you are," Cloud scoffed. _

_"So have I," Leon snapped, turning on his heels and walking off. Cloud growled, eyes never leaving Leon's retreating form._

…………………………..

Cloud should not have been so rash, but he had wanted to talk to him, to hang out with him. When Leon said no, Cloud had felt like his world had crashed down. He had no idea why but he had been hurt and so he had lashed out. It made things a lot worse between them. Cloud was sorry for it, but he could never get the words out and every time he tried they would end up fighting. However, no matter how he acted towards Leon, there would be times when Leon would say something and everything would just fall into place. It was not sappy or said in a comforting manner, but somehow, it comforted him.

Now, as he looked down at Leon sleeping peacefully, he realized what he'd been missing. He realized what he'd been doing wrong and that there was always hope.

But risking him, knowing that he could loose him, it strung a certain terror in him. Cloud knew that a war would ensue sooner or later. People would get hurt. Leon was the savior, which meant he would have a higher risk.

Cloud acknowledged it was his job to stick by Leon, and he knew that even if it had not been his job, he would still have been by Leon's side. He smiled and lay back down, wrapping an arm around Leon's waist. Leon sighed and cuddled up to Cloud.

Cloud knew that there were many things still to come for all of them. He knew he needed to talk to Leon about what was going on between them. He had no idea what was going through Leon's head. However, it was late and he needed to rest. The only thing that consoled him was that he would at least have this night in his memories no matter what happened.

………………………….

…………………………….

Roxas groaned, stretching and moving to his back, pushing the blanket from his face and taking a deep breath. He couldn't help his big smile from taking over as he could feel the air and the texture of the blanket around him. He could feel the coldness as well as the warmth. It was all so familiar yet so new. It wasn't until he felt something move that he realized that he was not alone. It dawned on him that he was sharing a bed. He sat up and looked over, realizing that Riku and Sora were cuddled together. Roxas smiled a sad, melancholic smile. He hesitated, realizing that his shoes were all the way on the other side of the room and so he had to walk on the cold board. Gathering up his courage, he sat up and rushed to his shoes, making sure to not touch any of the wolves that lined the drawer. They seem fragile, and Roxas was not known for his balance, or at least he never thought so. Once he finished tying his shoes, he quietly made his way out side and to the living room already hearing some soft mutterings.

"Hey, squirt." Cid looked over at him, toothpick moving adamantly back and forth. Roxas was hesitant on what to do. He did not know any of them, except Xehanort. Sephiroth was looking at him critically, seizing him up. Xehanort said nothing, just nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Good morning." Roxas settled for the universal greeting.

"We don't bite, or at least they don't." Sephiroth smirked, motioning him to seat down at the table. Roxas gulped but walked over nonetheless, not showing any other emotions for he was the Keyblade Wielder.

"My name is Roxas. Nice to meet all of you," Roxas spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"My name is Xehanort, but you can call me Superior if you want," Xehanort spoke up, tone serious. If it weren't for the twinkling in his eyes, Roxas would have taken him seriously.

"I know who ya're, but my name is Cid." Cid grinned, raising his mug in a toast before gulping it down.

"I'm Sephiroth." Sephiroth was the last one to introduce himself, voice cold and indifferent, but Roxas realized that was who he was and took no offense.

"Y'er up early, squirt." Cid walked over to the table.

"I'm use to it…from….before…" Roxas glanced at Xehanort, who chuckled.

"I did not make you all wake up so early. I believe that was more of paranoia from the others. I myself would wake up a bit later than this." Xehanort smirked.

"That's because you didn't have to fear about waking up in an ocean, in a room full of fire, in the grip of a constricting vine, on a bed of ice, or woken up by cards hitting your face. There were also those meetings at seven," Roxas pointed out.

"True. It was good to be the Superior," Xehanort said smugly.

"Sorry to interrupt the beautiful memories resurfing, but we're going to need food since there's not enough for every one," Cid huffed, having already searched the refrigerator.

"Fine, we'll go get some food." Xehanort rolled his eyes.

………………………………………….

Axel looked down at his blond bundle. He couldn't help but smile in relief and contentment. Demyx was still there, with him. Axel was still reeling from the day's events. He'd never think that he would feel such hurt, so broken, as if his whole existence just ceased to exist. He had never felt that way, not even when he lost Roxas. Yes, it had pained him and it had broken him, but losing Demyx… it was like losing himself. He did not think too much about it, but even before, while they were in the organization, he still had some sort of feelings towards the Melodious Nocturne.

They were not strong, and he never questioned it either. He was too focused on Roxas. He still remembered though—the calming feeling he would get when around Demyx. Once Roxas was gone, the only person who could ever make him feel better and comfort him was Demyx. Axel never realized what was going on, and how his feelings were developing for the preppy blond. He knew he should have gotten a clue when a sudden pain hit him when Demyx vanished. It pained him, and he had thought it was because the organization had betrayed Demyx and had sent him to his death. He did not stop to question why his breath caught in his throat every time he remembered those sparkling light blue eyes. Axel had just pushed it away and did not think about it.

However, now that he had Demyx in his arms, it was like all those feelings came back to him, ten times their intensity. Suddenly, he felt very stupid, just brushing his feelings for Demyx away.

"Hmm?" Demyx groaned, eyes opening.

"Hey, you should rest some more," Axel muttered, running his hand through Demyx's hair, soothingly.

"Roxas…..Namine…..they okay?" Demyx asked, finally getting it into his head what he had done. He would have gotten up if Axel hadn't held him down.

"Shh. They're fine. They're staying at the headquarters." Axel gently held Demyx down.

"Are they really?" Demyx asked, feeling his eyes begin to close, feeling exhausted once again.

"Yes. Look, I'm going over there to check up on them, okay? You rest up," Axel ordered. Demyx yawned and nodded, allowing himself to be lulled back to sleep by Axel's warmth. Axel waited a few more minutes before extricating himself from Demyx. He had things to settle.

……………………………………………

……………………………………………..

"Now, you really look short with those long pajamas."

Roxas whirled around, glaring into emerald eyes. His heart gave a big lurch, and he realized that he had a heart now. Memories surfaced up in his mind.

"Axel," Roxas muttered, eyes softening.

"How does it feel to be back to your own body?" Axel asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking smug as always.

"Weird….a bit unused to things. Is Demyx alright?" Roxas asked, remembering how pale the Melodious Nocturne had looked earlier. He had to thank Demyx when he saw him next time.

"He's fine; just taking a well needed rest." Axel plopped down on the sofa. Silence ruled over the room as Roxas sat on the other sofa, looking at Axel and waiting.

"I still haven't forgiven you for leaving," Axel muttered. Roxas remained quiet, looking down at the floor.

"I cared about you. You didn't even look back," Axel went on, needing to get it off his chest.

"I spent my time trying to find you; to bring you back. It was all pointless." Axel smiled bitterly.

"I thought I would never see you again. However, here you are and I feel like I don't know you," Axel muttered, looking over at Roxas.

"We're different. We all are, Axel. We're not the same, because we're not those of the Organization anymore. I look at you, and I don't see the Flurry of Dancing Flames. I looked at Demyx, and he was not the Melodious Nocturne I remember. The Superior, he is not Xenmas." Roxas stood up and walked over to Axel, sitting next to him.

"You've changed, we've all changed. Got it memorized?" Roxas grinned.

"Don't use my line." Axel mock glared at him.

"Friends?" Roxas stuck out his hand.

"Still." Axel nodded, shaking Roxas' hand.

"I have to go, Demyx might be waking up soon," Axel muttered, getting up.

"You….and him?" Roxas had to ask. Axel frowned, remaining silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Yes."

"Don't hurt him Axel or I will kick your ass. You hear me?" Roxas warned him, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder and squeezing tightly.

"Jeeze, you always make me feel so welcome," Axel muttered dryly, shaking Roxas off before winking and disappearing. Roxas smiled and shook his head. He figured as much. He always had this inkling that something was going on between the two, which is why it may have seemed like he did not care for Axel. Really it was just that he knew he would be fine. Roxas used to catch glimpses in Axel's eyes, of some hidden feelings for Demyx. Roxas knew Demyx liked Axel; he just never did anything about it. Roxas was not mad or hurt, he understood things perfectly. He needed Sora, because he was his other half just like Axel needed Demyx to make him whole. Roxas was happy for them; he just hoped that they all make it through the war.

……………………………………………

"Hey, we heard you talking to someone." Sora came down, Riku trailing behind him.

"Just talking to Axel." Roxas smiled brightly. Sora frowned, a bit hesitant about asking his question.

"Were you and him?" Riku spoke up. They both wanted to know more about Sora's other.

"Well, I think it depends….We were friends, yes. We care deeply for each other, yes, but that is as far as it goes between us." Roxas shrugged.

"You two didn't go out?" Sora asked, a bit too chirpy.

"Well….we didn't have hearts, remember? We didn't have much of a romantic relationship, if that is what you're asking." Roxas answered it as best as he could, not quite sure what they meant.

"Are you two going to have one now?" Riku asked, sitting in front of Roxas, looking at him as if he were some science project.

"Umm, no. Axel is my friend, and that's all. He's going out with Demyx." Roxas informed them.

" Oh, the cute blond one." Riku nodded, remembering whom Roxas was talking about.

"Yeah. Anyways, Cid went to get food," Roxas informed Sora, whom was looking through the fridge.

"Great! Hope they get here soon 'cause I'm starving!" Sora huffed, going over to sit next to Roxas.

"I bet they're on their way; it's been a while since they left." Roxas smiled, blushing a bit when Sora wrapped an arm around his waist and rested his head on Roxas' shoulder.

"You'll be staying with us, right?" Sora asked quietly after a few minutes of silence.

"I….I….I don't know…" Roxas answered just as quietly.

"Yes or no, Roxas?" Riku looked at Roxas, his emerald eyes staring intensely into Roxas's blue. Roxas broke the gaze after a few seconds, unsure of what it was they wanted him to say. He was barely back yesterday, he did not know if he'll be around by the end of the whole mess. How did they know they would survive? May be they all failed and every thing was lost. Roxas looked down at his hands, feeling fear begin to creep in.

"We'll make it through." Roxas looked up startled as his hands were held in a firm grasp. Riku smiled comfortingly, squeezing his hands. Sora smiled and squeezed Roxas's waist.

"Well then, I guess since we'll make it, then yes," Roxas muttered, the ends of his mouth twitching up into a smile.

……………………………………………

Namine giggled as Kairi ran the brush through her hair. Kairi smiled, enjoying the feel of the silky strands.

"Is it time to wake up?" Selphie muttered from under the blanket.

"It's too early!" Yuffie's whine was muffled by her pillow.

"Come on, you two. Get up." Aerith walked over to them and shook them.

"Just leave them, Aerith. If they don't get breakfast it will be their fault." Tifa smirked, putting on her tennis shoes.

That did the trick. Selphie and Yuffie bolted up from the bed.

"Well, I guess down we go." Kairi grinned at the two girls trying to put their shoes on as fast as possible.

"Kairi, are we going to die?" Namine asked softly, but every one in the room heard.

"Why do you ask that?" Kairi asked, taking Namine's hand in hers.

"This darkness that is taking over the worlds….." Namine looked at the others as well.

"Don't worry Namine. We're all going to be fine. We're together in this and we won't let you die!" Selphie vowed.

"Yeah! We're a team. We'll protect you!" Yuffie said comfortingly.

"What about you girls?" Namine asked, still a bit unsure.

"Oh please! Who do you think helped the guys? We are SO totally stronger!" Tifa winked at her. Namine couldn't help but giggle at that comment. She felt better.

"Come on, Namine. Let's go." Kairi followed the girls out of the room, never letting go of Namine's hand. Kairi turned to her and smiled, squeezing her hand comfortingly. Namine smiled and returned the squeeze.

……………………….

"Hey! Kids! We're back!" Cid called out, making his way in, followed by Sephiroth and Xehanort with arms full of groceries.

"Good morning!" Yuffie chirped as she bounced down the stairs.

"Just in time! Cid just got here with the groceries!" Sora grinned from his spot on the sofa, with his head on Roxas's lap. Riku was on the floor, eyes glued on the television while Roxas ran a hand through Riku's hair.

"Well look at you three. No worries, huh?" Kairi teased the three.

"What did you bring, Cid?" Aerith walked over to look inside the bags.

"He is a slave driver!" Sephiroth snapped, flexing his arms and glaring at Cid.

"You're just out of shape. You were only carrying two bags." Cid rolled his eyes.

"I shall have you know I am in the best of shape," Sephiroth snapped frostily.

"You two, stop the bickering. Its too early for that, besides, we all are hungry. So out of the kitchen you two go." Aerith pushed them out of the kitchen and began preparing the breakfast.

"What can we help ya with Rith?!" Yuffie bounced into the kitchen, followed by Selphie. Tifa smiled and leaned on the doorway.

"Hey, what are you two watching?" Kairi asked, plopping down next to Roxas and turning to the TV.

"Ocean's Eleven," Riku muttered, too enthrall with the movie.

"Jeeze, stop drooling over George Clooney already. He's an old fart," Kairi said, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh, who is George Clooney?" Namine asked, sitting down on the floor next to Riku.

"The hottest guy alive! He's been number one hottest guy forever!" Riku said in what sounded like a dreamy voice.

"I kind of like the blond one better," Roxas interjected.

"See, it's all about Brad Pitt! He is a God!" Kairi smirked.

"She's right, Riku. Brad Pitt is like… a God. He is the epitome of hotness," Sora added.

"Brad Pitt?! Oh please!" Riku scoffed.

"I rather like the other blond one. The small one," Namine spoke up.

"I agree with her. Matt Damon is better," a voice chimed in. The five looked up to see Cid, leaning on the sofa and looking at the movie as well.

"Matt Damon? You have no taste," Riku scoffed.

"At least I don't like a seventy year old." Cid sneered.

"Matt Damon has such a baby face!!" Namine giggled.

"Brad Pitt has a great body! All big and firm! Best body ever!" Kairi piped up.

"Clooney has more experience! Has the older, more mature look!" Riku glared at her.

"I kind of like Julia Roberts, she is pretty and has a nice smile," Sora cut in, causing every one to look at him.

"The squirt is right, Julia Roberts is very appealing," Sephiroth added suddenly, coming over to stand next to Cid.

"Whatever! Who's been in the front of the magazine? George Clooney! I rest my case!" Riku hollered.

……………………………………..

"See! He is hot!" Kairi jumped and pointed to Brad Pitt when he is arguing with George Clooney.

"Not sleeping with you ever again!"

The seven people watching the movie looked up at the top of the stairs.

"I did not do it, I swear!!"

"I just magically woke up all bruised."

"Yes!"

The seven looked at each other, before looking back at the top of the stairs. Leon came stomping down followed by an apologetic looking Cloud.

"How did you two spend your first night together?" Riku smirked.

"You two were awfully quiet," Cid said, smugly.

"Shut up, perverted old man. Go back to drooling over Matt Damon," Cloud snapped angrily.

"Awww, you two are having your first fight." Sephiroth cooed sardonically.

"What's it about anyways?" Sora piped up.

"Cloud is an active sleeper but he doesn't admit it." Leon glared at Cloud.

"I ended pushing him to the floor," Cloud mumbled. There were a few seconds of silence before every one burst into laughter.

"I don't find it hilarious," Leon snapped, clearly not happy.

"I didn't mean to do it," Cloud sighed. Leon just glared at him, clearly not over it yet.

"Come on kids! Stop the bickering and sit down! Breakfast is ready!" Tifa yelled out. All that was heard was the stomping of feet and before Tifa could blink every one was already sitting.

"Hey! I wanted that one!" Riku glared at Kairi who had taken his pancakes.

"Whatever, Clooney lover." Kairi stuck her tongue out at him.

"George Clooney? Eww!!!" Leon wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"George Clooney is okay, though not my personal favorite." Xehanort sat down next to Sephiroth, even though he did not eat, he still grabbed some pancakes.

"I think Brad Pitt is the best," Tifa said, smugly.

"Oh please! Matt Damon totally wins!" Yuffie scowled.

"I still think Julia Roberts wins the beauty contest," Sora interjected.

"She is very pretty and a great actress." Selphie nodded at that.

"She also has a great smile," Sephiroth agreed.

"Matt Damon is also a great actor. Besides, he has such a baby face." Aerith smiled, getting into the conversation.

"Matt Damon all the way, I agree." Leon nodded.

"Matt Damon? I agree with Tifa, Brad Pitt!" Cloud smirked.

"George Clooney!" Riku snapped while Xehanort agreed.

"Julia Roberts!!" Sora, Sephiroth and Selphie said simultaneously.

"Brad Pitt!" Tifa, Kairi, Roxas, and Cloud interjected.

"Matt Damon!" Namine, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon argued.

……………………….

"Hey, Demyx." Axel smiled and walked over to Demyx, who was reading some book.

"How are they?" Demyx asked, placing the book down and looking worriedly at Axel.

"They're fine," Axel said, reassuringly.

"Good, I was worried." Demyx smiled with relief.

"How are you doing?" Axel frowned, reaching over and placing a hand on Demyx's cheek.

"Fine, now." Demyx's face began to heat up. Axel smirked and leaned in. Demyx slowly but surely, leaned in as well. Their lips were just millimeters apart.

"DEMYX! AXEL!!" Quistis appeared. Axel cussed under his breath as he pulled away and glared at her, before noticing her distraught look.

"Why does every one always charge in when we are about to kiss?" Demyx whined under his breath. Axel smiled and took Demyx's hand, kissing it before turning to look at Quistis.

"It is Twilight Town."

………………………..

To….

Be….

Continued…..

………………………

Well, there you go…. I know…a bit random….but I was watching Ocean's eleven at the moment….so yeah….and I just dislike George C. and I'm a Matt Damon fan! Anyways! hope this was liked! It took me a long time to write it!! I had no idea what to write or where it was going! And this kind of changed the rest of the story, but its cool…just a bit more work! Anyways, love you guys! Review please! Ta!


	10. Arrival

People, this one is….I have no idea how to describe…but it gave me hell as well…the deeper I go, the harder it is to write!! It sucks! I really have no idea what to write from here! I have an idea, but not the specifics! Anyways, hope to have the next chapter up soon! Luv ya! Review please!

……………….

PS. My BETA had an accident!!! Shaddie can't go over my stuff that fast, that is the reason why this is taking so long! Hope Shaddie gets better soon!

…………….

THANKS TO ALL YOU WHO REVIEW!!

………………

Summary: Apparently, the darkness is gaining speed and heading to Twilight Town, but Hollow Bastion is in its way! Every one has to evacuate!

………………

Notes: this is just to add more info on the guardians as well as spark Selphie's comeback! And I was not sure how to bring in the evil people, or who the evil people are actually…. so here it is! This chappy is for that!

………………………….

Arrival

…………………….

"It's Twilight Town!" Quistis snapped. Her hair was mussed up, falling all over the place not like her usual style. Her eyes were hollow and her skin looked pale and sick.

"What do you mean?" Demyx asked, getting up from the bed and rushing over to her.

"The…the….darkness!!" Quistis cried out, tone laced with fury.

"How do you know?" Axel asked, clearly not believing it.

"It's heading this way! It's been taking up all the worlds in front of Twilight Town." Quistis informed them, claming down a bit.

"Wait….." Demyx paled, and turned to look at Axel.

"Radiant Garden!" Axel cursed under his breath, realizing that Radiant Garden was the last stop before the darkness reached Twilight Town.

"We have to warn every one! Radiant Garden is in danger!" Demyx was close to hyperventilating.

"Look, you two head towards Radiant Garden, I'll gather the others and meet you guys soon." Quistis's tone became cold and strict once again, all traces of her panic and anguish were lost.

"Be safe," Demyx muttered, before Quistis disappeared.

"Let's go. Time to play heroes." Axel grinned, before lacing his fingers with Demyx' and vanishing.

……………………………….

"Irvine?" Quistis looked around, trying to pin point the location of the gunman.

"Quistis?" Quistis whirled around and smiled at Irvine. This darkness deal was taking more from them. Irvine's emerald eyes were now dull and his once cocky smile was just a shadow now.

"We're needed in Radiant Garden. The darkness will be heading there next." Quistis explained to Irvine. Irvine shot one last look around, before nodding and vanishing along with Quistis.

………..

"Zell? I know you're here!" Irvine called out to the energetic blond.

"Irvine?! Run!" Zell came rushing towards him. Irvine cursed, noticing the darkness following behind Zell.

"How do you always get into these situations?" Irvine got in pace with Zell as they ran for their lives.

"What's up? What are you doing here?" Zell asked Irvine.

"Radiant Garden, we're needed there." Irvine took Zell's arm and disappeared.

……..

"Rinoa!" Quistis rushed over to Rinoa, who was sitting tiredly on a log.

"Are you okay?" Quistis kneeled down, next to her.

"Just tired of every thing." Rinoa sighed, looking down at her hands.

"I know…I know….but come on! We need to go to Radiant Garden." Quistis stood up and helped Rinoa up.

"SeeD's back in action then?" Rinoa grinned.

"Yep, back in action!" Quistis winked before vanishing.

………………………………………………………………………….

………………………………………………………………………….

Leon frowned and looked out of his window. He had retired early, having felt weak. He could feel the darkness, the tendrils closing in. However, he could also feel the comforting darkness from Cloud, who tried to keep as much darkness away as possible.

Leon knew he needed to talk to Cloud and settle some things. He was just stalling, not wanting to face Cloud at the moment. He had no idea what to expect from him. He had no idea what was going in Cloud's head.

"LEON!"

"CLOUD!"

Leon cursed under his breath before rushing down to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Leon snapped, gunblade in hand.

"It's coming…to Radiant Garden…." Demyx looked at Leon, worriedly.

"Are you sure?" Cloud frowned.

"Would you risk it?" Axel scoffed. Cloud sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I think its time to evacuate the town." Demyx whispered, looking at the daunting faces of the others.

"There are too many people around….how can we evacuate in time….? Besides, where would we take them?" Sora asked, keyblades appearing in his hands. Roxas stood up, his keyblades appearing as well.

"We have to try, or at least warn them." Aerith looked at them, hope in her eyes.

"Pack up! Head to the gummi ship!" Leon snapped at them.

"Leon?" Sora looked at Leon, confused.

"I won't let you all get taken by the darkness. So hurry it up and head to the gummi ship," Leon growled.

"What about the rest of the town?" Namine asked, fearful for the lives of the others.

"I'll help them as best I can, but I don't want to risk you all," Leon explained.

"No, we're all in this together," Sora said, glaring at Leon.

"No, we're not Sora. I want you in the gummi ship, where it's safe." Leon glared back.

"Look, arguing won't solve anything." Cloud stepped in.

"Cid, get the ship ready. We'll talk to the closest people around, and only until we're not able to anymore. The darkness gets here, we're leaving." Cloud looked at them all, making sure they understood.

"Don't go and do anything stupid," Cid barked, making his way out and towards the gummi ship.

"We'll split up into teams, that way none of us are alone." Leon looked at the others.

"Count me out. I'll wait for you all here," Sephiroth drawled.

"How did I know you were going to do that?" Leon said dryly.

"Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Namine and me will take care of the Marketplace!" Sora grinned, nodding towards the others before running out.

Leon was amazed how easy Roxas and Namine fit into the group. It was as if every one had known them for ages. They did not doubt what was going on. Leon knew he would have thought every one had gone crazy if they had told him about the prophecy.

"Tifa, Yuffie, Selphie and I will go to the Bailey and tell the workers." Aerith smiled at the girls before heading out.

"We'll head to the castle, since there are a number of people reconstructing it," Cloud said softly, making his way out.

………………………………………..

"Umm, moogle!" Sora ran up the cute moogle. The moogle turned and looked at Sora, expectantly.

"You need to get out of Radiant Garden!" Sora came close to shaking the poor moogle.

"Uncle Scrooge!" Kairi made his way towards the stingy duck.

"Want to buy some sea salt ice cream, my dear?" Scrooge pushed some Popsicles up in Kairi's face. Kairi shook her head and pulled back.

"Umm, no! You need to get out of here!" Kairi said, urgently.

"What?" Scrooge frowned.

"It is dangerous! You have to leave!"

"Hey! Loui!" Riku ran over to the lil duck.

"Dewey!" Roxas made his way over to the brother.

"Umm, you need to get out of Radiant Garden." Namine talked to the last duck.

…………………………………

"Hey! Every one, time for a break!!" Yuffie hollered as she rushed into the bailey.

"You all need to hurry and find shelter, there is some wickedness coming!" Aerith went to some of the workers.

"What are you girls babbling about?" A gruff, drawling voice broke in.

"Reno! You need to take every one away from here!" Tifa snapped.

"A vacation? Sweet! Got to tell the boss! I sure don't mind it!" Reno smirked, flipping his hair behind him.

"A vacation? Leon agreed with this?" Rude grunted as he came up next to Reno.

"Cloud's order I believe, more likely." Rufus made himself known.

"YO! Every one! PACK IT UP!!!!" Reno hollered, making his way around the construction site and ordering people.

…………………………………

"Cloud, I need some space." Leon stopped and snapped at Cloud.

"Look, if the darkness is approaching then you will be weakened. You still need to be trained on how to deal with the darkness." Cloud stopped right in front of Leon, eyes boring down into Leon's.

"What makes you so much better to deal?!" Leon snapped, clearly angry at being thought weaker. He had grown and trained himself to be strong, to not depend on anyone, and having Cloud protect him was…..annoying, nice but annoying.

"May be the fact that I'm not completely human and I am darkness," Cloud snarled as something snapped and a wing sprouted up from his back. Leon flinched but backed down; Cloud had a point.

"Just….don't stand so close, at least not yet. It's enough with my fainting all the time, no need to make it worst," Leon muttered, stepping around Cloud and walking on, ignoring the looks that Axel and Demyx were shooting at him. Cloud sighed, but understood Leon's predicament. Leon had grown to be independent, and having to depend on someone all of a sudden was annoying, if not painful. It hurt Cloud that Leon seemed hesitant to be near him. Cloud placed it all on Leon's uneasiness of being taken care off.

"Cloud! Get a move on, I swear if I faint and I end up with a bump!" Leon hollered out, snapping Cloud out of his thoughts. Cloud realized that Leon and them where already far off. It then hit him what Leon said, and he could not help but grin and run up to catch up.

"Hey! What brings you around here, boss?" A blond dropped down, tail wiggling behind him.

"Zidane! Stop fooling around!" A raven haired girl scowled as she made her way over.

"Garnet! Zidane! Got news for you two, there is some evil coming along, and we need you to get the others and evacuate." Leon easily got into the role of leader, and Cloud was amazed how naturally it came to him.

"Vacation! Yes!" Zidane grinned, grabbing Garnet and taking off.

"He better take it seriously," Demyx muttered.

"It seemed like he didn't, but he did." Cloud smirked as Zidane rushed around telling the others.

"How is it that you two can command every one?" Axel asked, voicing the one question that every one had thought at least once.

"We're born natural leaders, besides, people don't like taking the responsibility so it just ends up falling on us." Leon shrugged.

………………………………….

"Come on, boss. Time to get you out of here." Reno tugged on Rufus's hand. Rufus shot a look at the girls.

"We'll be seeing each other again soon."

"Take care, yo!" Reno smirked, waving at the girls.

"I think it's cute how they hold hands," Aerith mused as Reno and Rufus walked off. People were still gathering things all around them.

"Well, I believe our job here is done!" Selphie chirped, when all of the sudden the ground shook. Yuffie frowned, hands wailing around to keep her balance.

A sudden darkness swept over before it disappeared just as fast as it had come. Tifa snarled, fists raised up in a defensive position. Aerith hugged herself, magic ready for healing when needed. Yuffie had her batarang ready in her hands. Selphie stood her ground, finding this sudden courage inside of her. She was willing to fight and defend her friends, just like she'd done before.

Maniacal laughter rang out through the bailey.

"You girls think you can defeat me?"

The girls shuddered, the voice was cold and pure evil.

………………………………….

Leon couldn't help but jump as a sudden shock ran through his body. Cloud whirled around, looking towards the bailey.

"The girls!" Demyx called, desperately.

"We have to go!" Axel took off flying followed by Demyx. Leon brought his gunblade up and looked at Cloud, hesitantly.

"Come on, we're needed. Just…stay close." Cloud offered his hand to Leon. Leon wanted to slap it away; he wanted to show Cloud he did not need him. The truth was, Leon did need Cloud. Leon did not take Cloud's hand, but he did step closer to Cloud.

…………………………………..

"Sora! You felt that?!" Riku whirled around and shot a look at Sora.

"Something's wrong," Namine murmured, stepping back, looking towards the bailey.

"I think we're needed in the Bailey." Roxas took hold of Namine's hand and squeezed it. They smiled at each other, giving the other strength.

"We have to go help!" Kairi raced over to them, motioning worriedly to the bailey. They all nodded and took off.

……………………………………

"We don't think, we know," Selphie snapped, as all of the sudden a set of nunchucks appeared in her hands. The other three looked at her in surprised. Selphie looked down, eyes widening as she held the nunchucks up. She ran her hands over them, remembering every scratch and crook. She held them tightly, before bringing them up into a familiar position, a position that just felt so right.

"Stupid child, you cannot do anything to us." A deep chuckled resounded through the bailey. This was a different voice.

"Are you girls alright?" Riku asked as he stopped right next to them.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked, eyes looking around searchingly.

"Is every one okay?" Leon asked as he and Cloud made their way into the bailey. Axel and Demyx landed right next to their charges.

"It would seem they have arrived," Sephiroth hissed, as he and Xehanort landed next to the keyblade wielder.

A sinister laugh echoed through out Radiant Garden.

…………..

To Be Continue!

…………….

Well, there it is! The darkness has arrived! Yayuh! Finally! Took me nine chapters! Blah! Not sure if that is good! May be if the chapters were longer huh? I just don't like writing them too long! Anyways, hope this is good! Review and tell me, kay? Luv ya!


	11. Testing the Waters: Scan

My life has been depressing, seriously….sigh….kind of not really feel up to writing, however, I know people want an update! So here it is! I do hope this is to some people's liking! Umm, a lot of Final Fantasy 8! Because I love that game! It is the bomb! But anyways! if you have not played it, you should! This is a fighting chap, which explains why it sucks! But I tried!

…………………

Parings: Cleon, Akudemy, others

Warnings: Violence

Summary: The war has began and the first battle has been finished!

Testing the Water with Magic: Scan

A sinister laugh echoed through out Radiant Garden.

"Well, look! The whole family is here!" the laughter became even more malicious and Namine couldn't help but whimper and huddle up to Roxas. Roxas frowned, wrapping an arm around her, glaring all around, hoping to catch a glimpse of who was talking.

"Show yourself," Sephiroth sneered, sword held tensely in his hands.

"Not in the place to give commands, General. A fallen angel such as yourself, full of darkness with barely any light in you, I believe you would enjoy our side," came the silky response.

All of the sudden, a sudden vortex appeared. It was as if a heartless was appearing for wisps of dark matter floated from under the floor.

The first thing that was seen was a pair of horns, followed by glowing red eyes. Leon felt himself grow cold; he could feel the tendrils of darkness radiate from the vortex. He looked like Diablo, except without wings and he was not red. A long sword was held up in one hand, loosely, relaxed.

"Shadow Lord, but you can call me Lord," he said, voice gruff yet silky at the same time.

"Well, you don't look like much," Axel sneered.

"Ahh...and looks can be deceiving." Shadow Lord laughed.

"What do you want?" Aerith asked, looking at him, confused radiating in her eyes.

"My, my, what light you radiate. Hmm...you want to know why?" Shadow Lord smirked. Tifa stood in front of Aerith, shielding her from the creature's sight.

"Darkness, my sweet, is so much more powerful; much more passionate; much more pleasurable," he answered.

"Right, says the monster that hates the light," Riku grumbled.

"I don't hate the light, I just love the darkness," Shadow Lord replied, eyes seeming to intensify.

"I find that hard to believe," Leon growled.

"Ahhh, well then, I'll just have to show you." All of a sudden, darkness began to spread from Shadow Lord's place.

"Now, that isn't fair!"

"You are not even giving them a chance!"

"Here we thought that the darkness was as fair as the light!"

"I told you guys he was a cheater!"

There were flashes of light, which normally would not have been noticed if it weren't for the darkness that had started surrounded the Bailey.

"An army of angels? Here I thought you were not allowed to interfere!" Shadow Lord said, while his voice was laced with aggravation.

"Well, well, well, finally something faces him." Demyx stepped up and joined the others.

"I'm sorry we're late." Quistis smirked at Demyx.

"Zell got us lost." Irvine pointed to Zell.

"I did not! It was Rinoa!" Zell motioned to Rinoa, who flushed.

"Now, now. I told you guys it was the other way." She huffed.

Selphie looked at the tall, lean man wearing a brown, cowboy hat.

"Irvine...Irvine Kinneas." Selphie muttered; a sudden pain hit her. She hissed, clutching her head.

"Selphie!" Yuffie caught Selphie before she hit the ground. Irvine turned around, eyes locking on Selphie's form. They filled with worry.

"I remember." Selphie wheezed, looking up into Irvine's worried eyes.

"Hey, babe. How you holding up?" Irvine called out to her.

"Just fine, Irvy!" She called back, unable to keep herself from grinning.

Leon found himself rooted on the spot as his eyes met honey brown. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Every thing was so surreal. They were there...after so long...they were there...

"No time for one of those slow motion get togethers, Irvine," Quistis snapped.

"Demyx, Axel. Make sure they leave. Time to go!" Zell called out to them, immediately getting into his serious mode.

"Leon!" Cloud snapped, yanking on Leon's arm. Leon shook his head, snapping out of it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Leon called out. Tifa nodded, turning to Aerith and pushing her off. Roxas looked down at Namine, who was cowering in his arms.

"Come on, Mine. Let's go." Roxas tugged her along.

"Yuffie! Selphie!" Tifa pulled them along. Selphie looked at Irvine.

"Go with them, babe! I'll be safe." Irvine nodded to her.

"Go." Xehanort pushed Sephiroth.

"No." Sephiroth snarled.

"Leave, Sephiroth." Xehanort urged him.

"Sephiroth! Now!" Leon snarled. Sephiroth shot one last look at Xehanort, before taking off. He swooped down and took Kairi and Riku in his arms, flying them off.

"Sora." Leon grabbed Sora's wrist and began tugging on his arm.

"Let's go." Cloud followed behind Leon.

"Demyx, Axel?" Leon turned to look at them.

"We'll catch up to you guy; we'll buy you some time." Demyx smiled at him. Leon nodded, hurrying off.

"Well...well...the angels are going to fight? What are you going to do, hit me with love? Hope?" Shadow Lord sneered, raising his sword up.

"Let us show what exactly angels can do." Quistis smirked. She raised her hand, and all of the sudden there was a thundering snap as she swiftly brought her hand down. A soft light blue glow emitted from her body and a whip was held tightly in her right hand.

"I kind of missed having some action." Irvine grinned, tipping his hat and moving his right hand into his jacket. In a matter of five seconds, he had thrown his jacket open and suddenly a shot rang out through the bailey. He had a soft dark green glow around his body as he leaned his shot gun on his right shoulder, finger ready on the trigger.

"Well, I rather enjoyed not fighting." Zell shrugged, before grinning. He slipped his hands into his pant pockets, before squatting down and slamming his fist into the ground, creating a crater on the ground. He stood back up, silver glow around him. He grinned and cracked his knuckles, which were now clad in tight black gloves.

"I prefer to be a peacekeeper, unless my friends are involved." Rinoa glared at Shadow lord. She rose up her right arm, suddenly she slapped her forearm and a bang resounded through the bailey. A blade launched itself into the air, before coming back and settling upon Rinoa's arm. Her whole bodily radiated with a white glow.

"I on the other hand, hate fighting anytime, anyplace." Demyx scoffed, lips forming into a pout. He shot his hand up into the air, his sitar forming as well as puddles of water forming all around.

"I have others to do the job for me, most of the time." Xehanort shrugged, matter of darkness forming around his hands. Suddenly, heartless and nobodies began to show up.

"I like getting my hands dirty!" Axel laughed, chakrams appearing in his hands, fire erupting around him.

"Scary." Shadow Lord smirked, before all heaven and hell broke loose.

Leon looked back, noticing how dark the Bailey had become.

"Come on, Leon," Cloud urged him. Leon nodded, pushing Sora on.

"Was it a good idea to leave them back there?" Sora asked, a bit breathless.

"They can handle themselves," Leon stated, no doubt in his voice.

"Do we take anything?" Aerith asked as they made it to the house.

"No time!" Sephiroth snapped.

"Hey, the ship is ready and fully stocked." Cid came out of the house.

"Good, we're leaving," Cloud barked. Cid looked behind them and swore.

"Let's go, the ship is over the marketplace." Cid ran off, motioning every one to follow.

"I never realized how far the places were," Namine wheezed as she followed.

"Is that the best you have?" Shadow Lord laughed.

Quistis snarled and all of a sudden, every thing disappeared and the Bailey became cold. Cold, blue skin became visible; along with long blond locks all locked up in an ice coffin. There was the sound of ice breaking and the gathering of energy before Shadow Lord was blasted with ice.

Then the clouds became stormy, thunder crackling. Thunder hit the ground and suddenly a green formed raised from the ground. Long, green wings opened up and energy began to gather up on its beak. Then, all of it was released in a series of bolts at Shadow Lord.

Shadow Lord stumbled back. He snarled, head snapping back up to glare at the angels, eyes glowering dangerously.

"Let's go!" Cid called out from behind the wheel.

Sephiroth huffed, settling Riku and Kairi down, inside the ship. Roxas rushed in, pulling Namine behind him.

"Are you okay?" Roxas turned to look at her, eyes shining with concern. Namine looked up and gave a watery smile, eyes clouded with fear.

"Are we all here?" Tifa asked, looking around at every one. Aerith was standing worriedly over Yuffie and Selphie, who were trying to regain their breath.

"Yes, this is all of us." Leon nodded. Sora rushed over to Riku, hugging him.

"Take us out of here, old man!" Cloud called out.

"Stop calling me that! Chocobo Head!" Cid snarled, but nonetheless, took off.

"I do believe you guys are running out of energy!" Shadow Lord heaved.

"So are you!" Axel snarled, voice coming out a bit brokenly.

Water rushed up, hitting Shadow Lord over and over again. A sudden firewall whirled around him, next.

"This will end NOW!" Shadow Lord snarled. A sudden wave of darkness flowed from Shadow Lord.

"Let's go!" Quistis called out as the darkness gained on them.

"But where?!" Rinoa cried out, backing away from the upcoming darkness.

"We don't have time!"

"Where are they? Selphie asked as she paced on the deck.

"Would you stop with the pacing girl; it's driving me nuts!" Cid snapped from on the bridge.

"Just focus on driving!" Selphie snapped back. Cid huffed, eyes locked in front of him. Sephiroth was standing behind Cid, arms crossed in front of his chest. The only sign that he was worried was the wrinkled on his sleeves caused by the intensity of his hold on his arms.

Sora was sitting on the chair next to Cid, looking at the map, making sure they were heading at the right direction. Riku was leaning over his shoulder, while

Roxas was exploring the ship with Namine. Namine had been feeling a bit claustrophobic, so he decided to get her away from the rest. Yuffie was sitting on the stairs that led up to the bridge.

"They'll be fine." Leon tried to reassure Selphie. He was standing next to the railing at the top of the stairs. Cloud was not there are the moment, having gone off with Aerith and Tifa to arrange bunks and supplies.

"You think so, Squall?" Selphie stopped and turned to look at him, desperately.

"Of course; they're all very resourceful and powerful. You should know that, Selphie." Leon smiled softly, hoping it was reassuring. Selphie's shoulder's slumped, her worry lessening a bit.

All of the sudden, a sudden dizziness hit Leon.

"Ugghh..." Leon groaned, swaying back and forth, finding his eyesight began to darken. A sudden anguish and pained sensation hit him forcefully, causing him to stumble, making him loose his balance.

"SQUALL!!" Selphie cried out, noticing Leon pitching forward. Yuffie looked up, eyes widening as she rushed up the stairs. Riku whirled to see Leon swaying. Sora stood up, but it seem like he was stuck for he could not get himself to rush over to Leon. Sephiroth was closer, though, and was there before Leon could hit the ground. Sephiroth picked him and carried him down the stairs, placing him down.

"Squall!!" Yuffie cried out, kneeling next to him. Selphie immediately checked for a pulse, and to her relief it was there. Sora and Riku were down the stairs in a heartbeat.

"What the hell is going on?!" Cid hollered, hand over the autopilot button, unsure if to push it or not. The sudden rush of footsteps sounded like a stampede as people rushed into the deck.

"Leon!" Cloud rushed over, kneeling next to him and taking him into his arms.

"What happened?" Namine asked, voice barely audible.

"We don't know, all of a sudden he just lost consciousness." Selphie explained.

"It could be that another world has been lost," Aerith brought up, causing every one to become silent.

"Radiant Garden," Leon muttered, eyes fluttering open.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, helping Leon sit up.

"Radiant Garden is gone," Leon said a bit louder and clearer. This caused every one to become silent.

"What about…?" Selphie began but dare not to finish her question. No one said anything.

………………

TBC

………………

Well, there….i don't know why but I don't really feel like saying much, so umm, I still love you all! And please review! Kay? Ta!


	12. Recollecting, Remembering, Reminiscing

This hasn't been reviewed and stuff! But I feel bad for not putting anything up!! gaah! So I shall put this ones up! Hope they are alright! And I'm sorry for not updating sooner! really sorry! Things have been really hectic lately! Its all crazy! But anyhow! Here you all go!

………………

Pairings: Cleon, Akudemy

Warnings: violence, slash

Summary: Dreams and memories are resurfacing. What will happen to our broken lion?

………………………

Recollecting, Remembering, Reminiscing

………………..

"Why the glum face, babe?"

Selphie gasped and whirled around.

"Irvine!" She squealed, launching herself at him. He laughed and caught her, twirling her around.

"I was afraid you…" Selphie couldn't finish the sentence.

"Aww, Sephy, and leave ya all by yourself? Never!" Irvine grinned.

"Really, you two?" a voice broke in, causing them to step back and turn around. Quistis smirked, hands on her hips.

"Relax, Quisty!" Rinoa laced her arm around one of Quistis arms.

"Yeah, we just survived some big attack!" Zell appeared, lacing his arm around Quistis' other arm.

"Yes, but we will have to face it again." Xehanort materialized next to them.

"I think we should take things step by step." Axel said as he and Demyx materialized next. Demyx walked over and squatted down to check on Leon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly, feeling bad that he had not been there for Leon.

"Just fine, tired, but fine." Leon allowed himself to be helped up by Cloud.

"You are always fine, Squall, always." Rinoa smiled at him. Leon tensed, unsure of what to think and feel at seeing her there, at seeing every one there. Cloud felt Leon tense up and close himself off. Cloud glared at them, before turning his attention back to Leon.

"Come, you need to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll start your training. You have to learn to use the light and how to fight back the darkness. We can't have you fainting all the time."

Leon looked up at Cloud and smiled weakly. With Cloud's help, Leon walked off and towards the cabins.

"I don't think Squall is taking our presence here very well." Rinoa sighed sadly, looking at Leon walk away.

"His name is Leon." Tifa scoffed, glaring at her.

"How do you guys know Leon?" Demyx stood back up and frowned, arms crossing in front of his chest.

"I do not know if it is our story to tell." Quistis said, looking at them a bit uneasily.

"You better talk because Leon is important to us and we don't like to see him in pain. Which is something you all have caused him." Sora stood up as well, glaring at them dangerously. Riku stood behind Sora, backing him up. Yuffie made her way over to the steps followed by Tifa who sat on the top of the stairs. Roxas and Namine sat on the benches that lined the side of the deck. Sora and Riku took a seat on the ground, leaning against the bench. Aerith leaned against the rail on the bottom of the stairs. Demyx and Axel stayed standing up, expectantly.

"We knew each other, from before the heartless came." Rinoa began, walking over to the other side of the deck, where another bench was lined up against the wall. The others followed her and sat down. Sephiroth and Xehanort walked to the bridge, standing behind Cid.

"You are the memories that plagued him….those he could not safe?" Yuffie asked them, feeling this sudden anger.

"Yeah, we were childhood friends." Quistis nodded.

…………………………………

" I can still here them scream, Cloud." Leon whispered as he sat on the bed, shoes, belts, and jacket off.

"And seeing them again….it is like….I can't explain it!" Leon cried out, hands clutching at his head.

"It is hard at first, seeing a person who you know was dead, again. You have no idea what to think….what to do…..what to believe….what do I do now? Was every thing a lie?" Cloud spoke softly, reaching over and squeezing Leon's hand. Leon looked up at him, confused.

"Aerith….it was hard, seeing her again, after having witnessed her die before." Cloud sighed.

"What do I do? They are dead, but they are right there….and…I always dreamt of seeing them again, of asking them….did they hate me? Did they forgive me?" Leon's voice began to break.

"Right now, everything is all jumbled up. Sleep, rest, let it all settle down." Cloud ran a hand through Leon's hair, Leon sighed, relaxing into his hand. He laid back and allowed Cloud to tuck him in.

"I can get use to this." Leon chuckled.

"Don't, come tomorrow, we'll start the training and no more fainting. So get a lot of rest, because you will be doing a lot of work." Cloud warned.

"When aren't I doing a lot of work?" Leon yawned, eyes falling shut already.

"Soon, we'll take a vacation…." Cloud vowed just as Leon fell into a deep slumber. Cloud sighed, before bending down and kissing him on the lips.

"Sweet dreams…"

………………………………….

…………………………………

"_Squall!" _

_Squall looked up and grinned._

"_Rin!" Squall stood up and rushed down the stairs, immediately hugging his friend._

"_Squall and Rinoa sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" a taunting voice reached their ears. _

"_Seifer!" Squall and Rinoa grinned as Quistis hit Seifer on the shoulder. _

"_Quisty!" Seifer pouted. The two blonds began to bicker. _

"_Hey, we brought you some pie!" Selphie walked in, a bag in her hands._

"_Yeah! And souve…umm….soveneers!" Zell grinned, holding up a stuffed dolphin. _

"_Was it fun?!" Squall asked, excitedly. _

"_You would have loved it!" Irvine came in, holding up his camera. _

"_How are you feeling though?" Rinoa asked him, worriedly._

"_Better. Papa says I'll be fine to go out tomorrow!" _

"_COOL!!" they all cheered as they walked together to the living room, to eat. _

…………………………

"_Squall? Are we always going to be together?" Rinoa looked up at Squall. She was leaning against his chest, starring up at the starry sky._

"_Of course we will, Rin. Nothing will keep us apart." Squall vowed. _

"_That's good." Rinoa smiled._

…………………………

"_Hah!" Seifer smirked, putting Squall on a headlock. All of the sudden he was on the ground with Squall pressing his hands behind his back. _

"_Too slow!" Squall taunted. Seifer bucked but to no avail._

"_Totally not fair." Seifer huffed. Squall just laughed, but let Seifer up. _

"_You owe me." Squall reminded him._

"_Yeah, yeah….let's go to the beach!!" Seifer grinned, slinging an arm around Squall and walking off._

………………………

"_Squall! Pay attention!" Selphie pouted. _

"_I am Selphie!" Squall sighed, exasperated. _

"_Well, hand me the decorations then!" _

_Squall sighed and picked up some of the spheres and handed them over. _

"_How do I always end up getting roped into helping you decorate the Christmas tree?" Squall wondered out loud._

………………………

"_Look at the butterflies!" Irvine says in awe. Squall can't help but stare in wonder._

"_I don't think we should practice here." Irvine turns to Squall._

"_Yeah, we could hurt the butterflies." Squall nods._

"_Maybe we should bring every one here, they would enjoy it." Irvine pipes up._

"_Good idea, let's tell my papa!" Squall grins. _

………………………

"_Squall!" _

"_Quistis?" Squall turned to see Quistis crying and running towards him. _

"_Seifer, he's a jerk!" She sobbed into his chest. Squall frowned, rubbing her back, soothingly. _

"_What he do?" _

"_I saw him with Rin!" She cried. Squall felt his heart clench at that. _

………………………

"_Hotdogs! My fav!" Zell smiled a bit watery. _

"_You are sick, so I thought it would be good for you to eat!" Squall smiled, putting the plate next to Zell on the bed._

"_Thank ya, Squall!" Zell chirped, grabbing the plate._

……………………………

"_Come on! Squall! Is that really the best you can do?" Seifer sneered, raising his gunblade. Squall snarled, raising his gunblade. _

"_I'm barely getting started." Squall growled, charging at him. Metals clashed before slashing into skin._

……………………………

"_Irvine, are you being serious?" Squall asked, looking at Irvine, calculatingly. _

"_Yes! I know I'm always flirting with girls, but she is different." Irvine sighed, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Well, don't do anything stupid Irvine." Squall warned._

"_I know, trust me. I would be the first to kill myself if I hurt her." _

"_We are barely seventeen, so you better be sure. If you are, she's at the library." Squall smirked. _

"_I owe you one!" Irvine called out as he ran out. _

…………………………………

_Zell huffed as he slumped next to Squall. _

"_What's wrong with you?" Squall asked as he placed his book down. _

"_Nothing, just….that chick in the library?" Zell grumbled._

"_Uhu…"_

"_She has a boyfriend." Zell muttered. Squall sighed. Zell had really liked her. _

"_Hey, forget her. She does not know what she is missing." Squall said, sincerely. Zell grinned._

…………………………………

"_Squall?" Rinoa laced her arm around his. _

"_Hmm?" Squall looked down into her brown eyes._

"_Want to dance?" She grinned._

"_No." Squall scoffed. _

"_Too bad!" She laughed, tugging him along._

……………………………………

"_Top student." Quistis grinned as she watched Squall practice._

"_No, just the others don't really pay much attention to their studies." Squall shrugged. _

"_I'll have you know, I pay a lot of attention." Quistis pouted. _

"Of course you do, you're always flirting with the teacher." Squall smirked, causing Quistis to turn bright red.

"_I am not! You sound just like Seifer! He says the same thing!" Quistis huffed, causing Squall to laugh. _

…………………………………………

"_Squall! Get them out of here!"_

"_But!"_

"_Promise me!!"_

"_NOW!"_

………………………………………..

……………………………………………

………………………………………..

Leon bolted up on the bed, startled. He looked down at his hands, noticing how tightly they were clutching the sheets. He took deep breaths, allowing his heart to slow down. Soft snores reached his ears. He looked up and smiled, noticing Cloud sleeping on the bunk next to his. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it must be close to if not morning already. He grabbed his boots and jacket and headed out. The belts were too much work at the moment. He stifled a yawn and made his way out of the cabin and into a hall. He had no idea where to go from there, so he just followed the voices. He recognized some of them, but his mind was still a bit too fuzzy to really register in his mind.

"Morning." He yawned, unable to keep the yawn in. He looked up to see his old friends there.

"Squall, how are you feeling? Ready to start your training?" Quistis smiled softly.

"I'm fine." Leon muttered, walking over to them.

"What about you guys?"

"We are angels." Rinoa reminded him. Leon winced, causing memories to flash in his mind.

"You know, we don't hate you." Irvine spoke up, smiling sincerely at him.

"We are proud of you, man! All that you have done on your own!" Zell grinned.

"We've kept an eye you, here and there." Rinoa smiled tenderly.

"How?" Leon flushed.

"Before, you use to talk out loud, remember?" Quistis reminded him. Leon smiled and nodded as he remembered that.

"I left you…." Leon sighed, sitting down.

"No…you didn't…." Rinoa placed a hand on his arm.

……………………………………..

"_Squall, I can't find Rin!" Zell called out as he jumped and kicked some heartless away. _

"_What do you mean?" Squall turned to look at Zell._

"_She ran off that way, and she hasn't come back!" Zell huffed._

"_We have to look for her!" _

"_Go, Squall! I'll take care of things here!" Zell urged him on and Squall nodded, running off. _

"_Squall!" Squall looked up ahead. Irvine and Selphie were standing back to back, fighting off the heartless._

"_Have you seen Rinoa?!" He called out as he slashed through another swarm of shadows. _

"_No, we saw her run that way, but the heartless gained on us before we could catch up with her." Irvine informed him, shooting down a heartless that had jumped towards Squall._

"_Zell, he is that way, on his own." Squall motioned back where he came from, before rushing off._

"_We'll get him, see ya outside!" Selphie called back as the two ran off towards the other side. _

_Squall ran, casting firaga and blizzaga as he made his way through more and more heartless. They just kept on coming. They did not stop! _

"_Squall!" _

"_Quistis!!" Squall rushed forward, slashing through heartless, before reaching Quistis and helping her up._

"_Where is Seifer?" Squall asked her, remembering how Seifer never left her side._

"_He's gone, Squall. Rinoa, I heard a scream, but the heartless were too much." Quistis choked out. Squall noticed how her hair was disarrayed, eyes wide with panic and fear. _

"_What you mean he's gone? What about Rinoa?" Squall asked, fear rising in his chest. _

"_He's…gone….not important. Fine Rinoa! She needs you!" Quistis urged him._

"_The others are that way!" Squall motioned behind him._

"Squall, you leave. Promise me, that if things get too much, if too many of them pile up, you will leave. Promise me!" Quistis held on to Squall's arm, tightly.

"_I promise." Squall vowed. Quistis nodded, before taking off. _

_Squall rushed into the ball room, eyes searching through the heartless. Finally, he heard the sound of the blade and saw some blue._

"_Rinoa!"_

"_Squall!" _

_Squall pushed, slashed, burned and froze heartless all over, rushing over to Rinoa._

"_Are you okay?" He asked her, helping her up. _

"_You must go, Squall! There are too many!" Rinoa looked at him, pleadingly._

"Not without you." Squall snapped, using his magic to keep the heartless back as he walked Rinoa over to the door. Rinoa looked back, immediately pushing Squall away.

"_Leave!" She cried out, slamming Squall into the wall out in the hall. All of the sudden, there was a sudden crash._

"_Bahamut!" Squall cried out, already knowing that things were too late. He stood up and rushed out, down the hall. He was almost outside when the whole building collapse down. Squall's vision blackened as he was thrown off, hitting himself on the head._

…………………………….

………………………………..

"You promised, Squall." Quistis shrugged.

"It still did not take the pain away. I was the only survivor, or so I thought." Leon sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I managed to teleport with the last of my energy, Selphie." Quistis informed him.

"The others were too far gone for me to be able to teleport them away." She sighed.

"Now, you have people here that love you and care for you." Rinoa chirped.

"Yes, like your boyfriend, that blond guy." Irvine smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Leon snapped, cheeks turning red.

"Of course not, you two just share a cabin." Demyx appeared all of the sudden, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Like you are one to talk." Leon grumbled. Here he was, being teased by his dead friends, how did that worked out?

"I'll have you know, we do not share a cabin! We don't even have enough time to be together!" Axel materialized, sulking.

"This is a very grave time." Zell pointed out.

"So, Cloud and Leon slept together!"

The others turned to look at Leon.

"We just slept!" He huffed, face turning beet red.

"You two have no time for each other, and you two are dancing around each other. Wonderful!" Quistis shook her head. Axel just shrugged, lacing his arm around Demyx's waist.

"We have right now, mostly every one is asleep." Axel grinned, tipping Demyx's face up to kiss him.

BANG!!

"However, once again, something has come up." Demyx sighed, rushing over to see what was the commotion.

"I'm fine!! FINE!!" Roxas called out as he picked himself up with the help of Namine, from the floor.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, worriedly.

"Kids." Cid grumbled as he went back into his room. No one else had bothered to get up.

"Well, shows how much they worry." Len mused, before ushering Roxas off.

"Namine got hungry, so she came to wake me up." Roxas flushed.

"Come, then. We'll eat something." Leon shrugged, guiding the two to the kitchen.

"You can cook?" Namine asked, amazed as Leon made his way around the kitchen.

"Well, yes. I had to learn how to cook to survive, I am not a great chef, but what I cook at least is edible." Leon shrugged.

"Good, because Sephiroth cannot really look. Do not put him in the kitchen, ever." Xehanort leaned on the door's entryway.

"That is good to know." Leon smirked, serving Roxas and Namine.

Xehanort stood up all of the sudden. The others looked at each other.

"We have to go." Demyx smiled apologetically, before vanishing. The rest followed suit.

"Sometimes, the whole vanishing deal annoys the hell out of me. Doesn't it?" Leon shook his head. Namine giggled while Roxas just chuckled.

"Too happy for this early in the morning." Cid grumbled as he came in.

"Here's your caffeine." Leon said, placing a mug of hot coffee in front of Cid.

"Hey! I smell food!"

Leon groaned, realizing he needed to make food for every one.

……………………….

"Is it just me, or does something feel……off?" Zell muttered as the group walked down the hall and towards the library.

"Something is off. Someone is here…." Irvine frowned.

"Someone who should not be here." Axel growled.

"Stop!" Rinoa cried out as she slammed the doors open. Axel, Demyx, and Xehanort froze. Two hooded figures stood there, in the middle of the library.

"What are you doing here?"

"Who are you two?"

"Answer!"

The hooded figures just turned around, faces hidden.

"Tell us!" Xehanort snarled.

The two figures rose their arms, slowly lowering their hoods.

Three gasps followed.

……………………..

Leon sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Concentrate. Find the light inside of you."

Leon listened to Cloud's voice. They were sitting in the middle of the deck, training. It was a bit hard with all the commotion going around, but it was better that way. Leon had to concentrate either way, noise or no noise.

"Now, I'm going to throw darkness at you."

Leon felt the sudden pang and heaviness, but he pulled on the light. It was like a string inside of him, a golden thread, and he pulled at it, using light to make a shield and push the darkness away.

"Good!"

The darkness began pushing harder and so Leon pushed back just as hard. Slowly, the two began to dwindle. Leon opened his eyes and looked around.

"Just refinement, that is all you need." Cloud beamed proudly, making Leon flush.

"That is great, I was beginning to worry."

Every one whirled around. Two black hooded figures materialized, causing every one to tense.

"Who are you ,and what do you want?" Sora snapped, getting up to his feet.

The two figures laughed as they took down their hoods.

………..

To be continued…

………….

Well, how was that, ya guys? Alright I hope! Blah! I don't like it very much! It all seems so rush, doesn't it? hmm, need to work on the other chappies! Sigh….blah! will replace this one later on, with a better version of it I guess! Luv ya'll!


	13. Helping Watchers

Well, another chapter for all of you!! Ahh, the romance! The love! The….relationships! why are relationships so complicated? Hmmm? Anyways! More people! I really need to write a story with few people…..im getting tired of having like twenty characters, lol, but its my fault, so egghh! I hope this chapter is enjoyed! Once again, will be replaced later later with a better version, once there is more time! blah!

…………………………….

Helping VI, VII, Watchers XI, XII

………………………………

There was a silence that reigned over the cabin. No one moved, no one said anything. It was so pressing, that Namine couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh My God!" Namine's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Pink hair cascading down.

Blond bangs, almost antenna looking, fell in front of sharp bone cheeks.

"Marluxia."

"Larxene."

Marluxia turned and smirked at Roxas. Larxene snaked her arm around Marluxia's, smirking at Riku.

"Nice to see you again, really." She said, a bit too sweetly.

"Of course, we can see you anytime, but still." Marluxia shrugged.

………………..

It was unbelievable. They couldn't possible be there, standing in front of them.

"Zexion!" Demyx's eyes widened, freezing on the spot.

"Saix!" Xehanort froze up.

Axel frowned, shaking out of his stupor to cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Why and how are you two here?" Axel looked at them, suspiciously.

"We are Watchers." Saix spoke, voice monotone, not looking at them.

"How?" Demyx asked, voice almost breaking.

"We were given a chance to redeem ourselves." Zexion spoke, eyes looking around the room.

"Why are you here? Why now?" Xehanort asked.

"No one, but Guardians, is allowed here. You better have a good reason." Quistis hissed.

………………………

"Watchers, that is what we do and are." Marluxia shrugged, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"You are dead, then?" Yuffie asked, glaring at them.

"Yes, kind of like the Guardians, except we are Watchers." Larxene sneered.

"Uhu." Sora glared, crossing his arms in front of his chest and watching them suspiciously.

"We are recorders. We record every thing that happens in the universe. That is our job."

………………………….

"What do you mean? Like historians?" Demyx asked, trying to understand everything.

"Yes." Saix answered.

"How come we hadn't seen you before?" Rinoa asked, unsure if to believe them or not.

"We are not allowed to show ourselves. It messes up with the balance." Zexion explained.

"Why are you here now?" Zell asked, his baby blue eyes swirling with confusion.

"We are here to help." Saix answered, voice still as monotone as ever.

………………………………

"I thought you said you were not allowed to help?" Tifa scoffed.

"Neither were the Guardians; however, they fought for you guys, did they not?" Marluxia pointed out.

"What a fight it was too. I was in charge of it, let me tell ya, if you ever, which you probably won't, but if you ever get a chance, read my book. It is a lot more interesting than any of the others." Larxene said, smugly.

"Yeah right, the only reason you believe it is more interesting is because you always, and I mean, always record fights." Marluxia scoffed.

"Why are you here!?" Sephiroth snarled, getting annoyed.

"We are here to help, because we cannot allow the darkness to win and we were bored." Marluxia smirked.

"Especially because we were bored." Larxene grinned.

……………………………………

"The balance was broken once you all broke the rules." Zexion muttered, turning to look at them.

"That allowed us to be able to materialized and help. We have information that may come in handy." Saix turned to look at them as well.

"That's wonderful!" Demyx smiled.

"We can only give information. It is not a lot, for we have a whole castle full of records, we still looking." Zexion informed them, bringing out a book.

………………………………………

"Here you go, since you are the ancient one in the room." Larxene smirked, throwing the book over to Aerith.

"It is the original scripture of the prophecy. You'll find all you need to know about it, and trust me, there are some things you need to know." Marluxia looked at Leon.

"What about this evil darkness thing?!" Namine spoke up, a bit quietly.

"Namine! How have you been? Oh, we are still searching on that." Larxene shrugged, before winking at the poor girl.

………………………………………

"Are you going to help us fight?" Xehanort asked.

"We are not allowed." Saix spoke, voice a bit warmer as he looked at Xehanort.

"Neither are we." Axel scoffed.

"We have research and many other things to record." Zexion replied.

"We have to go." Saix muttered, walking past them with Zexion following.

"Wait!" Demyx called out, rushing after Zexion. Zexion stopped but did not turn around.

"Will I see you again?" Demyx asked, brokenly, eyes watering.

"Maybe."

"What if we loose? What if we need help?!" Demyx asked, reaching out for Zexion's arm.

"Demy." Zexion turned and sighed, reaching out to caress Demyx's cheek.

"You will not loose. If you need me, I'll be there. I promise." Zexion muttered, smiling softly before disappearing. Demyx looked down, hands shaking.

"Did I miss something?" came the acidic tone. Demyx whirled around, meeting Axel's blank look.

"Axel."

But Axel did not stay, he vanished as well. Demyx winced.

"He's like a brother, that is all." Demyx muttered, as he looked at the rest.

"Give him sometime Demyx. He needs to calm down." Xehanort sighed.

"I guess you won't be telling your angel that your heart sped at the sight of a memory?" Rinoa looked at Xehanort, worriedly.

"Good thing about memories, they are just that, memories." Xehanort shrugged, voice laced with tension.

………………………………………

Aerith opened the book and flipped through it. It was a beautiful piece of art. The writing, drawings, and it was so well kept, it looked new.

"Yes, beautiful is it no? Glad you are enjoying it!" Larxene smirked.

"We have to get going. We'll be seeing each other again, you can bet on it!" Marluxia winked at Roxas.

"You are going to help us fight?" Leon spoke up, finally.

"Maybe, if you need it." Larxene nodded at Leon, before vanishing.

"We'll be keeping an eye out. We'll be there, just call for us." Marluxia nodded as well, before vanishing.

"That was eventful." Cid grumbled from the top of the bridge.

"What does the book say, Aerith?" Cloud frowned, looking at the book in her hands, worriedly.

"I don't know yet. Give me a few hours." Aerith smiled apologetically, before walking off to her cabin.

"Come, Leon. Let's try it again." Cloud muttered. Leon nodded, closing his eyes.

………………………………………..

………………………………………..

Aerith frowned as she sat back on her bed; the book in her lap. She was an ancient, did not mean she could easily read the book. She was descendant of them, but still, it took her a while to translate. It kind of made her lonely, to know she was the last and only ancient. Then again, Leon had thought he had been the last one as well, right? Look how that turned out.

She shook her head and brought her attention back to the book.

……………………………………….

"Aku?" Demyx walked around the halls, not knowing where Axel could have gone. Finally, after much walking, he decided to check with Leon.

Leon sighed, feeling himself grow tired. What he found amazing, was that no matter how much light he used, he always had light. Cloud had the same thing with the darkness; it was always there. A sudden light energy alerted him to the presence.

"Hey, Leon. Cloud."

"Demyx, where's Axel?" Cloud asked, noticing that Demyx was all by himself. Leon opened his eyes, and looked at Demyx, worriedly. He could see the teary eyes and the way his eyes didn't shine, like they usually did. He looked a bit pale as well.

"What happened?" Leon asked. Demyx sighed, dropping down on to Cloud's bed, being closer to it. Leon and Cloud had moved into their cabin, since every one had become rowdy outside and they really did not want to deal with it at the moment. The two were sitting right in front of the door, in the middle of the cabin.

"I saw someone again and I think Aku took it the wrong way." Demyx muttered.

"I haven't seen him, but we've been here for a while." Cloud sighed. Demyx nodded and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone now." Demyx teased as he walked out.

…………………………………………..

Xehanort sighed as he stepped up next to Sephiroth. Cid had gone out to eat, so they were alone at the bridge. Cid did not trust anyone to fly the ship, not even Sora who'd gone all over the universe in a ship.

"Some of your friends were here." Sephiroth spoke up.

"Oh? Who was here?" Xehanort frowned, body tensing up.

"Pink hair and a blond girl, Marluxia and Larxene were their names I believe." Sephiroth tipped his head to the side, glancing at Xehanort and noticing how tense he was.

"Oh." Xehanort relaxed a bit, but just a bit. Sephiroth noticed.

"Whom you wanted to see?" he asked, coolly.

"No one." Xehanort snapped.

"Defensive much." Sephiroth growled, noticing how Xehanort was tense and not looking at him. He was holding something back and it aggravated Sephiroth. He wasn't sure why, but he'd rather not think of Xehanort wanting to see anyone else. It made his blood boil, and that was dangerous thoughts. Thoughts that he, Sephiroth, could not ponder upon, ever.

……………………………………………..

Aerith frowned as she looked down at the book. It couldn't be right; then again, she knew prophecies. She should have expected to see it there, and she did, but reading it did not make it better.

"No, there must be more." Aerith spoke determinedly, shaking her head before going back to reading.

………………………………………………

"Aku?" Demyx made his way to Axel. He was in the storage room, sitting on one of the crates full of oil for the ship.

"Hm." Axel didn't look up.

"There was one thing I would never forget, from back in the Castle that Never Was." Demyx spoke, stopping right next to Axel.

"I was playing in one of the living rooms, but you were just looking at Roxas, who was looking out the window into the raining skies." Demyx sat down next to Axel.

"It was a song I had written, and it was special to me. You did not care, did not pay attention, you did not even know I was there." Demyx remembered, bitterly.

"Demyx." Axel began but was stopped by Demyx placing a finger on Axel's lips.

"It hurt, to see you just stand up and walk towards Roxas. He was there, and I had not noticed, until he clapped. He actually clapped and said that I should work on the ending and on playing it with higher notes." Demyx smiled, his eyes glazed for he was locked in a memory.

"He said it had been good, and that I was actually good for something. From then on, I played for him. He would listen and comment, but was never mean about it. Every time, I would go to him, because he understood in his own cold, serious way." Demyx explained, eyes tearing.

"He was like a brother. I know I did not have a heart back then, but it felt like I did. He protected me, and tried to help as much as he could. He was 'Zexy' to me and I was 'Demy' to him. He would muss my hair and I would mess with his books. He was the only family I had." Demyx voice was soft, sad yet happy.

"Brothers." Axel muttered.

"Yeah, he was my big brother." Demyx chuckled; eyes still shining with unshed tears.

"I'm not use to sharing." Axel grumbled, causing Demyx to laugh and hug Axel.

"Just remember I love you, and you'll be alright." Demyx kissed Axel on the cheek. Axel froze, because this was the first time Demyx had said the 'L' word. Demyx noticed it, eyes widening and body tensing. He pulled back, face bright red.

"You love me?" Axel turned to look at Demyx, hope shining in his eyes.

"I…"

"Every one! Get your butts to the deck! We are a few minutes from landing!" Cid hollered from the intercom. Demyx immediately stood up, tugging Axel off to the deck. Anything to avoid answering the question.

…………………………….

"Oh, finally we are getting off of here." Tifa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Yes, finally." Sephiroth grunted.

"I'm glad as well." Quistis muttered, as she appeared, followed by the others.

"You guys! I've read some of the prophecy, and we need to talk." Aerith came out.

"What you find out?" Cloud asked as he and Leon made their way over to them.

"Squall!" Rinoa grinned, hanging on to his arm while Selphie hanged onto his other arm.

"What you find out?" Leon ignored them and looked at Aerith.

"Well."

"Is it bad?" Demyx asked, walking in with a very happy Axel.

"Maybe if you all shut up, she'll be able to tell us." Xehanort huffed.

Aerith was about to explain when a sudden tremor ran through the ship.

"Hmm, we are about to land!" Cid hollered from up the bridge, as another tremor shook the ship and the landscape began to change. Slowly but surely, there was Twilight Town.

"We are here!" He called out, turning the ship off.

"Great, I'm stiff all over." Riku grumbled as he opened the hatch and made his way outside, followed by every one else. They took a deep breath, even Cid.

"I know people here." Sora piped up, and motioned them to follow him.

"So do I…" Roxas sighed.

"Don't you think people will find it weird to see a group of people walking together?" Leon asked as he realized that there was a number of people in their group.

"Who the hell are you?" Came a snarky remark from behind. Quistis' eyes widened as she whirled around.

"Seifer?" Quistis looked at him, pained.

……………….

To Be continued

………………

So? How was that? finally my knight is showing up!! Seifer Almasy! W00t! he is hot and cute and ahhh….so misunderstood…. he is my favorite!! I love him! But anyways! enough of me spazzing over him! Need to work on the other chapters! Gah! Luv ya'll! And please tell me what ya think of it! kay? Thankz! Ta!


	14. Memory Complex

Well, I know I need to so go over this and what not, blah...but I figured that I should post the chapters up and when I have time, come back and revise, ne?

At least I finished the story, ne? Lol, and then I don't have to worry about it as much...since I have enough with my other stories...blah...

Notes: Seifer rocks! Hands down! W00t! These are like my favorite chapters! Cause seifer is in them, lol! Anyways! Enjoy!

* * *

**Memory Complex

* * *

**

"Seifer!" Quistis looked into emerald eyes. Emerald eyes widened, darkening in confusion. Quistis couldn't stop staring, her heart clenching at the sight of the blond man. It had been so long...

Leon frowned, looking at the blond standing in front of him. It was Seifer, he had no doubt about it, and even the scar was there. He wasn't sure what to think, though. Seifer was alive, not like Rinoa and the others, who were angels.

"How do you know my name? I would have remembered a hot chick like you." Seifer scowled, stepping back and looking apprehensively at the whole group. There was something about that woman, who had spoken his name. Something about her was familiar. His heart seem to break as he watched her pained eyes. He didn't like seeing her in pain, and for some reason, he wanted to gather her in his arms and sooth all her worries. He shook his head and took another step back.

"Look, it is complicated, but it has to do with that scar on your face." Leon stepped up, motioning to the scar on Seifer's face. Leon figured that if Seifer saw familiar things, he would remember. He also wondered if it was the right thing to do, force Seifer to remember the past. Had Seifer a good life? Was he happy there, in Twilight Town? Seifer scowled, glaring at Leon before his eyes caught the scar on Leon's face. Seifer gasped as memories flashes through his mind. He could suddenly recall the feel of steel and the gust of air; he could recall the feel of blood trailing down his nose.

"You scar. My scar." Seifer muttered under his breath, rubbing his scar.

"Listen to me, Seifer. It is a long story, but we know each other." Leon spoke up, trying to step forward and put a hand on Seifer's shoulder. Seifer shook his head and stepped back.

"No! We don't! We can't!" Seifer held onto his head, suddenly feeling a searing pain as more memories flashed through his mind.

"Seifer!" Quistis cried out, worriedly. She wanted to go to him. She wanted to hug him and hold him, not used to seeing him in pain.

"He's remembering." Selphie looked on worriedly, knowing exactly what Seifer was going through. She remembered how much pain she had gone through when she remembered.

"I…Can't!" Seifer hissed, turning around and running off.

"Seifer!" Rai called out as Seifer ran past him. Fuu whirled around and glared at the group of people who had caused her friend so much pain. She had no idea who they were, well, they seem familiar but she was sure she had never seen them. She couldn't have.

"We don't mean him harm, Fuijin." Rinoa spoke up, earning a shocked look from Fuu. She looked at her, searchingly, before turning on her heels and dragging Rai away. There were a lot of things to think about, Fuu frowned. They also needed to look for Seifer...

"I don't think that went well." Irvine sighed, stepping up and placing a hand on Quists' shoulder. He knew that Quistis was hurting, but there was nothing they could do for her. At the moment, only Seifer could help her.

Quistis nodded, biting her bottom lip, eyes tearing. She took a shuddering breath, willing her pain away, for the moment. She knew that there were things that needed to be done, so she had to be strong for just a bit longer.

"Hey! Sora!" a voice called out, causing every one to turn.

"Hayner!" Sora grinned. Roxas tensed stepping back, hoping to go unseen. He remembered and he wondered if his old friends remembered him. He figured they didn't, and it hurt because to him they would always be his best friend. The blonde was followed by a raven haired boy and a brunette.

"Pence! Olette!" Sora grinned as they came over. He glanced back at Roxas and frowned, worried for his other.

"Long time no see, Sora! How have you been?" Hayner asked, excitedly. Sora looked back at Hayner and grinned.

"Better, but it is a long story."

"And, we need a place to stay." Roxas spoke up while standing behind Namine, not like she covered him much since he was taller. Pence looked at him, a frown marring his face. He seemed familiar, but Pence couldn't quite figure out from where.

"Do I know you?" Pence cocked his head to the side, and looked at him, confused.

"Hmm, no, you really don't." Roxas smiled sadly, making Pence feel bad for him.

"Well, I think we know a place you all can stay at." Olette spoke up, smiling kindly at them and motioning them to follow her.

"Where exactly are we going to do now?" Tifa whispered to Aerith, who was clutching the book to her chest, like a lifeline.

"Well, find a place to stay, and plan what to do next…..and….talk….." Aerith whispered back. She didn't want to tell them what she had found in the book. Every one had to know, though, and there was no way out getting out of it.

* * *

Quistis had her arms folded in front of her chest and her eyes locked upon the ground. Her eyes were now a dull blue, and they shone with pain. She couldn't stop thinking about Seifer, even though she knew that at the moment, Twilight Town and every other world was in danger. She should be trying to figure out a way to save the world.

Leon looked at Quistis worriedly. Rinoa and Zell were muttering to each other, glancing at Quistis, here and there. She had taken the leader role, and they knew that she wouldn't want to be seen as weak, so they kept their distant. Leon had no qualms about making Quistis seem weaker, not when he knew that she needed comfort. He slowed his strides and walked right next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his arms.

He always ended up comforting Quistis after Seifer did some mean thing. Except this time, it was not really Seifer's fault. Quistis looked up and smiled in thanks. Leon looked up and looked at Cloud, worriedly.

Cloud shook his head and allowed a soft smile on his lips, telling Leon that it was okay. He understood that Quistis needed comfort. He wasn't about to protest and act like Leon belong only to him, because he knew that every one there, loved and cared for Leon and Leon cared for everyone. No matter how much Leon tried to hide it, he cared.

"Here we go! My parents have set the house up for rent. I do not know if there are enough rooms, but it is all we have." Olette smiled apologetically, opening the door and motioning for everyone to go in.

"It's fine, thank you for helping!" Kairi grinned, causing Olette to blush. Namine smiled softly at Olette as she passed by her and into the house. Her violet eyes looked around, a smile on her lips as she looked at the cozyness of the house.

"Umm, we do hope you enjoy your stay." Pence added, smiling at Roxas, hoping to cheer him up. Roxas looked at Pence and smiled in return. He could always count on Pence to catch on to things that the others didn't. He had been the heart, or, he is the heart of the group. He sighed wistfully and made his way into the house.

"You guys can make yourself at home, we'll be back since we have to inform Olette's parents about this. May be bring some food as well!" Hayner grinned, taking hold of Pence's hand and dragging him away. Olette laughed and waved at the rest of the group, before walking off after Pence and Hayner.

"Come on, Quistis." Leon began to walk into the house, but Quistis stopped.

"I…I need some time alone, you go ahead. I'll be back." Quistis sighed, pulling away and walking off. Leon sighed and watched Quistis walk away. He was worried about her, but she was a tough woman and could take care of herself. He shook his head and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Olette's parents must be rich, because this is beautiful!!" Yuffie muttered as she looked around. It kind of made her feel bad, thinking back at their old shack back in Radiant Garden. This made her sad, because she remembered that Radiant Garden was no more, until they defeated the darkness.

"Don't go stealing now." Cid chided her, moving pass her and ruffling her hair as he walked into the living room.

"I would do no such thing, besides, it's not like I'll be able to do much with it anyways. The end of the world and all." Yuffie grumbled, causing everyone to remember why they were there. Every one immediately sobered up and ushered into the living room, taking a seat wherever they could.

Cid looked around, before taking a seat on the Rockford chair, its silvery and silky texture comforting under him. He normally did not enjoy this type of chairs, too expensive. He was used to the old, but warm chair in Merlin's house, after all the time he spent there.

On the loveseat next to Cid's chair sat Irvine and Rinoa. Selphie took a seat on Irvine's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Zell sat on the arm of the sofa, his hand running trough Rinoa's hair as she laid her head on his lap.

Axel slumped on the ottoman, pulling Demyx to sit next to him, half on him and half on the ottoman. Demyx sighed, looking around at the others.

Sephiroth huffed and just sat on the leather recliner, leaning into Xehanort who was seating on the arm of the recliner. Xehanort sighed and ran his hand through Sephiroth's hair.

A beautiful velvet, navy blue sectional was stationed on the left side of the room, right in front of the loveseat and next to Sephiroth's leather recliner. Yuffie was on the edge, followed by Tifa and next to her sat Aerith, who still held tightly to the book. Kairi and Namine took a seat right on the corner, curling close to each other and placing the pillows on their laps.. Cloud sat next to the girls, with Leon sitting next to him.

Riku, Sora and Roxas sat in front of the sectional, leaning their backs against it.

Aerith looked around. Aerith had always wanted one of these, L shaped sofas; however, they couldn't afford it, especially when they still were working on restoring Radiant Garden.

"I….I still have to tell you about the prophecy." Aerith spoke up.

……………………………….

………………………………..

She sighed and looked up at the sky, stopping to get her bearings. She remembered this place, from before when she used to visit him. Slowly, she began to leave her corporeal body. No one could see her now, and so she was free to do as she pleased. She began to stroll down the streets and towards the train station. She remembered having seen Seifer there a couple of times. She wasn't sure what it was that she would say, after all, what could she say. What did one say in those types of moments? Finally making it to the top, she stopped and just watched him, leaning against the railing and looking out at the sunset. The view was beautiful and it was peaceful; she could understand why he came there, to think.

She began to walk over to him, her boots making not a sound, she stood right behind him and watched him. She noticed the way emotions whirled in his emerald eyes. Slowly, she began to make herself corporeal. She didn't say a thing, just stood there. Her eyes moved over to the sunset as she waited, for what, she didn't know.

He was still, eyes locked on the horizon. He stood tall, lips set into a frown. No matter what, he could still cause butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Every night, I dreamt about you."

Quistis looked at him, startled. She had been caught up in her own thoughst.

"I saw your bright blue eyes, sparkling. I could hear your laughter as you teased me. Your blond locks falling in front of your face."

Quistis hesitated, but walked forward to stand right next to him.

"I had no idea who you were, but you were always there. It was the only time I felt whole, but every time I woke up, I felt this intense pain."

Quistis wanted to touch him, but she couldn't, didn't have the courage to. Who was she to touch him? She was no one to him, not anymore. She was a stranger to him. It had been so long...

"I didn't understand, and it was maddening. You don't know how much I wanted to forget you."

Quistis flinched and looked down at her hands, which had began to shake. That hurt. She began to pick at her gloves, tugging at them to take them off, needing something to do.

"I did not forget you, I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't because you made me happy, even if you were just a dream at the time. I wanted to forget you, but deep inside, it was you who kept me going every day. I went every day, doing what I had to do, waiting until the night when I would see you." Seifer took a deep breath and turned around. He reached over and took her hands in his. He gently took the gloves off for her. She looked up at gave him a watery smile.

"I missed you." She choked out. Seifer pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Quistis sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks, body shaking uncontrollably. Seifer remained quiet, rubbing her back, soothingly. He hadn't seen her, for a long time, but how he had missed her. Even when he didn't remember her, she was still in his thoughts and dreams. He took a deep breath, taking in her scent of roses. Quistis took a shuddering breath and began to calm down. Seifer remembered her and still loved her. God did she missed him.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked quietly, unsure of what else to say.

"I felt your presence, besides, I could recognize the faint smell of roses anywhere." Seifer grinned, as he pulled her back a bit, taking her chin and gently getting her to look up. Quistis smiled, cheeks reddening.

"I came around, as much as I could, to check up on you." Quistis admitted. Seifer reached up and took her hairpin off, allowing her hair to fall down her back.

"The others sometimes came around as well." Quistis added, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

"How are the others?" Seifer asked, softly brushing his lips to Quistis forehead.

"Selphie and Squall, and you of course, are alive. The rest of us are dead." Quistis muttered, causing Seifer to flinch. It felt weird, thinking about the woman in his arms, being dead. She didn't seem dead and she didn't feel dead. It was the truth, though. He was alive, because she had saved him.

"Maybe, we can head back. There are things that need to be discussed." Quistis pulled away from Seifer.

"Like why it is you are here? Instead of heave? Hey! Now I can really say that heaven must be missing an angel because you are here with me!" Seifer smirked, causing Quistis to roll her eyes. The moment had passed and they were back to who they were supposed to be; her, the cold hearted leader and him, the stubborn, smart ass knight.

"You never seize to amaze Almasy. Now give that to me." Quistis snatched her hairclip from him, putting her hair up.

"Well, why are you here, besides being with me?" Seifer asked, gently caressing Quistis' cheek, before pulling away and beginning to stroll down the hill.

"There is this darkness, that wants to get rid of all the light. Twilight Town is the next world on their list."

"So you mean, there is some evil force on its way to bring us all into the dark side." Seifer sneered, stopping and looking back at Quistis.

"Yes, which is why we are here. We….I couldn't sit back and know you were in danger." Quistis smiled and rushed over to catch up with him. She slipped her hand into his.

"Let me guess, Squall is the savior." Seifer laughed with Quistis' confirmation.

……………………………………..

The whole living room remained deadly silent.

"What do you mean, die?" Sora spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen on them all.

"She means die, pass way, expire, be no more." Sephiroth drawled.

"I know what die means!!" Sora snarled. Riku sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"If nothing else can be done, then the only way to defeat the darkness is to let the light out." Aerith muttered, clearly not happy with what she had found out. She hadn't read all of the book, only certain parts.

"You mean self destruct? I have to self destruct and let the light inside of me out?" Leon spoke up, the first thing since Aerith had told the news. He was still trying to process the fact that he would have to die in order to save the world. Suddenly, his hero complex didn't seem to appealing anymore.

"Yes. However, that is the last resort, if somehow, nothing else can be done. The book also says that the last battle, the end of everything, will happen in a city where hearts, shadows and light balance each other." Aerith adds, trying to change the subject.

"That must mean the World that Never Was. The buildings cast shadows, making most things dark, but the moon up in the sky gives off the light contrasting the shadows. It is also the place where the Kingdom Hearts came close to opening." Demyx explained.

"Which means, we have to head to the old mansion." Roxas frowned, remembering that place and wanting nothing to do with it and the World that Never Was. He knew that he had to face his past, sooner or later. He tilted his head and looked at Namine, who was frowning. Her eyes locked with his and he smiled comfortingly. She smiled back.

"Let us go back to the part about dieing." Sora gritted out. He wanted to make sure he understood everything.

"Sora, it is a last resort. It does not mean it will happen." Leon spoke sternly. He wanted to comfort Sora, to promise that he would be fine. There was no way that Sora would fall for that, that anyone would fall for that.

"It should not be a last resort!" Sora snapped, glaring at Leon. He knew that Leon would probably do it the first chance he got. He cared for every one and he would do anything for them, but Sora couldn't bear to think of Leon dying for him.

"Sora."

"He's right, Leon." Cloud stepped in. Leon turned and glared at Cloud. His eyes were almost pleading for Cloud to not get into the conversation.

"You guys, it will not come to that. We will beat this, and no one will die." Tifa spoke up, hoping to stop the fight before it got started.

"It is a last resort!" Leon cried out, unable to believe that they were making such a big fuss over it.

"But you don't know the meaning of last resort! Leon!" Cloud snapped, glaring heatedly at Leon. Cloud knew Leon, because Leon had the same hero complex as he did. If they had told him it was his life for everyone to be save, for Leon...then he wouldn't hesitated and he knew that Leon wouldn't either.

"What are you saying?" Leon stood up, angrily.

"That you love being the hero!" Cloud snarled, standing up as well.

"Now it's a crime to care for people?!" Leon cried out, exasperated. He didn't want to argue with Cloud and he knew that they were right.

"We can take care of ourselves! We do not need you to sacrifice yourself for us!" Cloud hissed.

"So you'd rather I let the darkness win!!??" Leon growled.

"I'm not saying that!"

"That is what is sounds like to me!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Seifer came in between the two. He pushed the two away and glared at Leon.

"What did we miss?" Quistis asked as she came into the living room. She looked at everyone around the room and did not like what she saw.

"Nothing, just that we need to go to the World that Never Was." Yuffie piped in.

"Oh, and if nothing can be done, Leon has to die." Sephiroth drawled.

"LAST RESORT!!" Leon came close to yelling. Seifer pushed Leon and Cloud back, farther away from each other.

"Okay, every one calm down. It is getting late and we all need to rest. Besides, Leon will not die because we will not let it happen. Clear? Good. So calm down." Quistis glared at every one, daring them to say anything.

"Umm, excuse me?" Olette spoke up, standing in the hall and looking at them nervously.

"Hayner, Pence and I brought some food for you guys!" She motioned to the dinner table, where Pence and Hayner where piling the food up.

"Aww, thanks Olette." Seifer smirked, causing Olette to look at him, before sighing and turning to walk out.

"You guys go eat, I'm not hungry." Leon muttered, heading up the stairs and into a room. He needed time to think.

"Don't. He needs time to think." Demyx spoke up to Cloud, who had made a move towards the stairs. The room remained quiet.

"I say we eat!" Selphie grinned, breaking the silence.

…………………………………

……………………………….

Leon sighed as he made his way back down the stairs. It was pretty late, he'd heard footsteps so he knew that some people had gone off to the rooms. Just like he knew that tomorrow, Shadow Lord would be arriving in Twilight Town, he could feel the darkness getting closer and closer.

He glanced around the living room, noticing that Cid had fallen asleep on the recliner, a book on his lap. The boys, Sora, Riku, and Roxas were too caught up in watching the movie, which if Leon was correct, was called The Departed. Yuffie, Kairi, and Namine were laying on the sectional, asleep as well.

He shook his head and made his way over to the kitchen, where he knew they had kept the food in. He began rummaging around, before deciding in the spaghetti. He heated it up and took it out of the microwave before the bell chimed and woke up the others.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

Leon turned around, his eyes meeting emerald green.

"Seifer." Leon greeted the blond. He hadn't talked to him, actually, he had forgotten that the blond was back. He stared intently at the blond, remembering the past.

"How does it feel to be the savior of the world? You always wanted to be one." Seifer asked offhandedly. Leon knew better though, even after all those years, he could still read the blond. Furrowed eyebrows meant he was worried. Leon walked over to a drawer and took out a fork. He remembered many times when he would fight with Seifer, over who would be the knight in shining armor whom would rescue the princess. They fought over who would be the leader and save the world.

"Yes, ironic that now that I've found a reason to live, I'll have to give it up." Leon turned and smiled bitterly at Seifer. He walked over and picked up his plate of spaghetti.

"I thought it was the last resort?" Seifer raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He knew his friend well. He knew that Leon would try his best to not fail his loved ones, but if he saw fit, he would give up his life in an instant.

"It is." Leon muttered, before stuffing a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth. He didn't want to think much about it, because it just made everything the more real. It made him realize that tonight, was the last night he would probably have with everyone.

"We won't let it happen Squall." Seifer stated, knowing very well that he was lying and the Leon knew that as well.

"It is not up to you, Almasy. I won't let you guys die.." Leon muttered, looking up at Seifer. His friends would try their best and Leon knew it. Leon resumed his eating. Seifer sighed and leaned against the counter. He looked out the kitchen window and into the night sky. It was weird, seeing each other again, after so long. Coming back into his old life only for him to probably die soon. It was weird to say the lest, but he had something to look forward to, once they won, death or not, and that was Quistis. This made Seifer think back about the blond Leon had been arguing with.

"Where is your boyfriend?" Seifer asked after a few minutes of silence. Leon just shrugged, finishing the last of the spaghetti. Seifer frowned and watched as Leon washed the plate.

"Tomorrow, we'll all fight." Seifer sighed, and realized that he had been sighing a lot lately. Must have been something to do with the end of the world.

"Yes, but we won't fail. Good night Seifer, good to see you again." Leon actually allowed a soft smile as he glanced at Seifer, before brushing past him and up to his room. Seifer just leaned against the counter and stared at out the window.

"You have to rest." Seifer cast one last glance out the window before making his way to his house, feeling her presence next to him and feeling a warmth on his arm as he walked.

………………………………….

Leon looked out the window. Tomorrow, everything would end. It made him laugh in bitterness. He had finally found his friends. He had Cloud. He hadn't had time to really talk to his friends, to Cloud. There was no time...there was no time...and tomorrow...tomorrow is probably the last day for everything and anything...

He needed to sleep, but he could feel the darkness getting closer and closer. He couldn't shut it off, his senses. His thoughts were all over the place. He immediately tensed as the door opened. He remained on his side, eyes locked on the window. He heard the clothes being discarded and he felt the bed dip. Arms wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes and relaxed, taking in Cloud's warmth.

"I did not mean to yell." Cloud whispered, afraid of breaking the silence.

"I know. I…." Leon broke off, unsure of what to say. He turned around in Cloud's arms and looked at him.

"I don't want you or anyone else to die. I don't want to die either." Leon whispered, allowing his fear to show in his eyes.

"We won't, you won't. I won't allow it. Trust me, every thing will be fine." Cloud whispered back, pressing his lips to Leon's in a gentle kiss.

"I promise." Cloud muttered as Leon fell asleep, before joining him in the realm of dreams.

……………………………

Ahh, I have revised some parts of this, but I didn't do a lot...so probably revise...sigh...but for now! I hope this is okay! Luv ya!


	15. Broken Record

1Hmm, I have been sick...blah...hate being sick...but I am feeling better...hmm, and yeap, Quiefer or Seiftis? Lol, I love that pairing! Best pairing in FF8! Well, I just love Seifer! He rocks! 3

* * *

Broken Record

* * *

Leon took a deep breath as he walked down the streets. He had gone out to take a walk. He needed some air, some peace and quiet before all hell broke loose.

He was sure that their time was limited. He couldn't say for sure how long, but he knew that Cloud could sense it as well. He had left Cloud eating, after waking up from a very restful sleep. It could be his last, but he'd rather not dwell on that.

Leon frowned and stopped all of the sudden. He felt a sudden tremor pass through him. He shuddered. He looked around, but nothing. He needed to head back. He took off, running back, needing to get to the others.

…………………

"Did you guys feel that?" Selphie asked as she stood up and looked around, trying to find out where that had come from.

"I think we have company coming." Tifa huffed, standing up as well.

"It's barely noon." Aerith frowned, glancing at the clock.

"Where is Leon?" Cloud asked as he walked down the stairs, having also felt the tremor.

"Here." Leon called out as he walked into the living room.

"I think we need to get ready." Seifer said, looking at every one around him.

"I guess it is time, then?" Cid huffed, taking the toothpick from his mouth.

"Let us get ready then." Leon smirked, making his way to his room.

………………………

Namine sighed as she looked down at herself. She had been in the bathroom for God knows how long. She was dreading going out, facing that monster. She was not a fighter, she had no idea what to do. Roxas was fighting. He was always a fighter, standing up for what he wanted. He was always there for her, protecting her. She knew he would never let her get hurt, but he couldn't always be there for her. She wanted to protect him, to help him.

Kairi was also fighting. She was no fighter, just like Namine, but she was ready to put her life on the line for every one. Namine was not going to be left behind, she was going to help. She was not going to cause every one to get hurt because of her. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Roxas turned at the sound of the door opening and grinned.

"Ready to go? Mine?" Roxas offered his hand to Namine, who smiled and took his hand.

"I'm ready, Rox." Namine walked down the stairs and out of the house, hand in hand with Roxas. She walked over and stood right next to their pilot.

Her eyes immediately looked around.

Cid wore black pants, white muscle shirt and a jean jacket. His goggles were stuck on top of his head and the toothpick was bobbing up and down on his mouth. Leaning against his shoulder was a spear and the blade shined with the sunlight.

Sephiroth had the same clothes he always had, except he had his hair tied into a ponytail. Xehanort stood there, dressed in a black coat. Namine smiled, because it reminded her of the time with the organization.

She wore white shorts with a white shirt. She loved white; it was her favorite color.

Kairi came out, wearing pink shorts, pink spaghetti stripe with a red vest on top.

Sora and Roxas were wearing similar clothing to what they wore in the kingdom Heart journey. A keyblade was held in both of their hands. Riku had a blue coat, hands stuffed in his pockets. He wanted black, but Sora said no, so he stuck with the closest to black, blue. His keyblade keychain hanged out from his pocket.

Tifa came down, hair up in a ponytail. She loved her clothes too much to change, staying with her black top and shorts. Aerith walked out, her staff held tightly in her hands. She wore a long pink dress with a small, red jacket on top and a blue belt around her waist.

Yuffie came out, grinning with her shuriken in hand. Her boots were tied tightly. She wore green short shorts and a black top, her black ribbon tied securely around her forehead.

Leon and Cloud made their way out. Namine smiled, noticing that there was not much of a difference. Cloud's coat did not have the sleeve it used to have anymore and Leon's million belts were gone. First Tsurugi was firmly attached to Cloud's back while Leon leaned his gunblade on his shoulder.

Demyx and Axel both came out wearing their black coats, chakrams and sitar in hand. Namine smiled, because well, she in some weird way missed them.

Seifer came out, covering his yawn with one hand and holding his gunblade in the other. He had left his beanie off, leaving his blond hair slicked back. His coat was now a long sleeve, gray trench coat with a red cross on his arm sleeve.

Selphie came out, without her school uniform, but wearing a short, yellow dress, her nunchakus in hand.

Quistis, Zell, Rinoa and Irvine made their way out, wearing the same thing they were wearing before, except they had their weapons out. Quistis had a whip coiled around her belt. Irvine smiled, leaning his revolver on his shoulder. Zell cracked his fingers and stretched his arms. Rinoa had her arm holster on, with her blade attached to it.

"I guess we are ready." Namine sighed.

A sudden tremor, stronger then the last hit Twilight Town.

"Just in time." Leon muttered.

………………………………….

"You know that hamster you use to have?" Riku spoke, looking at Kairi as he leaned against the side of a store.

"You mean Soku?" Kairi frowned, clearly remembering her hamster.

"Yeah, well, Sora brought his cat over to your house and it ended up eating it." Riku said casually. Kairi whirled around and glared at Sora.

"You did what?!"

"It was an accident!" Sora winced, backing away from the angry girl.

"Rox, remember that one time your room was destroyed and you thought that Axel and Demyx had done it?" Namine spoke up, tugging on Roxas' sleeve. Roxas turned to look at Namine, confused.

"It was me, I messed it up because I was bored." Namine smiled sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" Roxas cried out.

"I told you it was not us!" Axle scoffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Roxas sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well, it's in the pass." Roxas looked at Namine and grinned, telling her that it was okay and he forgave her. A sudden silence settled upon them.

"Do you guys remember that one time in band camp?" Yuffie piped up, grinning.

"Does anything ever face you?" Cid huffed, unable to hide his grin.

"Of course not! I'm the Might Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie grinned, jumping onto Cid's arm. Cid rolled his eyes, but allowed her to cling to his arm. Tifa smiled warmly, she always knew Cid thought Yuffie as a daughter even if they argued all the time.

"This is nice, our final time together, and we are all together! Like a happy family!" Aerith chirped, staff swaying in her hands.

"Whoa! There! I take offense at that!" Seifer huffed.

"Oh please, you wish we came from the same blood line." Leon smirked.

"Right, blonds are better and you can't say anything." Seifer drawled, motioning to Cloud.

"Actually, to tell you the truth, silver hair wins." Leon shrugged, before laughing as Cloud began coughing.

"He has a point there." Quistis spoke up, motioning over to the smug Sephiroth and Xehanort; even Riku was smirking.

"It's true, dark, tall and handsome." Tifa joined, enjoying how the guys became all riled up. A huge tremor reminded them of where they were.

"How come you girls don't get all riled up about hair color?" Demyx asked, curiously.

"We do, but we are just kidding. All hair types have their own unique ways." Selphie grinned, before another tremor hit.

"Great, we all going to die talking about hair." Roxas snickered.

"Well, we could always go back to George Clooney." Kairi laughed.

"How is it we can joke around this time?" Rinoa spoke up, looking at all of them.

"Instead of worrying, panicking, planning?" Leon sighed.

"There is no need to plan, because we all are capable of fighting. We each know what to do, maybe not exactly what, but adrenaline works better. Worrying and panicking will not help, especially when some of us haven't seen a lot of fighting." Xehanort spoke up, motioning to Namine and Kairi.

"Well, well, well!! What do we have here?!" a silky woman's voice reached their ears.

Leon froze, before slowly turning around.

There stood a lady, with what seemed like some red dress/coat, gray hair, tattoos all over her body and black wings sprouting from her back. Oh, there was also horns sprouting out of her head and marks on her face; it she hadn't been evil, and monster looking, she could had been attractive.

"Ultimecia." Seifer growled, standing next to Leon. Rinoa flinched, taking a stand next to Leon as well. Quistis and Zell walked up, standing next to Seifer. Irvine and Selphie were the last to walk up. The others frowned, standing where they were, knowing they were missing something.

"Ahhh, you all still remember me. I feel loved." She sneered.

" I thought we were done with you." Leon sneered, gunblade raised threatening.

"The darkness took me in." She replied with sugary sweetness.

"It seems you all know each other." Cid growled.

"Ultimecia, future sorceress that wanted to take over the world. Same old villain plan." Irvine sneered.

"It almost worked didn't it?" She grinned maliciously.

"SEED's stopped you, didn't they?" Zell retorted, emanating a growl from her.

"Not this time, not this time." She hissed, raising her arms up. The sky turned dark and the wind picked up in velocity. A sudden dread feeling came upon the group.

"We've taken her down before, we can do it again." Quistis said determinedly.

"You guys go." Rinoa turned and look at the rest.

"We are not backing down from this." Tifa frowned, getting into a fighting stand.

"No, this is our fight. Leon, take the others to the World that Never Was. That is where your fight lies, not here." Quistis turned to Leon. Leon hesitated, looking back at the others.

"We'll see each other again, trust me. Now hurry it up!" Quistis hissed. Ultimecia laughed as shadows began to emerge from the ground.

Leon snapped out of it, looking back at the others.

"Let's go. We head to the old mansion! Now!" Leon commanded, turning around and motioning every one to get a move on.

"But-!"

"No, let's go!" Leon ushered every one as creatures began to show up from the ground. They followed him, not before shooting one last glace at the others.

………………………………….

"Well, you really think we are going to make it?" Zell asked, looking at the creatures popping up.

"What you worry about? I'm the one dieing here." Seifer scoffed.

"What is it with being obsess with the word, dieing?" Quistis snapped, the sound of her whip echoing.

…………………………………

"Is it okay to leave them?" Namine asked, worriedly.

"They can deal with her, easily." Leon responded confidently, even though his heart was clenching painfully. He remembered last time it took all of their power, and even then it had been a closed call. They had almost died.

"Where exactly are we going?" Sephiroth sneered.

"There! Get in here!" Sora called out, finding his way thought the hole on the wall and into a forest.

"Hurry!" Xehanort called out, having seen something coming their way.

"Ultimecia's monsters, go!" Leon snapped, causing people to hurry through the hole and through the forest.

…………………………………..

Irvine hissed as claws slashed his arm. He called upon Diablo, destroying most of the monsters, allowing for space to attack Ultimecia. Ultimecia snarled, using thundaga on Irvine, but Irvine disappeared allowing for the thunder to pass through him.

Rinoa winced as a monster lunged at her, but passed through her. Zell huffed, summoning the Brothers to take out the other monsters.

"That is not fudging fair, the stuff can go right through you guys." Seifer sulked. Selphie called upon Bahamut, attacking Ultimecia.

………………………………………

Leon jumped up and slashed through a monster.

"Come on, the mansion is just up ahead!" Roxas called out, pointing to the white house. Namine felt sad, remembering what had happened before. Roxas noticed this and took Namine's hand, squeezing it.

"Come on, Mine. Don't close yourself up on me." Roxas muttered as he pushed Namine back and blocking an attack before destroying the monster.

"Hurry!"

…………………………………………

Selphie found her strength weaning. She gasped for breath, knowing her vitals were weakening. Irvine jumped in, calling upon his limit break and attacking with his Canistor Shot, shooting a grenade at Ultimecia. Ultimecia stumbled back.

Rinoa took the time to cast Curaga on Selphie, but it could only do so much. Selphie smiled weakly, standing straight.

……………………………………..

"Well, we are in the mansion, but I don't think that is going to stop the monsters from coming in." Axel hissed, keeping his eyes trained on the windows.

"Come, we need to go to the basement." Sora motioned them to follow him.

……………………………………

Seifer snarled, clutching on to his arm, pain flashing on his face. Blood sipped from where he had been bitten by a monster.

"No offense to you girls, but I hate sorceress!" Seifer hissed, raising Hyperion and using Fire Cross. Quistis bit her lips, realizing that they were all tiring. All of the sudden, the ground began to shake.

"Meteor!" She called out to Selphie and Seifer, but nothing could be done.

……………………………………….

"This is creepy. There is a big computer under the house." Yuffie looked around, freaked out.

"Yes, well, now you know how I felt." Roxas grumbled. Sora stopped right next to Roxas and squeezed his shoulder. Roxas smiled at him.

"Now what?" Leon asked, not noticing any portal or anything.

"The portal is right through that door." Sora motioned to the door on the far right. A sudden crash startled them.

"I think they are in the house." Kairi gulped.

"Through the door we go." Sephiroth muttered.

…………………………………….

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Quistis asked Seifer, who could barely breath.

"Been better, actually." Seifer grinned weakly, barely able to stand up.

"How long have we been fighting?" Selphie asks as Irvine held on to her waist, her arms around his shoulders.

"Close to how long we took last time." Zell looked at his watch.

"Maybe it is time to finish this?" Rinoa looks at them, then at the witch who was close to dropping as well.

"Luv ya, babe." Irvine kissed Selphie on the lips, before letting her stand on her own.

"Well my Ice Queen, it seems we've got to part once again." Seifer grinned, raising his gunblade up, even though his body screamed in protest.

"We'll see each other again, my Knight." Quistis smiled lovingly, remembering the times they use to play like that.

"I feel unloved." Zell sulked. Rinoa smiled and laced her hand with his, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't. Now, let's end this." Zell squeezed her hand in return, before letting go and getting into a fighting stance.

They began to glow as they triggered their limit breaks.

Fire Cross.

Wishing Star.

Hyper Shot.

Final Heaven.

Shockwave Phaser.

The End.

………………………………………………

Leon felt a sudden energy right before going into the portal. He knew that energy, he'd felt it before just not as intense. Limit breaks.

He bit his lip, but there was nothing he could do. He slipped into the portal, and into a dark alley. Cloud looked over at Leon and noticed just how pale he looked. Leon looked at Cloud and gave a sad smile. Cloud reached over and took Leon's hand into his, giving comfort the only way he could at the moment.

"We are back home." Demyx muttered, as he looked around. He raised his arms up, and closed his eyes, remembering the many times he walked through those dark streets.

"Can't say I miss it." Riku snorted, walking out of the alley to look up at the moon.

"It's actually comforting." Namine smiled, walking out of the alley and into the moonlit street as well.

"I'd not think I would ever be back." Xehanort sighed, strolling to stand next to Namine.

"Well, you are, so now what?" Sephiroth huffed, looking around.

A sudden shadow passed the moon.

"Now, we fight." Came a gruff voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Tifa whirled around.

Red cape whirled around, coming into the light. Cid froze, eyes widening a bit.

"Vincent."

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Yes, I know...people popping every where...but pretty sure this is the last time Vincent comes out in one of my stories...or is it? Anyways! I didn't revise much this chapter...hence the crappy quality...but I'm pretty sure I'll be feeling better soon...better enough to revise chapters! At least, I hope to have time...anyways! Luv ya! 


	16. 13 Warrios and One Wicked Witch

1Alright, so because I don't know how long till I remember to update this...I shall post this chapter up as well...sigh...hope it is enjoyed!

* * *

Thirteen Warriors and One Wicked Witch

* * *

Cid frozed, unsure of what to think as the red capped man stood there, in front of him. He seemed surreal, and Cid had trouble believing he was there. However, he'd always have trouble believe that someone like Vincent could exist. Fluorescent, pale skin with gleaming eyes.

"Vincent."

Vincent's golden eyes looked up and into Cid's sky blue eyes.

"Highwind." Vincent muttered in greeting. He wasn't much for words, but even if he had been, what could one say at that moment?

"Hey, Vince. Long time no see, eh?" Cid spoke, voice close to breaking. He just hoped that no one noticed. Aerith frowned as she placed her hand on Cid's shoulder, giving him some support. She figured it wasn't an easy thing to deal with.

"Vinny!" Yuffie grinned as she launched herself at him and hugged him, tightly.

"Where have you been all this time?" Tifa frowned, shooting a worried look at Cid, before focusing on Vincent once again.

"Glad to see you." Aerith smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"Just in time Vincent." Cloud spoke up.

"Yes." Vincent nodded, eyes locked on Cid, who had turned around and was talking to Sephiroth, who was finding every thing amusing. Vincent felt a bit hurt, but he pushed that aside. He had no reason to be hurt, not after all that Cid had been through.

"I think we should save introduction and reunion hugs for later." Leon muttered, eyes looking around. He was still feeling guilty about leaving his friends, but they all had a job to do, and now was not the time to sit around and wait to get caught. Leon knew they would be alright, and the least he could do was make sure that they did not die in vain.

There was a sudden roar and the buildings around them began to crumble.

Vincent quickly pushed forward and towards Cid. He pulled him into his arms and covered the two with his cape. Yuffie and Tifa grabbed Aerith, who raised her staff and cast reflect on them, causing the rubble to bounce off.

Demyx strung his sitar, a water shield forming around Axel, Namine, Kairi and Riku.

Cloud pulled Leon back and towards Sora and Roxas, a shield formed around them.

"What the hell is that?!" Riku cried out, looking up after it had stopped raining pieces of concrete. Demyx frowned and let the shield down, looking at all the rubble around them.

"I don't know, but it totally reminds me of Jurassic Park." Sora scowled, keyblade held tensely in his hand. Cloud dissipated the shield, looking around to make sure the rest were okay. Xehanort and Sephiroth lowered themselves back down to the ground.

They heard the roaring again and the sound of steps.

"I think we are in trouble." Cid grumbled as he pushed away from Vincent, squeezing his shoulder as a thank you.

"Might as well face it head on." Leon shrugged, making his way around the rubble.

………………

"Okay, so we heard roaring and stomping, but there is nothing." Kairi cried, frustrated.

All of the sudden there was another tremor.

"That is getting mighty annoying!" Roxas huffed, stepping next to Namine, eyes looking around for the source of the quakes.

"May be we should be heading into the castle, there might be something there…." Leon looked at Aerith who had read the book. Aerith shook her head, she hadn't managed to get far on the book. It was not like she had time to read at the moment.

They made it to the square, to find a huge monster waiting for them there.

Leon cursed under his breath, body tensing as he took a step back.

It was lion looking, wings sprouted from its back.

"What in the world is that?" Xehanort sneered.

"Griever." Leon muttered.

"It's real?" Yuffie asked, surprised.

"Apparently so, Yuffie." Cid rolled his eyes.

"This is not good. It took every single bit of my friends' and my strength to defeat it last time."

Griever roared, eyes zoning in on Leon. Before it could strike, though, six lances ended up embedded in him causing him to roar in pain. Griever was then thrown back by an ice blast.

"Aha! The little kitty can't take the heat! Or is it cold?" came the mocking voice from up a building. Every one looked up, weapons up and ready.

"I believe I promised to come when needed." Zexion's voice broke in. He walked into the square, hood off.

"You promised, we on the other hand do not have to be here." Marluxia sneered as he walked in, scythe swinging on his hands.

"No, but it gives us action!" Larxene smirked as she appeared next to Marluxia, juggling her knives from hand to hand.

"Zexion!" Demyx grinned.

"Calm, Melodious Nocturne," Saix spoke up, claymore in hand.

"Saix, did not think you would show up." Xehanort smirked.

"It was a group decision. I was outnumbered." Saix replied, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Of course! Now, where did that kitty go?" a hooded figure dropped down in the middle of the square, gun arrows in hand.

"Want to bet how long the lion will last against us?" another hooded figure stepped up, playing with poker cards.

"I do not have enough money to loose against you, Luxord." Another figure stepped up, tomahawk in hand.

"Yes, Luxord. Now is not the time for munny." Vexen stepped up from the shadows, shield in hand.

"Just because you always loose, Vexen. Just like Xigbar over here." Another person dropped down, lances floating around him, hair up in a ponytail.

"Shut up Xaldin, not like you have the courage to play." The hooded figure next to Xaldin took of the hood, relieving a grinning man with an eye patch.

"Lexaeus, take off the hood already." Larxene sneered but the last hooded figure did as told, revealing red hair.

"You are all here!" Axel cried out, surprised.

"Of course, we are. Not about to let this people win when WE lost." Marluxia sneered.

"Beautiful sentiment." Axel drawled.

The roar stopped the rest of the banter.

"Look, the kindom hearts left some sort of crystal. If you can activate it, all the worlds that have been taken over will go back to how they were, a balance of light and dark." Zexion spoke up, looking at Leon.

"Griever is not weak." Leon sighed, looking at them worriedly.

"Neither are we." Xehanort spoke up, going over to stand in the middle.

"We are the organization!" Demyx grinned, going over to stand next to Xehanort.

"Can't possibly doubt us." Axel smirked, standing next to Demyx.

"You guys head into the castle, find the crystal." Roxas spoke up as he moved through them and over next to Axel.

"Roxas?" Sora frowned, reaching out for him, but Riku stopped him.

"This is my, our, fight." Roxas smiled apologetically at Sora.

"We are the organization 13." Xehanort looked at them, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"13 against one, I like those odds." Namine spoke up as she walked over to stand next to Roxas.

"Namine!" Kairi looked at her, confused.

"I am part of the organization. They were and have been my family. This is their fight, it is mine." Namine nodded at her.

The Griever roared, signaling that he was making his way back to the square.

"Go now, we'll handle it here." Xehanort snapped.

"I don't want to leave you." Sephiroth stepped up, Masamune in hand.

"No, I'm trusting you to get that crystal." Xehanort stepped up and caressed Sephiroth's cheek.

"You may need help here." Sephiroth hissed.

"No, I won't. I can take care of myself. Now, go." Xehanort pressed his lips to Sephiroth in a quick kiss.

"Fine, I'll see you when I get back." Sephiroth muttered, stepping back and turning around.

"We'll make it quick. We'll come back to help." Sora looked at Roxas. Roxas hugged him and Riku.

"No, you won't. Just find the crystal for me." Roxas smiled, before stepping back and joining the others.

"Kairi, take care of the boys and yourself. You make sure every one comes out alive. I'll be waiting here for you." Namine smiled, kissing her on the cheek before going over to Roxas.

"Demyx! You better be careful!" Leon called out.

"Axel, please don't get carried away. " Cloud called out as well, before taking off.

………………………………..

"You guys ready to fight, once again?" Xehanort looked at them.

"Of course Superior, always ready to fight." Larxene grinned evilly.

"Calm down, Savage Nymph." Saix spoke, a smirk on his lips.

"Well, I kind of miss this." Demyx grinned, looking at the others.

"Well, the 13 are back in action." Axel smirked.

"Don't forget me." Namine sulked.

"Can't forget you, witchy." Xigbar grinned.

The Griever stomped its way over to them.

"Let's get this started!"

…………………………………………

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Kairi asked, biting her lip worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Tifa smiled at her.

"She's tough. Besides, the organization is not weak." Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still worry about her." Kairi sighed.

"Look, the castle is up ahead." Riku pointed out.

………………………………………….

"Watch out!" Namine raced over and gave a potion to Roxas.

"Thanks." Roxas grinned, getting back and pushing Namine behind him.

"Dance! Water! Dance!" Demyx called out, sending columns of water towards Griever. Vexen stood up and froze the water before it hit Griever, creating a shard.

…………………………………………….

"The castle is huge, do you remember where it was at?" Leon asked Sora. Sora frowned, looking around the entrance.

………………………………………..

Marluxia jumped up, slashing down into Griever followed by Larxene who threw her blades at the lion.

Lexaeus jumped up, crashing down on Griever. Griever fell down, before jumping up and snapping at him.

"This kitty is keeping up." Luxord snapped.

"He is weakening." Xigbar snapped.

"So are we." Xaldin frowned.

………………………………….

"It is easy, just up the stairs. It was on the top floor, all the way to the top." Sora informed them. Clearly remembering what happened before, how could he forget. He shook his head to clear it.

"Let's go get that crystal." Vincent spoke up.

…………………………………….

The organization all looked at each other.

"I'm getting bored, I say we finish it." Larxene huffed.

Axel bent down and kissed Demyx on the lips.

"I never got around to tell ya, but I Love you to." Axel muttered causing Demyx to smile brightly.

"Awww!! How cute! I Wuv ya Marlu!" Larxene turned to Marluxia.

"I Wuv u too!" Marluxia winked at her.

Zexion rolled his eyes, but said nothing when Saix's hand squeezed his.

Xaldin grinned, placing his hand around Xigbar's shoulder.

Roxas reached over and took Namine's hand.

"From the beginning to the end?" Roxas smiled. Namine squeezed his hand, smiling as well.

"Don't even think about it." Vexen scoffed, but too late. Luxord and Lexaeus swung their arms around Vexen's shoulder.

"Every one needs loving!" Luxord grinned.

"Why do I put up with you two?" Vexen grumbled, before turning to the others.

"Let's finish it then." They all smirked as the powered up, releasing their most powerful attack on griever. Creating a huge explosion that destroyed many of the buildings around.

…………………………………….

"You heard that?" Leon asked as he stopped to look around.

"An explosion!" Kairi gasped. Tifa grabbed her before she could run out.

"We have to get the crystal." Aerith reminded them, looking compassionately at Sora and Riku. Sora stood there, eyes wide, unable to the process the fact that the others were gone. Riku reached over and placed a shaky hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Yeah." Leon nodded, unable to help a glance back the way they came. They had to keep going, they had to do it for those that they have lost.

"Too bad you won't be going anywhere from here." Came a deep chuckle.

Everyone swirled around.

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

Is it just me, or do I do a lot of those? Lol, anyways! Yes! Almost done, guys! Aren't you all happy! W00t! Well, got to go! Ta! 


	17. Avalanche in Action

Alright….life has gone hectic and my interests have turned somewhere else for the moment. Sorry, but I got the final chapters to put up, so hope maybe before June is over…if I'm lucky….sigh….enjoy!

* * *

Avalanche In Action

* * *

Everyone swirled around, eyes widening at the sight before them. Leon's eyes narrowed, hands tensing around his gunblade.

"Shadow Lord!" Leon snarled, gunblade up. He couldn't allow him to get anywhere near the crystal.

"If it isn't the savior of the universe!" Shadow lord laughed.

"How did you get in here?" Cloud snapped, unable to believe that they had been beaten there.

"Griever was just a distraction." Shadow Lord smirked, eyes glowing red.

"We need the crystal, and I'll make sure no one gets in the way." He sneered, taking a step forward.

"Over my dead body, would I let you take the crystal." Tifa huffed, putting her fists up.

"That can be arranged, sweety." Shadow Lord smirked.

"Leon, take Sora and get the crystal." Cloud gave Leon a look.

"What are you talking about?" Leon frowned. His heart sped up as he looked at Cloud, confusion swirling in his eyes. Leon was not going to leave them, he wouldn't. Not Cloud.

"Oh no, he won't." Shadow Lord snarled, lunging forward. Cloud had First Tsurugi up, clashing with Shadow Lord's blade. Cloud would do anything to protect Leon, anything.

"Yes, he will." Cloud snarled, pushing Shadow Lord away. Cloud looked at his team, who all nodded before looking at Shadow Lord determinedly.

"You'll be going down." Tifa smirked, stretching her gloves and taking a stand next to Cloud. It had been some time since she last participated in such a big fight, it was exhilarating.

"I think you'll be the one not getting the crystal." Aerith glared at him, twirling the staff around. She wasn't one for violence, but she would help out in any way she could. She was not about to let the worlds be destroyed.

"Go on, Leon. We can handle things." Cid grinned at him. Vincent stood next to him, colt in hand.

"We can deal with him." Sephiroth sneered, Masamune raised up threateningly. Yuffie grinned, shuriken raised.

"No, I won't leave you guys here!" Leon snapped.

"You have to Leon. Now, Go!" Cloud looked at him, pleadingly.

"We'll catch up to you. I promise." Cloud looked at Leon, imploringly.

"Come on, Sora, Riku, Kairi, let's go." Leon looked at Cloud.

"You promised." He stated, before turning around and rushing up the stairs.

"No!" Shadow Lord snarled, but his path was impeded by Sephiroth.

"Let us have some fun!"

…………………………………………….

"Leon, they'll be fine." Sora spoke up, noticing how tense Leon was.

"I know." Leon muttered.

"Oh please, it'll take a lot more than Shadow Lord to keep Cloud away from Leon." Kairi added, a bit breathlessly from the entire running.

"You mean Cid and Vincent can't afford to die, right? Since they barely got reunited." Riku smirked, adding into the banter.

"I was thinking more on how Sephiroth is like a cockroach and never dies." Leon snickered, feeling a bit better.

"See, exactly why they will make it." Sora grinned.

……………………………………………..

Tifa rushed forward, slamming her fist into Shadow Lord's face. Cid was next, spearing Shadow Lord with his spear.

"Still think you can defeat us." Tifa smirked.

"I know." Shadow Lord looked up and hissed, lunging at her. Vincent was next, shooting him before Yuffie's shuriken scratched Shadow Lord.

Sephiroth did not let Shadow Lord catch his breath, rushing forward and slashing at him.

"You will die." Sephiroth hissed, jumping back, keeping his sword up.

………………………………………………

"How much longer before we get there?" Leon grumbled as he raced up another flight of stairs.

"This must be a piece of cake for ya." Sora gasped out.

"Still hate stairs." Leon said, a bit amused at Sora's tone.

"There it is!" Kairi called out, pointing up ahead at the double doors.

………………………………………………

Tifa winced as she was thrown into the wall. She gasped as she hit the floor, weakly sitting up. Aerith tried to get to her, but she was slammed into the wall by a windblast.

"Aerith!" Tifa called out, crawling over to her.

Yuffie snarled, rushing towards Shadow Lord, slashing him. Shadow Lord snarled, bringing his blade down but luckily Yuffie jumped back, getting a small graze.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tifa asked, checking Aerith. Aerith smiled weakly, nodding.

Cid did not have much luck, also crashing into the wall. He hissed holding his ribs, blood slowly leaking from his shirt. Vincent kneeled next to him.

"Cid?"

"Fine, Vincent, nothing I haven't been through before." Cid gritted out, standing up.

"Cloud, it may be time to finish this." Sephiroth sneered.

Cloud smirked, rushing at Shadow Lord, his sword splitting into many types of swords. Omni Slash version 5.

…………………………………………….

Leon frowned, slowing down and stopping the kids from going in.

"Be careful. Shadow Lord got in easily, we don't know if there is anyone inside." Leon muttered, opening the door slowly. Inch by inch, the door opened. The kingdom heart door was gone, in its stead, there was a diamond.

Leon walked in, followed by Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"I'm guessing that is our crystal." Kairi muttered, looking at it in awe.

"It's beautiful." Sora muttered, looking up at it.

"Yeah, but how does it work?" Riku grumbled, looking up at the crystal that was floating up in the air.

"Yeah, how do you getting it down?" Kairi asked, looking around for clues as to how to get it down.

"I have no idea." Leon frowned.

…………………………………………….

"You've got me down." Shadow Lord laughed weakly.

"Except, I am not the only one. The others have been taken down, but there is still one of us." Shadow Lord began to disappear.

"Where?!" Cloud snarled.

"The darkness will always live on." Shadow Lord was no more.

"Damn it!" Cloud snarled, turning around and rushing up the stairs.

"They are in danger!" Cloud snapped.

"Then let's go help." Tifa nodded, standing up and helping Aerith.

………………………………………………

Leon heard a rustling sound.

"There is something here." Leon muttered, pulling Sora, Riku, and Kairi close to him, gunblade up.

"Now, now, something?" came a silky voice, rather feminine.

"Whose there?" Leon snarled, eyes looking around, unable to detect anyone.

"A someone," came the reply.

"Who?" Sora called out, unable to see anyone either.

"You won't be able to see me, I am not corporeal."

"Then you are not really a someone. You are a ghost." Kairi pointed out.

"Believe what you want. Now, how about that crystal."

"You can't get the crystal, can you?" Leon realized.

"Why do you think you are here? You are here to give me that crystal." The voice taunted.

"Give us a name at least." Riku snapped, annoyed at not being able to see where the voice was coming from.

"Kuja, call me Kuja."

"Well, Kuja, if we can bring down the others we can bring you down." Sora snapped.

Kuja laughed.

"They were weak, pointless. They had no idea the power the crystal had. Besides, the only reason I let them ride along was to get you all by yourself, here."

Leon was sure that is he could see Kuja, he would be grinning maliciously.

"What do you want?" Kairi asked, unsure why the whole fuss.

"You see, I'm tired of being a ghost, as you put it. I want my body back, and the crystal here has the power to give it to me."

"We won't let that happen." Leon snarled.

"See, that is were you are wrong. You will get the crystal for me, or, your kids will die." Kuja laughed maniacally. All of the sudden, a growl emanated from the edge of the platform.

"Umm, Leon." Kairi pointed over to the edge of the platform. All of the sudden, a giant wolf leaped up from the edge. There was this dark matter emanating from it, paws dressed with sharp claws, and sharp canines.

"Kids meet Spot, Spot meet kids. Spot kill kids, kids run!" Kuja laughed, sending so called Spot running towards Leon and the kids. Leon raised his arm and sent firaga towards the dog, but it just jumped to the side. Sora moved to the side, raising his keyblade up. A keyblade appeared in Riku's hand as he stepped up on the other side of Leon. Kairi kept close to the three, potions ready if needed.

"We need to get the crystal. It can bring him a body, but it can also kill him completely." Leon hissed, keeping his eyes trained on the wolf.

"But you heard him, only you can take it." Kairi said, anxiously looking at the wolf as well.

"Go ahead, Leon. Get the crystal, we can handle the wolf." Sora urged Leon.

"I won't leave you alone, not this time." Leon snapped.

"You have to, the crystal!" Riku snapped back, slashing at the wolf when it got too close.

Leon looked up at the crystal. He would have to use magic, there was no other way of getting it down.

"Fine. I'll make it quick." Leon muttered, running over, closer to the crystal. He raised his hand and concentrated on pulling the crystal down.

Sora rushed forward, slashing down on the wolf. The wolf snarled, jumping back and snapping at Sora. He looked up and noticed Kairi in the back. Kairi's eyes widened as the wolf rushed towards her. Riku and Sora slid in front of Kairi, keyblades up to keep the wolf's snapping jaws away.

"You got to work faster, Light Bearer."

Sora's eyes widened as another wolf jumped into the platform, followed by another. There were now three wolves, one for each. Kairi glared, grabbing a pipe from the floor as a weapon. Leon bit his lip. The crystal was coming lower, little by little, but it was closer than before.

"Accckk!!" Kairi cried out as she fell back, barely grabbing onto the ledge.

"Guys!" she cried out. Sora and Riku rushed over. Leon raised his other hand and threw a blizzaga at the wolves, given the kids enough time to get Kairi up. Kairi winced, holding her arm, which was bleeding.

Leon snarled, calling upon Shiva to destroy the wolves.

"Well, haven't seen that before. There is more to you than meets the eye. Too bad, that won't save them."

Darkness began to swirl around Sora and them. Tendrils came up from the floor, coiling around wrists, ankles and neck.

"What are you doing?" Leon asked, voice rising with panic as he looked at them become trapped.

"Get the crystal." Sora choked out, feeling the tendrils choke his air.

"Come on Leon, hurry so we can get out." Kairi wheezed, trying to smile.

"You heard them, let us get going, Leon." Kuja drawled.

Leon frowned, looking back at the crystal. It was coming closer, but way too slow. He glanced back. Riku was looking paler, but the tendrils of darkness was blocking them from view. They were being over powered by the cloud of darkness. Leon had to think fast.

………..

"The only thing that can destroy the darkness, when nothing else can would be an explosion of light."

"You will have to use up the light within you."

"You mean self destruct?"

"Yes, all of your light will be able to bring balance back to the universe."

"He will die?"

"It is a last resort, remember?"

…………..

Leon could feel the darkness all around him. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He began to pour his light into the crystal. He let himself relax, let himself fall into the comfort that was the light.

"What are you doing Leon?!" Kuja panicked.

"I'm going to finish this, once and for all." Leon snapped back.

"You can't!!"

"Watch me."

He felt himself weakening, growing numb. He kept on pouring his light out into the crystal, it was the only thing he could do.

………….

"Hey, Cloud."

…….

"Don't get mad…"

…….

"It was last resort…"

…….

"You promised…."

……

"I never got to tell you…"

……

"Doesn't matter anymore…."

……

"I love you…."

……………………..

…………………..  
To Be Continued…

Alright, so I've forgotten where I had this story at, but I finally found the folder with the remaining chapters so I'll be posting those up soon!! Umm, really sorry I haven't posted them….gawh!! well, luv ya'll! Review, ne?  
Ta!


	18. Resorting to Hope

Yeah, okay, its been a lot of time since I've updated this….I am honestly sorry, but with college stuff and then not having internet while in Mexico with my parents…..I was like….I'm really sorry, but here is the second to last chapter and the last chapter is right after is….figured I would post both of them up right now and finally finish this story…_  
Once again, sorry for keeping this unfinished for so long!! Especially since I have the chapters all done!! Please forgive me!!  
Enjoy!!  
…………………………..

Resorting to Hope  
…………………….

"Sora!!"

"Riku!"

"Kairi!"

"LEON!!!" Cloud called out as he rushed into the room. He winced and raised his arm up, his eyes hurting from the intensity of the light.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth snapped as he helped Aerith up the stairs.

"What is with the light?" Cid huffed, closing his eyes as the light became even more intense.

"I don't know….but it may…" Tifa trailed off.

"Explode." Aerith whispered.

"No! Last resort!" Cloud hissed, but all of the sudden there was a sudden release of energy.

Every one stumbled back, falling to the ground by the intensity of the energy.

………………….

Cloud heard a few groans.

"Okay, my head is killing me." Cid grumbled as he began to sit up.

"What happened?" Aerith muttered, rubbing her eyes to make the spots go away from her sight.

"We were knocked unconscious by the blast, apparently." Sephiroth sighed, rubbing his head as well.

"What a blast it was." Yuffie huffed, standing up.

"And it came up from in there." Vincent muttered, helping Cid up. Cloud scrambled to his feet and rushed into the room. Every one followed.

"Sora!" Aerith cried out, rushing over to the boy, lying on the ground.

"Kairi!" Tifa kneeled next to the redhead girl.

"Riku?" Yuffie squatted next to the silver haired boy.

"My head." Sora groaned, and with Aerith's help he sat up. Kairi rolled to her back, eyes slowly opening.

"Why is it so bright?" Riku groaned from next to Sora.

"I don't know." Cloud muttered as he squinted, trying his best to look through all the light. Slowly, but surely, it began to dim down to normal.

"LEON!!" Cloud's heart stopped as he saw a still form lying not far. He rushed over, dropping down next to the still figure.

"Leon?" Cloud turned him over and into his arms.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked brokenly as he hopped over to Cloud's side.

"Leon, wake up. Come on." Cloud shook Leon, gently at first, before becoming more desperate.

"You guys made it…." Demyx appeared, cloaked ripped up a bit. He looked over at Cloud, before taking a step back in shock.

"Leon?" Demyx whispered, eyes watering.

"All of the worlds…" Axel appeared but stopped when he saw Leon's stilled body.

"No! NO!" Demyx cried out, rushing to Leon's side.

"He can't be dead!" Demyx cried. Axel walked over and pulled Demyx into his arms and away from Cloud and Leon.

Sora stood there, frozen on the spot. He didn't say anything when Kairi and Riku hugged him. Cid hid his head in Vincent's chest, unable to look at the scene. Sephiroth just looked on, unmoving. Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie had no idea what to say or do, they couldn't grasp the fact that Leon was gone.

"Leon, please…..wake up…." Cloud choked out, brokenly. His whole body was shaking with his sobs. He buried his face in Leon's neck, sobs muffled.

The ground began to shake.

"The castle is beginning to crumble down." Zexion appeared, coat also a bit ripped.

"You guys need to get out of the World that Never Was." Marluxia appeared, looking at them hastily before stopping in his tracks at the sight of Cloud and Leon.

"We have to go." Sephiroth snapped out of it at the sound of that voice.

"Xehanort!" Sephiroth reached over and crashed him into his arms.

"We have to go. Now!" Saix appeared.

"I'm not leaving." Cloud hissed, not looking up from Leon.

"Bring the body with you if you want, just don't let his death be in vain." Saix sneered. Sephiroth took hold of Kairi and Riku, trudging them away. Vincent pushed Cid and Yuffie away as well. Tifa was crying but she wrapped an arm around Aerith's shoulders and led her away.

"Cloud!" Sora called, tugging on Cloud. Cloud tensed up, but stood up, Leon in his arms. He didn't say anything and did not look at anyone. He just walked silently down the stairs.

Demyx was in no better mood. Axel dragged him along as best as he could.

"How you guys manage to get out?" Sephiroth asked Xehanort as they ran down the stars.

"We are dead, Sephiroth. Roxas and Namine are back in the mansion in Twilight Town. They are fine as well." Xehanort muttered, eyes downcast as he glanced here and there at Cloud with Leon.

………………………………

Roxas began pacing, out in the grass. Namine sighed as she watched Roxas pace. She looked down at her now gray clothes. She wasn't quite sure how they made it out, but she knew it had to do with the others.

"Roxas, I bet every one is fine." Namine spoke, trying to sound confident even if her heart was clenching in fear as well.

"Where did the others go anyhow?" Roxas huffed.

"They went to do their job, watch, check on the other worlds." Namine explained.

All of the sudden, there was the sound of footsteps. Namine stood up and stood next to Roxas, waiting.

The rest ran out, gasping for air.

Roxas' and Namine's eyes zoned in on Cloud and his carefully held bundle.

"Leon?" Namine choked out a sob.

"He's sleeping right?" She asked them. No one responded. Cloud walked a few more steps, before crumbling down to the ground. Demyx was silent, holding tightly to Axel's coat.

Cloud looked down at Leon. He smiled through his tears. He caressed the cold cheek, the silky hair. He couldn't believe Leon was gone.

"I never got the chance to tell you." He whispered, looking longingly at Leon.

"Now you are gone, and it does not really matter does it?" Cloud muttered, bending down, lips close to Leon's.

"I love you." Cloud muttered, pressing his lips softly to Leon's.

"I'll miss you." Cloud whispered, pulling back.

"He'll miss you too." Cloud looked up while every one else whirled around.

There stood Quistis, Seifer, Selphie, Irvine, Rinoa and Zell.

"We defeated Ultimecia, but Seifer and Selphie died. Luckily, they became guardians." Quistis smiled sadly.

"We felt the energy, the boost of light. We figured what had happened." Seifer sighed, looking down at Leon.

"He's not coming back?" Cloud choked out.

Quistis couldn't bear to see him like that, his eyes bloodshot, tears streaming down his cheeks and the raw pain obvious in his tone of voice.

She bit her lip and looked at the others.

"We did enough, Quisty." Seifer spoke up, a bit uncomfortable.

"Look at him! He's hurting!" Rinoa glared at him.

"Yes, but what if we are wrong?" Irvine frowned, chewing on his bottom lip worriedly.

"It can alleviate some pain for them." Selphie piped up.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Demyx snapped, not in the mood for games.

"What they are not sure of, is to tell you or not." Xigbar appeared, frown on his face.

They looked from Xigbar to the SEED group.

"Tell us what?" Sora said, aggravated.

"Light never dies." Xigbar muttered, shooting a look at the others, before disappearing.

"I think that means we can tell them." Quistis smirked triumphantly.

"TELL US WHAT?!" Cloud snarled, placing Leon down and standing up.

"Look, the light never dies. The universe needs the light, and so they get umm…" Rinoa frowned, not finding the right word.

"Not reborn, because they don't become babies, but recharged you could say." Quistis finished for Rinoa.

"What are you saying?" Sephiroth frowned.

"Squall needs a recharge." Seifer replied simply. Cloud glared at them and turned around to see…nothing!

"Where is he!" Cloud grabbed hold of Seifer, the closest to him.

"He's not there! But Cloud had placed him there!" Yuffie cried out.

"He's back home, getting rested and recharged." Seifer hissed, pushing Cloud off.

"What do you mean?! You are not making sense!" Cloud snarled.

"Look, Squall's body has gone back home, to Radiant Garden. There he will rest and suck up light until he's able to wake up. He is not really dead." Quistis stepped up and placed a comforting hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Cloud asked, looking suspiciously at them.

"Because we are not sure if it is truth, and how long exactly it takes for a person to wake up." Quistis replied, apologetically.

"But there is a chance?" Kairi asked, hopefully.

"Yes, all you got to do is go back to Radiant Garden and find him." Seifer winked at them, before slowly vanishing.

"We have to go, all the world's have gone back to normal, and so we have a lot of work." Rinoa smiled apologetically, before vanishing along with the rest.

"Cloud?" Tifa turned to Cloud.

"Let's go back to Radiant Garden." He muttered, turning around and walking off, back towards the ship.

……………………………………….

Cloud sighed as he sat on the bed in the cabin Leon and he had slept in.

He hoped Quistis was right. He couldn't live without Leon. Some thing was telling him that Leon was fine. He couldn't allow his hopes to get high, because the pain of disappointment was a lot worst. But, he couldn't help hoping, hoping to see Leon smile again, laugh, talk, be alive.

"I'll catch up to you, Leon. I promised."

……………………………….  
To be continued…..

on to the last chapter!!


	19. Epilogue: Ligthing the Darkness

Here it is! The end of this long journey! Hope you all enjoy this last chapter!!  
See you around everyone!!  
Review and tell me what you think, ne?  
love ya!

* * *

Lighting the Darkness

* * *

Cloud sighed as he looked out the window. They had been home for a week now, and still no sign of Leon. They hadn't seen Quistis and the other angels since they left Twilight Town.

The Organization was also quiet, keeping away from them. The only ones staying around were Demyx, Axel and Xehanort.

Sephiroth came around because Xehanort came around. They were inseparable, and Cloud was happy for the two. Sephiroth was lightening up, so it was good.

Demyx and Axel stayed around in their physical forms most of the day, helping around the house and working. It was fun to see them, fight and tease each other.

Sora, Riku and Kairi were still there. They had to go back home, but they kept saying they needed a vacation. Cloud knew they did not want to go without seeing Leon first.

Kairi and Namine were like twins, finishing their sentences for each other and knowing what the other was thinking. Cloud guessed the boys were the same, except being boys, they really did not show it. Riku of course was happy with his two boys, Roxas and Sora. Cloud was not sure how that relationship worked out, but it was. As long as they knew what they were doing, it was fine by him.

Vincent and Cid were not a dovey lovey couple, but one could tell. They stood very close to each other, and here and there were some touches of comfort. Vincent was more talkative and open, all cause of Cid, Cloud was sure. Cid was also a bit more serene and calm. They were perfect for each other, they balanced each other. Cid was like the day and Vincent was the night. Cloud was being poetic, how wonderful.

Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie were single. Actually, Tifa and Aerith seemed pretty close, but it was their business. They probably were taking it slow. Yuffie, he knew, had problems with people letting her have a boyfriend. Cid and Vincent always protected Yuffie in that aspect.

Cloud sighed as he looked out the window. The birds were chirping happily, flying around. He hated those birds.

………………………………………….

It had been two weeks now, and still Cloud was no closer to finding Leon. He turned over to his side and stared out that window. He'd done a lot of starring out windows lately. He couldn't help but sigh and turn on to his back. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately.

…..

…..

…….

"_Hey, my boy. I finally get to meet you." _

_Cloud whirled around and found himself looking into playful emerald eyes._

"_What the?!" Cloud took a step back._

"_Well, you are a looker. My son sure knows how to pick'em." _

_Cloud frowned, looking at the man before him very closely. He had long raven hair and emerald eyes, with a very catchy smile. _

"_My name is Laguna, your father in law. My boy did not want me to meet you, but I couldn't resist!" Laguna smiled sheepishly. Cloud frowned, trying to process what Laguna had said._

"_Where am I? And father in law?" Cloud's mind was reeling._

"_Well, this is the library, somehow I always end up meeting people here. You are together with my baby boy, Squall, or Leon. Like every one says, a rose by any other name!" He chirped._

"_You can't be his dad." Cloud looked at Laguna, puzzled. _

"_Yes, we get that a lot. Squall just a bit more serious, but it has to do with his mother dieing." Laguna sighed sadly._

"_Okay, umm, so this is a dream or am I dead?" Cloud asked, still confused._

"_A dream. You haven't found Squall yet, and so I decided to help!" Laguna smiled kindly. _

"_Okay……" Cloud nodded, still unsure if to believe him or not._

"_Look, I know you don't believe me. Just, go to the ruins behind the Ansem Castle. There should be a rather small building. That is where he was born, before we moved into a bigger house." Laguna explained. _

"_So? He'll be there?" Cloud felt hope began to rise in him once again._

"_He'll be there. Time for you to go wake him up." Laguna smiled, hugging Cloud before vanishing. _

…………………….

Cloud woke up with a start. He looked out the window and noticed it was morning. He grinned, scrambling out of the bed. He needed to go and get Leon.

…………………

"Cloud? Don't you find it weird that we are following what some guy told you in your dreams?" Cid grumbled, but he kept on walking.

"What happens if its not there?" Yuffie asked, afraid of getting her hopes up.

"Then we search somewhere else." Cloud stated.

"I don't think we'll have to." Sephiroth stopped and pointed over to the small building found behind the Ansem castle.

"It is there." Tifa grinned, feeling like maybe things were going to be okay.

"He's there. I just know it!" Cloud called out, rushing into the building.

……………..

"Well, this place sure is old." Sora muttered as they moved around, deeper into the building.

"I don't see him." Riku sighed, looking worriedly around the room.

Cloud kept on walking, deeper and deeper. He HAD to be there. Finally he made his way into the last room. His breath caught in his throat. There on the bed, laid Leon.

"Leon?" He whispered, afraid to break the silence. He slowly made his way over. He smiled as he looked down at his Leon, who had a soft smile on his lips.

"Can you hear me?" Cloud asked softly, reaching over to caress Leon's cheek. He bent down and pressed his lips to Leon's. He sat back and looked at Leon, hopefully.

"Normally the princess wakes up with the Prince's kiss." Cloud muttered brokenly.

"Did you just call me a girl? Do I look like a girl?"

Cloud looked at Leon, eyes wide with shock. Leon's eyes were barely open.

"Leon?" He choked out, hands shaking as he reached to touch Leon's cheek.

"Yeah. I'm sleepy." Leon muttered, smiling softly before falling back to sleep. Cloud couldn't stop himself; he began laughing as he took Leon's hand in his.

"Hey, what are you…." Sora trailed off when he saw who was lying down.

"Leon!" He cried out happily. This caused every one else to rush in.

"Shh, he's sleeping." Cloud told them.

"Sleeping?" Kairi frowned. Cloud nodded and stood up and back, allowing them to see Leon's rising chest.

"Thank God." Namine smiled in relief.

Cloud walked over and picked Leon up.

"Let's go home." Cloud smiled, brightly.

…………………………………………….

Leon sighed in relief, arching up on the bed, stretching his back. He moved his head to the side and took a deep breath. He looked out the window and smiled.

"Hey, finally awake." Cloud leaned on the door way.

"I feel well rested." Leon grinned in return. He felt better than he ever had, and it was amazing.

"You should, you've been sleeping for a whole month!" Cloud shook his head, but he was grinning.

"Hmm, I'm hungry!" Leon looked imploringly at Cloud. Cloud rolled his eyes but went off and came back with food for Leon.

"Thank you so much." Leon smiled, sitting up and taking the tray from Cloud. Cloud just sat next to him, watching him eat.

"I thought I had lost you." Cloud muttered after a while. This caused Leon to stop eating and look at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm here, though." Leon smiled comfortingly, reaching over and kissing Cloud on the cheek.

"I know, and I'm glad. You have no idea how glad." Cloud smiled, just enjoying seeing Leon eat.

………………………………………

"Leon! You need to be resting!" Cloud rolled his eyes as Leon helped him fix the water pipes.

"I'm fine, I've been resting for three months now! I'm bored!" Leon sulked. Cloud shook his head but allowed Leon to help. He enjoyed having Leon with him.

Things were back to how they use to be, except better. Cloud smiled as he watched Leon tighten the pipes. Leon looked up and noticed Cloud staring at him. To Cloud's pleasure, Leon's cheek flushed and a shy smile played on his lips.

……………………………………….

……………………………………….

……………………………………...

Seifer sneaked up behind Quistis.  
"What are you doing?" Quistis smiled and leaned back into Seifer's firm chest.

"Just checking up on them." Quistis motioned down to Leon and Cloud.

"How are they doing?" Seifer asked, nuzzling Quistis' neck.

"They are going to be fine." Quistis smiled, turning around and kissing Seifer.

"Well, my Queen, we survived the war." Seifer grinned.

"Thanks to my Knight in shining armor." Quistis smiled, resting her head on Seifer's shoulder and just enjoying being with him.

……………………….

"Irvy! You said you were going to teach me!" Selphie pouted. Irvine laughed and took her hand.

"It is not that hard, Selphie." Irvine stood behind her and raised her arms up. He summoned his shotgun and taught Selphie how to hold it.

"Be careful, don't mistreat my gun."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Selphie teased.

"Focus, now. Look straight at the target and gently pull the trigger. Be careful because sometimes it jumps." Irvine warned, helping Selphie aimed. Selphie jumped just as the gun jumped.

"Told ya." Irvine grinned, resting his head on Selphie's shoulder, his arms going around her waist.

"We are back together Irvy." Selphie relaxed.

"I know." Irvine smiled.

……………………………

"Rinoa!" Zell whined as he chased Angelo around.

"Come on Zell, she is just a dog." Rinoa teased him. Zell stopped to catch his breath and glare at her.

"Come on!" He whined, pouting.

"Fine, just don't look at me like that." Rinoa gave in, taking the gloves from Angelo's mouth.

"Here you go." Rinoa grinned placing the gloves in Zell's hand.

"Ewww, saliva!" Zell poked the gloves in his hand. Rinoa laughed, lacing her arm with his.

"You are one of a kind, you know that?" Rinoa smiled at him.

"I know." Zell grinned back as they walked off, Angelo at their heels.

…………………………….

……………………………..

Xigbar cocked his head to the side as he looked down at his book.

"Hey? How's the book going?" Xaldin asked, looking over Xigbar's shoulder.

"Bad." Xigbar sighed, closing it and pushing it away.

"Can I read it?" Xaldin asked.

"Not until I am done, you know the deal." Xigbar smirked.

"Hmm, how about if I make dinner?" Xaldin asked, hopefully.

"You do remember we do not need to eat, right?" Xigbar reminded him.

"I was going more for the sentiment than the actual food." Xaldin chuckled.

"Fine, you make a romantic dinner and I'll let you see it." Xigbar laughed.

…………………………..

"Marluxia, I can't find that stupid book!" Larxene huffed as she searched through the piles on the table.

"Oh? Which one are you looking for?" Marluxia asked, looking up from his own pile of books. They were being punished by putting the books in order, but it wasn't much of a punishment.

"The Platinum Era or something like that." Larxene grumbled.

"Or something like that?" Marluxia chuckled, but looked through his pile.

"Is it this one?" Marluxia held the book up.

"Yes!" Larxene grinned, snatching the book up and kissing Marluxia.

"Thank you!"

Marluxia shook his head, before resuming his work.

……………………………………

Luxord smirked as he looked down at his cards.

"How did I get roped into this?" Lexaeus grinned ruefully as he looked down at his own cards.

"We should be working." Vexen pointed out, looking down at his hand.

"Work? We are working!" Luxord grinned.

"I see no point to this, we have no money to spend anyhow." Vexen hissed.

"We don't have to play, I guess." Luxord sighed, putting his cards down. Lexaeus shot Vexen a look.

"Don't be stupid Luxord, what else are we going to do." Vexen grumbled.

"Besides, I may end up winning this time." Lexaeus grinned, hopefully.

Luxord looked at them, hesitantly.

"Come on Luxord, let's play." Vexen smiled. Luxord grinned and picked his cards back up.

……………………………………

"Zexion, do you ever get tired of so many books?" Saix asked, a bit of curiosity in his voice. Zexion looked up and looked at Saix, thoughtfully.

"No, actually, I don't." Zexion answered after a few minutes.

"Do they every bored you?" Saix asked, looking at the books curiously.

"Sometimes, to tell you the truth." Zexion answered after thinking about it.

"What do you do when they do bore you?" Saix asked, clearly surprised that Zexion would get bored from all the books.

"I hang out with you." Zexion smiled softly. Saix looked at him, surprised, before allowing himself to smile.

……………………………………….

……………

Demyx sighed as he looked down at the music sheet. He was hoping to write a song, just like how he use to. Nothing was coming to him.

"What is my musician doing?" Axel grinned, plopping down next to him.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Demyx groaned, smashing the music sheet into a ball and throwing it over the bed.

"I have no inspiration!" Demyx whined.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Axel grinned playfully.

"Maybe." Demyx smiled, pulling Axel down into a kiss.

……………..

Yuffie looked down at her letters. Tifa frowned as she looked at the board.

"Okay, I clearly think we three suck at this." Yuffie huffed as she looked at the ten words that had been place in halve an hour.

"No, we just don't have good letters." Tifa grumbled.

"Well, maybe Scrabble is just not for us." Aerith giggled.

"Maybe, Monopoly?" Yuffie looked through the board games they had.

"I say we play Charades! Sounds fun!" Yuffie grinned, bringing the box up. Aerith and Tifa looked at each other, before smiling and nodding.

"It's better than Scrabble." Aerith grinned.

…………………..

"Wishing you could fly, Highwind?" Vincent muttered, wrapping his arms around Cid's waist.

"No, actually. I'm happy here." Cid answered, sincerely.

"Good." Cid could feel Vincent's smile, even if he couldn't see him.

"I'm glad you are here." Cid placed his hands over Vincent's.

"Me too, Cid. Me too." Vincent turned Cid around in his arms.

"You are just like I remember you." Vincent smiled softly.

"Old?" Cid raised an eyebrow.

"No, beautiful." Vincent whispered, kissing him gently.

…………………….

"I told you he was straight." Kairi said smugly. Namine laughed at the indignant sound Riku made. Namine looked down and smiled at Kairi, who smiled back at her. Namine ran her hand through Kairi's hair. Kairi was laying on the love seat, her legs over the arm rest and her head on Namine's lap.

"Whatever, he's straight! So what?!" Riku huffed, before breaking into a smile when Roxas ran his hand through his hair.

"Does it matter, really? Can we just watch the movie?" Sora rolled his eyes, enjoying Roxas' petting.

"I agree, let's just watch the movie." Namine spoke up.

"He/She started it!" Kairi and Riku chorused.

"Shush!" Roxas muttered as he raised the volume of the TV.

……………………..

Sephiroth looked out at Radiant Garden.

"You love heights don't you?" Xehanort smiled as he sat next to him on the edge of the Bailey.

"Not really, it is just a beautiful sight." Sephiroth motioned to what was indeed a magnificent sight.

"Every thing is back to normal. Cloud is not revenge bent anymore." Xehanort looked at Sephiroth.

"So? Good for him." Sephiroth shrugged.

"What are you going to do now?" Xehanort asked, curiously.

"Nothing, doesn't really matter as long as you are around." Sephiroth shrugged. Xehanort smiled and nodded.

"Well, you don't have to worry because I'll always be around." Xehanort responded, lacing his hand with Sephiroth's. Nothing else was needed to be said.

…………………………….

…………………………..

Leon sighed as he looked out the window.

"You know, I spent most of my time looking out that window." Cloud muttered as he walked up behind Leon.

"My father, he says you are a good catch." Leon smiled and turned his head to look at Cloud. Cloud flushed, embarrassed.

"That's nice." Cloud was flustered.

"Cloud Strife, flustered? That's new!" Leon teased. Cloud scoffed, but he couldn't fight his smile down. He reached up and ran his hand through Leon's hair.

"I'm not going away, Cloud." Leon reached up and laced his hand with Cloud's.

"I know…..it's just…" Cloud shuddered.

"You were in my arms….and were so cold….so still…." Cloud muttered.

"But I'm here now." Leon hugged Cloud.

"You know what hurt me the most?" Cloud asked, after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Leon frowned, pulling back to look at Cloud.

"I never got the chance to tell you." Cloud looked at Leon, guiltily.

"You don't have to, Cloud. I know." Leon smiled.

"But I-"

"I know, Cloud. I do to." Leon smiled, he started doing that a lot, lately and it felt good.

Cloud did the only think he could think of at that moment. He kissed Leon.

"The light." Cloud muttered.

"And the darkness." Leon smirked.

"Forever in balance."

…………………………………………  
The END!!!  
There you go, tell me what you think? Ne? thank you all for reading!!  
see you all around!!


End file.
